


Everlasting

by Jay_Vakarian1031



Series: Eternal [2]
Category: Eternal - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Comfort, F/F, Love, M/M, Pain, Peace, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 81,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Vakarian1031/pseuds/Jay_Vakarian1031
Summary: Book Two in the Eternal SeriesSet after the necromantic war, Jay is forced to deal with new hardships that he isn't sure he's ready for. With his family by his side, he stands against the adversity and begins to learn new things as well as facing new losses and pain. The vampire does his best to keep everything going strong though he feels like crumbling. Will he continue to stand his ground or crumble? Will his family stay beside him or will he lose everything he holds dear?





	1. Author's Note

Before I start, I want to say thank you to everyone who has supported my work and has gone on this adventure with me so far with Eternal and the other work. Thank you for your patience, support and love. I hope you enjoy this one

Now, we have a story to get to. Make sure you're comfortable and join me as I lead you into the next chapter of their lives. It might get dark for a while but remember, the characters and I right there with you.

Until next time, remember to love   
Jay Vakarian (B.B. Thomas)


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own none of the songs used in this book, I just use them for the opening to hopefully broaden someone's music choices and to help set the mood for each chapter. All rights belong to the owners, as the characters and the story belong to me

"When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the frontline  
And we fought to believe the impossible   
When I thought that I fought this war alone  
We were one with our destinies entwined  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me the reason why..."

~War- Poets of the Fall~

 

The necromantic war had finally ended, bringing the few survivors back to their loved ones. None of them had noticed a change in Jay until him and his husband had returned from the ball.  
Jay made his way over to the couch by memory and sat down. He silently hoped that he wouldn't have to tell the others what had happened, but that hope was immediately destroyed as he jumped when Stixx sat beside him and took his hand.  
"Alright, something's wrong. You passed by the kids without saying hello to them and you never jump when I sit by you. I know the war took a toll on you but-'' Stixx stopped and tipped Jay's face towards his then pulled his hand away. "You're... You're blind... How?"  
The smaller vampire turned his gaze towards the floor, nervously picking at his sleeve. "I used a forbidden spell... I put up a barrier to protect those who were left. I couldn't let them die. My sight was the price I had to pay..."  
Stixx flinched slightly as he pulled his lover into his lap and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry babe... Is there anything you need?"  
Jay settled into the taller male for a moment and shook his head no as he sighed and stood up. "I need a shower, I can still feel their blood on my skin..." he shivered slightly as he made his way to the stairs, Stixx close behind.

Stixx gently took Jay's hand and led him to the bathroom then set up the shower. "I'll be right here if you need me."  
The raven hesitated for a moment then undressed and slipped into the shower, leaning back into the water. "You can join me, you know. It's not like this is anything new."  
"I know that but I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not."  
Jay quickly turned his gaze towards his husband, an annoyed look crossing his face. "I've spent the past year practically alone. Okay, let me rephrase that. I've spent the past year without you, what makes you think I want to be away from you now?"  
The white haired male undressed and slipped into the shower behind the other, holding him close and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. "I was just trying to make sure you were as comfortable as possible. You're more tense than usual, what's on your mind?"  
"It's nothing... I just.. I'm glad you've loved me for all these years. You never turned your back on me..." Jay sighed softly and leaned back against the other. "During the time that I was gone, I thought about everything we've gone through. Even with all of our fights you're still here with me."  
Stixx turned Jay to face him and kissed the raven softly. "Jay, you need to understand something. I'm here because I love you and nothing will ever change that. You've been by my side since we first met and I have loved you since day one. The first time I kissed you in the rain, do you remember that? You were thirteen. I swear I thought you were going to beat the living hell out of me. But you didn't. We admitted how we felt and waited until the next year to make it official. But even during that year we waited, I knew we were meant to be together and that we would last for a long time. It took a while for us to actually get our chance, but it was worth it."  
Jay smiled softly as he listened to his husband's words and looked up at him. "I know we went through hell, but I wouldn't change any of it. Everything that happened has made us stronger and brought us to where we are," he said softly as he pulled the taller male down into a soft kiss.

After they finished their shower, they dressed and Stixx led Jay to their room, grabbing the raven's brush from the dresser.   
Jay sat on the edge of the bed and sighed in relief. "I forgot how comfortable a bed is," he chuckled softly. "You know, eventually there are a few people I would like you to meet. They were by my side through the war and one of them partially restored my sight for me."  
Stixx gently brushed and braided Jay's hair, tying it off with a ribbon. "Oh? Well it seems I owe them a thank you. How much of your sight do you have?"  
"Not much honestly. I have days where I can sort of see, and I have days where I can't at all. Otherwise I can see through touch. Eclipse tried to fully restore my sight but couldn't.''  
The taller vampire wrapped his arms around Jay's waist and kissed his neck softly. "I'm just glad to have you home babe."


	3. Visit From Friends

"I never told you that the world is always fair  
I always warned you of the times when you despair  
I cannot defend you but I'll try and will be there  
All that I can give is care...."

~Care- Neuroticfish~

 

"Come on, I want to go check on Jay."  
"He just got home. Give him some time with his family then we can go see him."  
"You know you aren't going to win so why are you arguing with me?" The golden haired female grinned as she dashed off towards the house, leaving the blonde and ginger behind.  
"Damn it Cipher!" Eclipse sighed and ran after her sister, dragging a very confused Emilen behind her.  
"Why is she like this? I mean I've met the guy but I don't understand," Emilen asked as she tried to keep up with the women ahead of her.  
Eclipse stayed silent for a moment as she tried to figure out the right way to respond. "Jay helped us both in our times of need. That's why we didn't hesitate to join the war when we heard he needed help."  
"But Cipher isn't a necromancer."  
"True, but remember she is made from pure magic." Eclipse walked up to the house and frowned slightly before joining her sister on the porch.

Cipher knocked on the door and chuckled softly as she heard the sound of foot steps run towards the door and looked down at the pink haired girl. "Hey kiddo, are your parents home?"  
Gemi nodded slightly and ran to the stairs. "Mom? Dad? There are three people here to see you!'' She ran back over to the door and looked up at the women. "Why don't you guys come inside?"  
"Thank you," Cipher smiled as she stepped through the doorway, Eclipse and Em close behind.   
Em had started to protest the fact that she was there until she saw the pink haired girl. ''Well, hello there cutie."  
Gemi looked up and waved as Jay came downstairs. "I see you're making friends already," Jay smiled as Gemi ran over and hugged him. "Hey guys, this is my daughter, Gemini. Gemi, this is Cipher, Eclipse and Emilen."  
The pink haired girl smiled and grabbed Em's hand, pulling her out to the back yard.

Stixx chuckled softly at the sight and held Jay from behind. "It seems Gemi has a new friend," his eyes narrowed as Cipher pulled Jay away from him and pushed the raven towards Eclipse. "Would you care to explain why you're putting your hands on my husband?"  
Jay started to speak and stopped when Cipher glared at him then turned her gaze to the taller male, grabbing his shirt and pulled him down to her height. "I know who you are to Jay, but he's like a brother to me. You hurt him and I swear you'll wish you were never created. That's a promise." Cipher's eyes darkened dangerously then went back to their normal gold color as she smiled and let him go. "Anyway, I'm Cipher and the woman behind me is my sister Eclipse. The girl that your daughter ran off with is my niece Emilen."  
"Cipher, was that really necessary? You alr-"  
"Babe, it's fine. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you both for fighting by Jay's side, and Eclipse, thank you for helping him with his sight. I owe you both a major debt of gratitude. If you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet him?"  
Eclipse smiled softly as Jay slipped past them and to the kitchen. "It's been an honor knowing him all these years. I met him when I was younger. Being born into the necromantic courts, Jay took me under his wing, almost like an apprentice. He taught me how to control and use my magic."  
Cipher stayed silent for a moment before she answered. "I've know Jay for most of his life. He was a very dear friend to me while we were growing up... I was locked away in an amulet for a while because of basically going insane. When I was released, I was nothing but a ball of pure anger, hatred and chaos, anyone who got in my way was a target, I didn't care who they were. When I met Jay, well re met I should say, everything changed. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him... He was so kind to me even though I didn't deserve it and whenever I started to slip he calmed me down. It finally got to the point where he somehow made it to where my insanity disappeared and he did what my creator didn't. He gave me a soul..."  
"And I would do it all over again if I had to,'' Jay gently hugged her and Eclipse then made his way over to the table, setting a tray of tea down.   
They sat around the table for a few hours, Stixx and the girls getting to know each other better, and Gemi and Em running in and out to get toys or small snacks when needed.


	4. A Painful Past Leads To Better Times

"If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me''

~Monster- Imagine Dragons~

 

"Would it be alright if I asked led up to what you told me?"  
Eclipse shifted slightly in her seat as she spoke. "Well, I don't mind telling you about my past, but you aren't going to get my daughter to talk, trust me. Em wouldn't even talk to me about it, I had to go through her memories just to find out what had happened. After I left, Em ended up in an orphanage because everyone thought I was dead... I felt so guilty leaving, but I had to protect her. I didn't want her knowing what she was because I was afraid her abilities would act up the same way mine had, so I put a seal on her abilities and left... When her father passed away she was sent to the orphanage and ran away after her younger sister passed away from a virus that she had contracted at a young age... The people at the orphanage didn't care about either of the girls. When Emiry died, Em lost it and ran away to the cabin where I found her..."  
"Holy shit... You really can't blame yourself for what happened though. I mean, you did what you felt was best. You tried to protect the girls."  
"I know... Em keeps telling me the same thing but I can't help but feel that if I had stayed, none of that would have happened. On the opposite side of the same coin, I might have made it worse. Anyway, back on topic. I was born into the necromantic courts. I don't know what my father was, but my mother was a necromancer. I don't understand why but it seemed that Teric hated my siblings and I. I mean, I guess I can understand why he hated me. My abilities were unstable and often caused trouble, but the others were innocent. Midnight was murdered some time after I married my husband and Teric killed my siblings. He didn't even try until after she was gone because my mother was strong enough to kill him without a second thought. I got away because my older brother knew our father was planning something and had told me to run... I went to the only place I could think of. There was a cave where my siblings and I would hide when our father was drunk. He was afraid of the dark so we knew we were safe. When Grimis found me in the cave, he told me that the others were dead by Teric's hand and out of anger and revenge, Grimis had killed him. After things had settled down, I took my mother's place in the courts and Jay stayed by my side as much as he could through it all."   
Stixx looked at Eclipse in an almost stunned silence for a moment then shook his head slightly and sipped his tea before speaking. "I'm glad you weren't alone in all of that... If you don't mind my asking another question, where is your husband in all of this?"  
Eclipse shrugged slightly and picked up her cup. "I have no idea, nor do I honestly care. It was an arranged marriage that I wanted no part of but I had no choice in the matter. I've learned to tolerate him but that doesn't mean I like him. Besides, Grimis always got jealous because I would spend as much time with Jay as I could and I always thought Jay was cuter anyway."  
Jay coughed slightly as he choked on his tea. "Is that why Grimis was always an asshole to me?"  
"Yes and I'm sorry that he was but hey, at least I'm honest."

Cipher laughed and shook her head. "Eclipse, you really need to learn when to shut up." She ducked as her sister went to smack her upside the head. "Anyway, back on track. Being what I am, I knew all about Jay and what he was and would do long before anyone else did. Much like his family, I can jump to different periods of time. I actually have a wing of my library full of books from the different time periods he would be in and I even have some of the books he gave me long before he had them. I was created by Teric using dark magic. Basically after the corruption took over, he was planning on over throwing the courts and re-creating everything how he saw fit. After a while, before he killed the rest of his family, Eclipse had learned of my existence and had became the only friend I had known and I stayed by her side after her family was murdered. After a while, I grew more curious about how I was created and decided to try and create life the same way I was. All of my experiments had failed and it drove me insane. Eclipse watched as my insanity grew to the point where my appearance itself changed. You can ask Jay if you don't believe me. He's seen it first hand. My hair and eyes turned black and my skin pale. My brother Dea locked me away in the amulet Jay has, but not before I killed my two best friends..." Cipher shivered slightly at the thought and shook her head. "From what I was told, Eclipse gave him the amulet and he released me from it. Everyone was a target to me, but I couldn't hurt him no matter how hard I tried. It eventually got to the point where I became curious and started questioning myself, then it hit me. Jay's kindness and his caring nature were the reason I couldn't cause him harm. No matter what I did, he was right there to help me. He even started to ease my corruption until one day he almost completely annihilated it. After that, I explained to him that I didn't understand why he helped me. His explanation was simple, but it was one I didn't understand. He said he cared and viewed me as a sister. I didn't know what that was like since when I was created, I wasn't given a soul... Jay found the purest soul that he could and well, I already told you the rest. I literally owe him my life because of that. Now you see why Eclipse and I went to fight by his side. He's like family to us and though I was created with evil intentions, Jay showed me what it was like to be loved and I promised my loyalty to him, Eclipse and Em. Now that he has a family, my loyalty is to all of you as well. If you ever need anything, let us know."  
Stixx nodded and looked over as Em carried a sleeping Gemi into the house and set her on the couch. "She wore herself out," she laughed softly as she joined the others at the table.   
Jay smiled softly as he stood and kissed the other vampire before picking Gemi up and carried her up to her room as Cipher and Eclipse placed their cups in the sink. Eclipse looked at the time then turned her light blue gaze towards Stixx. "We should get going before it gets much later. If it's alright, we'll come back sometime."  
"You're always more than welcome here. Any friend of Jay's is a friend of mine. Just be safe alright?" He smiled softly as the women left and Jay joined him again.  
"Damn she's a heavy sleeper these days," Jay smiled as he wrapped his arms around the taller male, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "The others left?"   
"Yeah they wanted to get back before it got late, But I told them they were welcome back anytime," Stixx smiled as he rubbed the raven's arms then pulled away. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. You still aren't completely healed from the war. Don't try saying otherwise, I can feel your pain."  
"Alright, alright," the raven chuckled as he followed the other upstairs. Once in the bedroom, Jay pulled Stixx down onto the bed and curled up beside him. "I love you..."  
"I love you too, now rest," Stixx replied, gently kissing the smaller male and held him close until he fell asleep.


	5. Welcome To The Family

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry...''

~Sweet Child O' Mine- Guns 'N Roses~

 

Stixx slipped out of bed the next morning, careful not to disturb the sleeping male beside him. He knew that the other barely slept as is, and with the injuries that were still in the healing process, he needed the rest. Stixx pulled the covers over the raven and gently kissed his forehead before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him and went down stairs. "Oh, good morning boys."  
Echo waved as Koba got up and got a cup of coffee. "How's mom doing?"  
"He's worn out. He'll never admit it but I think the war did more damage than it seems, he's actually asleep and didn't move when I got up. Don't be surprised if we don't see him at all today."  
Echo nodded slightly as Koba set a cup in front of Stixx and sat back down beside him. "Will he be okay?"  
Stixx nodded as he picked up the cup. "Given time, I think so...."  
Koba looked over and smiled softly. "Mom will be just fine, relax okay? He's strong, keep that in mind. Oh, uh, Gemi left with Casey and some blonde girl."  
"Blonde g- Oh, that would have been Em. She's one of your mother's friends."  
Em walked in holding a small child, Gemi and Casey close behind just as Stixx had finished speaking. "I'm sorry to be bringing a strange child into the house but I had no idea where else to take her... She was wandering around in the woods alone and injured. I couldn't leave her out there alone."

Koba quickly stood and took the shivering child from Em, gently brushing her bangs from her light purple eyes. He wet down a dish towel and gently wiped the dirt and dried blood from he face. "Hey there beautiful. What's your name?"  
The child had started to panic when she realized a stranger had her but calmed down as she looked up at Koba. "I-I'm Nyx..."  
The white haired teen smiled softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nyx. I'm Koba, the other boy at the table is my boyfriend Echo and the tall guy over there is Stixx."  
Nyx waved shyly and cuddled closer to Koba. "Are you going to be my new family?"  
"Well, that's up to my dad sweetie. What happened to your family?"  
"They were killed by hunters... My parents were teaching me how to hunt so that if they were out I didn't have to wait... My fangs had finally fully developed and they were busy so I went off on my own. I didn't hear the vampire hunters coming but my mom did. She ran over and told me to run while her and my dad held them off... That's when Emy and the other two found me..."  
"I'm sorry little one... Here, why don't you go with Gemi and Casey. They'll get a bath and clean clothes set up for you and I'll talk to my dad okay?"  
Nyx nodded and slipped out of his arms as the girls walked over and followed them upstairs.

Echo waited until they were out of hearing range and sighed slightly. "Poor thing..."  
Em shifted slightly where she stood and nodded as she took the seat Stixx offered her. "Again, I didn't know where else to take her. Cipher and Eclipse are out and this was the closest place. Plus I didn't want to take your girls anywhere without letting you know first."  
"Em please, don't apologize. I'm glad you brought her here. Usually I would talk to Jay first, but since he's asleep I'll explain the situation to him later. I feel that it would be best for Nyx to stay here. She obviously loves the girls and you heard what she asked Koba." Stixx set a cup of coffee in front of Em and looked out the window as the rain started to pour. "You can stay until the storm clears up a bit if you want. We don't need you getting sick.''  
The blonde nodded and picked up the cup in front of her, grateful for the warm beverage. "Thank you."

About half an hour later, the three girls came down, Casey and Nyx sitting on the couch as Gemi walked out to the kitchen and tugged on Stixx's sleeve. "Daddy, can Nyx stay?... I know you and mom took Casey in already but she needs a family too and we really like her..."  
Stixx knelt down and smiled softly. "We were just talking about that. I think it would be best if she stayed here."  
Gemi squeaked happily and hugged Stixx before she ran over to Em and jumped in her lap, almost knocking her from her chair and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for bringing her here Aunt Emy!" Gemi lightly kissed her cheek then ran out to the living room.  
Stixx chuckled softly as he stood, smiling as the girls giggled and cuddled up together on the couch.  
Echo smiled and lightly rubbed Koba's arms as they slid around his neck. "I'd say that was a good call."


	6. Threat Of A New War

"Can you tell me what is real?  
Cause I've lost my way again  
Can you tell me how to feel?  
Cause I don't feel anything  
Now that I'm down here again  
I'm down with the fallen again

I will not run  
I will not fall  
I will not bury it  
This is war!!!!"

~Down With The Fallen- Starset~

 

Stixx sighed softly as he sat on the roof of the house looking up at the stars. His raven haired lover appeared behind him hugging him from behind and pressed a light kiss to his neck, causing the male to jump slightly before turning his head and kissing him. "Hello my beautiful baby vamp."   
A faint blush tinted the raven haired male's cheeks as he looked into his husband's eyes. "I'm only a year younger than you, ya know."   
Stixx chuckled softly and pressed a kissed to the others cheek. "I know babe, but you are still my baby thus making you my baby vamp."   
Jay smiled softly and kissed the other gently resting his head on the others shoulder. "What are you doing up here?" Jay asked his snow white haired lover.  
Stixx gently laid back on the roof and pulled his lover on top of him pressing a very light kiss to the necromancer's forehead. "I'm up here thinking about you, me, us, our relationship, the kids, just everything. Before you look at me with the 'is that bad' look it's not I promise."   
Jay shook his head before nuzzling the male. "Then what is it about?"   
Stixx looked around before pressing a kiss to the male's lips smiling. "Am I not allowed to just think about my family? I'm thinking about what I'm getting Koba and Echo for their birthdays. I already have what I'm getting you." He chuckled softly as a tease to his raven lover.  
"You're an ass ya know." Jay chuckled softly before he felt faint rain drops on his face.   
"I know and you love it."   
Jay stood smiling and took his lover's hand and helped him to his feet before making them appear on the porch as the rain began to fall harder. "That I do but still," he smiled softly before kissing him. A flash of blue light suddenly illuminated from behind him leaving an angel where it was. Jay turned growling at the angel. "What do you want angel?"   
The angel chuckled at the necromancer. "I am here to offer Snow redemption." The angel looked at them. "I am Adoma and you, necromancer, corrupted our fallen brother in arms."   
Jay growled at the creature before them summoning his scythe to his hand.

Adoma chuckled softly as he looked at the scythe and shook his head. "Calm down, Death, it is just an offer he can refuse if he wants."   
Stixx growled before throwing one of scythes at the angel which was quickly caught. "That's my fucking no and you can tell God and all of His fuck buddies the king of Hell will refuse His offer as long as He sends people to ask."   
Adoma shook his head before sighing. "This is a one time offer Snow and saying no will result in major consequences."  
Stixx raised his hand making the angel fly against a tree and stay pinned there, getting in the creature's face before growling. "You can tell God and every angel in Heaven that they can go fuck themselves. I will never come back to Heaven after what your angels did to me. There is not a chance in Hell. I had my wings ripped off and I was cast out for falling in love with a beautiful man that showed me I could be loved right back. The angels that fucking raped me are sitting up there, getting high on praise for getting rid of the necromancer loving angel. I don't regret killing those angels and I would willingly take their lives again to see a smile on my husband's face so don't you fucking start with the 'joining Heaven would be the best for me' shit."  
The angel nodded before pushing Stixx back and walked into the woods. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The angel spoke his last words as he spread his wings and flew back up to Heaven.  
Jay walked over to Stixx and gently took his hand and lightly pulling him close. He hugged his demonic vampire close and held him tightly. He could tell Stixx was close to losing control of his body and his mind and he knew from that point there would be no return until the damage was done, or worse, Stixx was dead. "Please stay with me babe..."  
Feeling the hug from his lover made Stixx calm down almost instantly. He gently hugged the other kissing him softly. Jay returned the kiss before caressing Stixx's cheek. The white haired male leaned into his touch smiling softly. "I promise I'm okay babe. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He smiled softly gently taking Jay's hand and led him inside.

Stixx kissed Jay and smiled softly. "I'm gonna grab a shower then I'll make dinner for us." Jay nodded and smiled watching his lover walk upstairs. Stixx wanted to make the shower quick so his lover didn't have to wait. He grabbed his clothes and walked into bathroom and immediately got undressed and showered quickly. He had just finished drying off and dressing when he heard the shatter of Jay's tea cup. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen, growling when he saw Adoma holding Jay's sleeping body.   
"I warned you Snow." The angel vanished in a blinding flash of light.   
Stixx growled before running upstairs and grabbed his armor, quickly throwing it on and made his way back down, his metal gauntlets scraping along the railing. "Tails, Tobias watch the kids 'til I get back."   
Tobias gently laid Tails' head on a pillow before standing in front of Stixx. "We just got back what did we miss?"   
Stixx adjusted the claws on his gauntlets before growling. "An angel put your brother under a sleeping spell and took him."   
Tobias helped him with the rest of his armor. "Bring my brother back or I will destroy you, king of Hell or not. I don't care."   
Stixx put on his helmet and growled. "I'm not coming home without my husband."

Stixx slipped out of the house and headed into the woods, following the scent of his lover. He growled before running faster picking up the fresh scent of his lover. He growled as he grabbed the angel by the throat, making Jay appear at home and slammed the angel on the ground, not giving him a chance to move. He tore the angel's throat out and grinned as he watched the liquid crimson rush from the large open wound. The vampire stood up and looked around. "That was too easy." A swarm of angels appeared around him in their armor and their weapons drawn. Stixx growled as he pulled his scythes from their place on his back. He growled and slammed a blade through an angel's head. The angels growled and attacked the male. Their swords hit against the metal of his armor causing it to scrape, crack, and eventually break, leaving his bare flesh exposed.  
An angel with long white hair smirked as he watched the angels eventually pin Stixx down. He growled before he slammed his blade against the angel's armor then had his scythes taken away. He hissed, baring his fangs as he struggled against the hold the angels had on him. Adoma smirked as he walked over to Stixx, raising the white haired male's own scythe into the air before plunging it into his heart, killing the male below.  
A black haired male appeared behind the angel and put his fist through Adoma's chest, ripping out his heart then crushed the angel's skull. The angels gasped looking upon Adam, the man who began every race on Earth. They wanted to attack him, but knew if they did they too would be killed, so they fled. He sighed softly as he knelt down beside Stixx and placed a hand over the wound, healing him. He brought the male back as fast as he could. When he did finally bring Stixx back the snow haired male was no longer a vampire. Adam growled lifting the other up onto his lap and tipped his head, biting into the soft flesh and released the venom into his blood stream, turning the male again, but this left him weaker than his first turning. He lifted the male into his arms and carried him back to his house, gently resting the male on the porch. "You are safe now my child," he said before pounding on the door then vanishing.   
Tobias opened the door then gasped upon seeing Stixx. He lifted the larger male and carried him inside setting him on the couch so he could rest.


	7. By Your Side

"A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel"

~Fallen Angel- Three Days Grace~

 

Tobias covered the taller male with a blanket from the back of the couch with a sigh and looked over as his lover came down the stairs. "How is he?"  
Tails smiled faintly and pulled the other into a gentle kiss. "Jay still hasn't woken up but he's fine. Honestly sleep is the best thing for him right now." He looked over at Stixx then back up at Tobias. "What happened?"  
The ginger shook his head. "I don't know. He was left on the doorstep... He has a freshly healed wound on his chest and fresh bite marks. All that comes to mind is that the angels must have gotten him and he had to be turned again..." he sighed softly and brushed Stixx's bangs from his face. "Did Jay get injured?"  
"The angel that grabbed him didn't exactly do damage, not like what happened to Stixx but he is injured. I didn't check since I don't exactly feel comfortable with undressing him, but I could feel the heat radiating off of him. Remember because of what he is, a pure angel's touch is like acid. It will cause damage."  
Tobias chuckled faintly and kissed the shorter male. "Alright, stay here. I'll be right back." By the time he had gotten up to Jay's room, the raven was already awake and had changed into a pair of shorts and was in the process of bandaging the wounds on his arms. "Hey, are you okay?"  
Jay shook his head. "No I'm not... I feel like I was thrown into a vat of acid..." he winced slightly when he hit his leg on the bed post. "Blood and hell... I'll be fine once the burning stops." Jay grabbed a shirt from the drawer and slipped it on.   
"Do you know what happened?"  
"I have no clue. I mean, Stixx and I were outside and an angel showed up. The bastard said he was here to offer Snow redemption... After he left we came inside and I was making a cup of tea when everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was up here with fresh wounds and burns..."  
"Who the hell is Snow?"  
"That's what the angel called Stixx... I have no clue, I'll have to ask him about it..." Jay slipped past his brother and started towards the stairs, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
"You need to take it easy. Even though your injuries were just from being touched by one of them it might have done more damage than you realize... Plus you should be warned, Stixx is, uh, not in the greatest condition right now..."  
Jay turned quickly, ignoring the pain that coursed through him. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my husband and what do you mean I was touched by one of them?"  
Tobias looked away for a moment then back at the smaller male. "Apparently an angel had gotten a hold of you and Stixx went to get you back. He must have been hurt pretty bad, there are fresh puncture wounds on his neck."  
The raven growled and went downstairs, Tobias close behind, and knelt beside his sleeping lover. He gently placed a hand on the bite and looked away. "Adam had to turn him again..."

The white haired male awoke a few hours later to a familiar weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he looked down and smiled softly, running his hand through the sleeping raven's hair.  
"I tried to get him to go back upstairs but he refused to leave your side."  
Stixx chuckled and looked over. "This is typical for him. He did almost the same thing when we were kids... He's always been so protective of me."  
Eclipse smiled softly and leaned back in her chair. "Well, you both need to take it easy so Cipher, Em and I will be staying here until you're both back on your feet.''  
"You don't have to do that, we'll be fine. We've been through worse and besides we have Tobias and the others who can give us a hand if we need it."  
"You're not going to win this argument."  
Stixx started to speak but stopped when he felt the other male shift and sit up with a yawn. "Hey are you okay?"  
Jay looked at him and nodded slightly. "Are you? Do you need anything?"  
"Jay relax. If either of you need anything I can get it," Eclipse said softly as she stood up. "In the mean time, you two need to talk. If you need me, just call." Eclipse went out to the kitchen as Stixx sat up and pulled Jay into his lap.

The raven gently leaned back against the taller male and held up his wrist. "Drink then we'll talk." He stayed quiet as Stixx took the offered wrist and bit into it, taking what he needed then healed the wound. "You shouldn't have risked yourself like you did... The others could have helped you out..."  
Stixx kissed the male's shoulder and shook his head. "I couldn't risk anyone else's life. I've told you before I would give up everything just to make sure you were safe... I'm sorry but I wasn't about to allow them to take you from me." He held the raven closer and lightly rubbed his chest, his concern rising when Jay remained silent. "What's on your mind babe?"  
Jay shook his head and looked up with a faint smile. "Nothing, I just... I'm just thinking again. I have a question. Why did the angel call you Snow?"  
"That's a name I had hoped I would never hear again... That's what they called me when I was in Heaven. They understood that I didn't want to be called by my real name but had refused to call me by the name you gave me. The others felt it would be wrong to be called by a name that a necromancer picked, so they called me Snow because of my hair color. Now, tell me the truth. What's on your mind?"  
Jay shifted slightly and laid his head on the other male's chest. "I can't help but feel that so much of the pain and trouble you've been through has been my fault. Think about it, you've gone through so much since we've been together yet you're still by my side. Why?"  
"Because I love you. We've been through a lot together and I wouldn't change a single thing about it. We have our family, just like we wanted. Hell, we've been married for almost ten years now. Think about it this way, you have been through just as much as I have because of me and I know you wouldn't change anything."  
Jay nodded and cuddled into the taller male. "You've put a lot of faith in someone that's broken and I swear I won't let you down. I'll stand by your side until the end of time and even after if you will have me there."  
Stixx tipped the smaller male's face towards his and kissed him softly. "Just as I'll always be beside you and I'll love you until my dying breath."


	8. Slipping

"I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there"

~My Demons- Starset~

 

The next few months passed before Stixx was completely back to proper health. During that time, the male had noticed that his lover had started to act odd. Jay had become a bit more withdrawn and silent than was his usual nature, which concerned the older male though whenever he asked, the raven told him he was fine. Stixx hadn't believed him and had decided to finally get the truth out of him. He stood and gently grabbed the smaller male's arm when he walked into the kitchen. "Jay, talk to me. What's going on?"  
Jay flinched slightly and kept his gaze lowered towards the floor. "I told you it's nothing. I'm fine. It's just my depression kicking in."  
Stixx tipped the raven's face towards his and frowned slightly. "Don't lie to me. Your eyes are darker than normal. I want the truth. The last time your eyes changed was when your sanity snapped." He growled faintly when Jay stayed silent as he looked away again and made them appear at the clearing in the woods.  
Jay pulled his arm free and turned away from his husband. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let me handle this on my own?"  
"Because I love you and I refuse to let you fight alone. I promised to stand by your side and I won't break that promise again."  
A small laugh slipped from the shorter male. "Really now? Who said I wanted your help? I have fought my battles on my own for so long, I can continue to do so now. I don't need yours or anyone else's help."  
"Leaving your side was my biggest failure and regret. I let you go through all of that alone. I refuse to do it again..." Stixx knelt down by Jay's side, placing a hand on his shoulder when the raven dropped to his knees with a groan. "You can hate me later but I'm not leaving your side."  
Jay growled slightly and used the shadows around him to push the taller male away. "D-Don't touch me... Please, just trust me on this... I don't want to hurt you..."  
Stixx stumbled slightly but caught his balance and knelt beside the other again and offered him a hand, his icy gaze meeting the now black one of his lover. "Babe I promise I can handle anything thrown at me."  
The raven hesitantly took the offered hand and looked away. "If anything happens, please forgive me..." He flinched and growled faintly when he felt Stixx pull him into his embrace. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this all back..."  
The taller vampire held the other closer and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I already forgave you. There is nothing you could ever do that I wouldn't forgive. Don't fight it, I'm ready for whatever is in store."  
Jay closed his eyes and shivered as he tried to stay calm. "It's all too much..." He winced and gently kissed the other male before he pulled away and stood, using his scythe to keep his balance. "There's someone back in the world that doesn't belong here. I can feel his energy, but I can't tell who it is... My mother is dying even though she won't admit it. The war... it's all fucking with my head... On top of that I have both sides of the magic council fighting over my abilities. I'm trying to remain neutral but this is all getting out of hand."  
Stixx stood up and looked at the other concerned. "Explain what you mean, maybe I can help."  
"I don't know how to explain it..." Jay groaned as he felt his grip on his sanity slip. "Forgive me...''  
Stixx kissed his lover and stepped back, stretching his light blue and black charred wings as he summoned his scythe, breaking it down into two blades. "I love you...''

The "corrupted" state had taken over the raven and looked up at the taller male with a twisted grin, his voice was low and cracked when he spoke. "How could you love something so pathetic and weak?"  
"Because he's my husband and best friend, things you will never understand."  
"Oh, but how easily bonds like those can be broken," he vanished only to reappear behind the other male moments later and buried the blade of his scythe into his shoulder.  
Stixx growled in pain as he reached behind him and ripped the blade out, shoving the raven away from him. "No, no bonds will be broken. You aren't Jay."  
The male chuckled darkly as he shook his head and used the pole of the scythe to trip Stixx then slammed the blade into his chest, only to pull it free and step back, casting a tight ring of flames around the other vampire as he got to his feet. "You obviously don't understand. Things and people can come between relationships. Take one step and you lose your wings again."  
"You'll never come between us.''  
"Did I say I would?"  
Stixx looked at the flames and managed to get over them, reaching for his blades.  
"Oh, so smart," the male chuckled sarcastically as he flicked his wrist, making the flames rise and catch the other's wings. "Now, do you want your precious little monster back or not?"  
The taller vampire turned his gaze from the ashy remains of his wings back towards the thing that had taken over his husband. "When I separate you two, I swear on everything unholy I will destroy you in the slowest way possible."  
"Whatever. If you want the bastard back then do your worst. Come on, come get him. The longer you wait, the longer I'm here and the closer you are to losing him completely. Though I do believe the world would be better off without him.''  
Stixx hesitated for a moment as he tried to figure out the best way to go through with his plan without causing the other harm. He used the shadows around him to constrict Jay, careful not to hurt him and brought him to Sam and Adam's. "Adam, I need your help!"  
The male chuckled and hummed to himself as he made the bindings grow tighter, cutting into the borrowed flesh of his host and made other wounds rip open as he struggled and tried to get away. "Have fun."  
Adam darted down the stairs with Sam close behind as Stixx held the struggling male tight. "Shit. Sam, when I'm done I need you to take Jay up to one of the spare rooms so he can rest." The raven cast a spell to put the smaller male to sleep and placed a hand on Jay's chest, pulling a shadow like mist free and transferred it to the body he had created.  
"I'll be back," Stixx gently handed the unconscious male to Sam then grabbed the male by the throat and vanished with him.

Sam took his son up to a spare room and laid him on the bed as the shadowy bindings dissipated and started to bandage the wounds as Adam joined him.  
"I couldn't remove all of Jay's darker aspect without harming him." Adam knelt beside the bed and ran a hand through Jay's hair. "He's going to be angry with himself when he finds out Stixx lost his wings again..."  
"I figured as much. At least the small amount that's left won't kick in unless someone he cares about is in serious trouble."  
Jay groaned softly as he awoke and looked up at Adam and Sam. "What the hell happened?..."  
"I extracted most of your darkness and Stixx is currently taking care of it."  
Jay flinched and carefully sat up. "Did I hurt anyone?"  
Adam gently pushed him back down on the pillow. "The only person that got hurt was Stixx but from what I could tell it wasn't anything major. You need to rest and don't blame yourself for what happened, it's not your fault."   
The smaller raven stayed silent as he allowed himself to be pushed back, looking up at the ceiling and Sam gently pulled Adam out of the room, shutting the door behind them as Stixx appeared in the room.  
"Jay are you alright?" Stixx frowned slightly when Jay didn't answer and knelt beside him. "Babe?"  
"Yes?.."  
The taller male gently caressed the raven's cheek. "Are you alright?"  
Jay nodded slightly as he leaned into the other's touch. "Are you?"  
"I'm perfectly fine now. I'm more worried about you."  
The smaller male looked over at his lover and gently touched his hand before sitting up. "I'm fine, I promise. How badly did I hurt you?"  
Stixx kissed the other male softly before he spoke. "You didn't hurt me and I have a scar on my shoulder and chest from your scythe and I lost my wings to a spell."  
Jay looked down and covered his face. "I'm so sorry... I tried not to let it take over... If I had better control over myself this wouldn't have happened..."  
Stixx sat on the bed and pulled Jay into his lap, holding him close. "This isn't your fault, please stop blaming yourself. You've had a lot happen to you lately and it all got to you. There was nothing you could have done." He tipped the raven's face towards his and kissed him. "I love you."  
Jay leaned into him and smiled faintly. "I love you, too."


	9. Leaving (I'm Sorry)

"Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby"

~Don't Cry- Guns 'N Roses~

 

Stixx awoke without realizing he had even fallen asleep. He yawned and reached over for the smaller male only to quickly sit up when all he felt was the coolness of an empty bed. "The hell?" He picked up the tear stained note that had been placed on the raven's pillow.

"Stixx,

I'm sorry to do this while you're asleep but I already know that if I tried while you were awake, you would have done everything possible to stop me. I'm leaving for a short time. I hurt you and honestly, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you again with the way everything is going and I just can't risk you or the kids like that. The battle that rages in my mind is one that you can't help with. My magic has remained neutral and now I'm paying the price for it. Because of that and everything else, I haven't been feeding properly and I can feel myself slipping closer to the edge of my rogue state. I can't let you or anyone else get hurt because of me. I'll be home once I feel it's safe... I love you, and again, I'm sorry...

Jay"

Stixx felt tears threaten to fall as he slipped off the bed and out of the house, careful not to wake the other two sleeping males and made his way back home. He didn't want to worry them with what happened that early in the morning.

Jay stumbled through the woods, only stopping to lean against a tree for a moment when his vision blurred to the point where he couldn't see at all. Once he had gotten to the field, he dropped to his knees with a growl, holding his head. He could feel his magic rush through him and tried to keep it at bay as it threatened to rip free. The vampire's control slipped as he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder which resulted in a near by tree exploding into small slivers of bark and dust. He glanced over, ready to defend himself but relaxed when he realized who was beside him. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."  
Eclipse shook her head and smiled softly. "Don't apologize, it's fine, I promise. I know your magic is screwing up on you, so I'm here to help you the best that I can."  
"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine on my own."  
The ginger female sighed and knelt in front of him. "Jay, listen to me. You helped me when I needed it, let me do the same for you. And don't think I'll back down and take no for an answer. But first things first, you need to feed. I may not be a vampire but I can tell that you're weak."  
Jay chuckled faintly and looked at her. "You're just as stubborn as ever." He took the offered wrist and bit into it, drinking slowly so he didn't hurt her and so he could keep his thirst in check. Once he had enough, he pulled away and healed the wound. "Thank you..."  
Eclipse nodded and gently ran a hand through the male's hair. "You need to relax and let me help you, okay?"  
Jay nodded faintly and tried to keep his magic under control.

Stixx slipped quietly into the house and sat down on the couch, unaware of the fact that he wasn't alone until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled faintly. "Hey Shade."  
"Hey, what's going on? I could feel your pain before you even got to the house," the gold eyed male said softly as he sat on the couch beside the taller male.   
"I'm just worried about Jay. I feel horrible over the fact that I can't help him in the way that he needs right now. I swore I would stand by his side through everything, yet I'm completely helpless in this situation." Stixx pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to Shade.  
Shade took the note, quickly reading it before handing it back with a sigh. "Stixx, you aren't letting him down in any way, so get that thought out of your head right now. There's only so much you can do and this is just something you'll have to let him face on his own. I promise you, it's all going to work out in the end."  
A faint smile touched the older vampire's lips as he nodded. "I know, but it still bothers me."  
"I understand that, but you can't let it get to you. Talk to Jay when he comes home. I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing I have."


	10. Returning To You

"For the distance I have traveled  
upon an ocean of despair  
have led me back into your arms once more  
an answer to a little prayer"

~Return (Coming Home)- The Cruxshadows~

 

It had been almost two years since Jay had left to try and get his magic under control. Though he had refused to see his family, the raven had kept in contact through letters and updates delivered by Eclipse until the past three months. Jay had stopped writing and Eclipse had stopped dropping by, which concerned Stixx, though he wouldn't let it show for the kids' sake. During the time, Gemi, now age sixteen, and her best friend Casey had begun dating and Echo and Koba had adopted a young boy of their own.   
Stixx sighed softly as he watched the snow fall harder and looked down at the coffee cup in his hands. Usually the winter made him happy, but it had the completely opposite effect for the past two years. He closed his eyes for a few moments until he felt a familiar presence behind him and turned around.  
Jay had slipped into the house and silently lowered himself to one knee, keeping his eyes on the floor. He took a shaky breath as he felt his husband's gaze fall on him. "I already know what you're going to say, but please, just hear me out... I'm sorry that I left the way I did but I knew what would have happened if I had stayed. I would have turned on you and the kids and I couldn't have allowed that. It was enough that I hurt you once..."  
Stixx stayed silent as he gently took Jay's hand and pulled him to his feet, his icy gaze locking with the lavender one of his lover before he kissed the raven deeply. "I understand your reasons, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm just glad to have you home."

Christmas was around the corner and everyone was looking forward to it. The kids and the others left for the night, allowing Jay and Stixx to have the house to themselves. The raven gently kissed the taller male and sent him out for a few hours so he could set up what he had planned.   
The vampire cooked Stixx's favorite meal and set up candles on either side of the purple roses and white lilies he had gotten from the garden. Neither of them really ate much since such sustenance no longer became a need once they were turned, but once in a while it was still nice. Once things were almost ready, Jay quickly showered and changed into the nicest outfit he had, tying his hair back in a ribbon and slipped his moon pendant back on then went down to finish setting up before Stixx returned.   
The raven had just finished setting the table and went to light the candles when he felt the arms of his husband around his waist, causing him to jump slightly.

Stixx chuckled and kissed the shorter male's shoulder. "You look wonderful babe," he smiled softly and let go of the male, taking a step back and flipped off the overhead light, casting the room into shadows until the candles were lit.  
Jay smiled softly and looked over his shoulder as he opened a bottle of wine and filled their glasses. "Have a seat. I figured we could do something special tonight since I don't know when we'll have a night to ourselves again."  
"Are you sure you don't want help with anything?" Stixx put his hands up in surrender and sat down when Jay gave him an annoyed look.  
The shorter vampire sat down and took his husband's hand, lightly running his thumb over the other's. "I know we really don't celebrate the holidays but we really haven't had the chance to do anything together with all the hell we've been dealing with... I just hope everything is okay..."  
"Baby relax, it's perfect. To be honest, even the smallest of kisses or the few moments we get to spend together are all more precious to me than anything else in this world." Stixx smiled softly, kissing the smaller male's hand.

After dinner, Stixx cleared the table and leaned against the counter as Jay washed the dishes. He absent mindedly played with his necklace then looked over as the other shut off the water. "You know, you never did explain why you chose these particular pendants. I mean, I know it was your way of apologizing but..."  
Jay dried his hands and gently pulled the other male down into a kiss. "Think about it this way. The moon sheds light in the darkness. When I lost you, my life felt like an eternal cycle of night. You were the moon to my darkness and you still are."  
The white haired male tucked the raven's stray bangs behind his ear. "What about the stars?"  
"Those represent the three wishes I've had since we were children. Strength, peace and love. The strength to always stand by your side no matter how rough things got. Peace no matter how small of an amount and how rare those moments may be. As for love? That's pretty self explanatory. To be able to spend the rest of my eternity as your partner and lover. If you had to make a wish what would it be?"  
Stixx pulled Jay close and kissed his forehead. "What use do I have for wishes? I have everything I ever wanted. I have you and the kids. I guess if I had to choose, my only wish would be to continue to keep you and the kids happy and to make sure you're never alone again."  
Jay smiled softly and looked up at his lover. "You're too sweet, you know that? There's never going to be a moment where you let the kids or I down. I just hope I do the same for you."  
"I try and you could never let us down. I love you and nothing will ever change that. As long as you want me in your life, I'll always be here. Even if there ever comes a time where you don't want me around, I'll still be here for you waiting until you need me again. Now," Stixx gently took the male's hand and kissed it before leading him towards the stairs. "Why don't you let me give you your gift, hm? Go up to the bedroom and wait for me,'' he smiled softly as he watched the shorter male slip up the stairs.

Jay flipped on the hall light an arched an eyebrow questioningly when he saw the light purple rose petals leading to the closed bedroom door. ''What the hell?..." he mumbled softly as he pushed open the door without looking into the room. He reached for the light switch, only to stop when he realized the room was already lit up. The raven looked up, a faint blush touching his cheeks as he noticed the lit candles and incense spread through out the room and the rose petals strewn across the bed. A shy smile played along his lips as he picked up the small box on the nightstand beside the vase of lilies and opened it, revealing an antique bracelet. "What am I supposed to do with you?" Jay shook his head and turned to walk out, only to jump when he almost ran into Stixx. "Oh, hey babe."  
Stixx smiled softly and kissed him then picked up the bracelet, fastening it on the raven's wrist. "Hey. What did you think of your surprise?"  
"It's beautiful, but when did you set this up? I sent you out of the house."  
The taller vampire chuckled and lightly ran his fingertips along the raven's sides, earning a slight shiver from the smaller male. "I came in after you finished your shower. It gave me plenty of time to set this up for you. I know it's not much but I also know you prefer the simple things."  
Jay felt a shy smile cross his lips as his cheeks flushed. "It's funny, we've been married for almost ten years now and you still can make me blush."  
"I think it's cute."  
"Oh hush," Jay chuckled and pulled the taller male into a kiss. "Now, I know this isn't all you had planned.''  
"You know me too well babe," Stixx smiled and held the raven, kissing along his neck and slid his hands along his sides.  
Jay bit back a moan as he tipped his head to the side. "It's been a while and I'm sorry for that."  
"Don't apologize, everything is fine, I promise."

A soft gasp slipped from Jay's lips as he felt the cool sheets against his unusually warm skin and met the passionate kiss pressed to his lips as Stixx intertwined their fingers. "Stixx please..."  
Stixx straddled his soon to be lover and ran his hands down the smooth torso beneath him. "I missed the feeling of your skin babe. You know, your kisses alone could be my undoing," he chuckled softly as he kissed the male again then started to trace his fingertips along Jay's sides as he trailed light kisses and bites along his collar bone and chest. "I love you, Jay," he said softly as he pressed a soft kiss to the raven's lips and slid off of him, moving his legs and kneeling between them.  
"I-I love you too," Jay replied and returned the kiss then watched his lover's movements, softly moaning at the feeling of the taller male's touch. He cried out softly and his back arched when he felt the other's lips close around his length.  
Stixx began to suck on the raven's member, alternating between that and lightly running his tongue along the tip as a slight shiver ran down his spine due to the sounds his lover made. He pulled away after a few minutes and sat back before reaching into the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lightly scented lube from the drawer keeping his eyes on the raven as he spread some of the liquid on his fingers. "Babe look at me." Stixx waited until Jay looked at him then took the male's length in his mouth. He heard the moan as well as felt it as it worked through Jay's body, then heard a hiss of pleasure as his finger pressed into the tight entrance. He moved his finger slowly, gently, not wishing to cause his lover any discomfort. He worked at loosening the entrance until Jay was panting hard and writhing on the bed, grasping at the bed sheets. Stixx added another finger twisting and scissoring them and added a third finger, causing the male on the bed to start begging for more.  
"Fuck...please," Jay whimpered as he felt himself growing closer to his release.  
The taller male continued until he made the raven cum then continued to suck until he was sure that he had taken all that Jay had to give, then he allowed the flesh to slip from his mouth but his fingers never stopped moving. "Mmm, you taste sweet," Stixx said as his tongue licked at the soft flesh and felt it twitching back to life. "Turn over for me babe," he said softly as he removed his fingers.  
Jay moaned and whimpered softly at the loss but did as he was told and rolled onto his stomach. "What are you planning?"  
"You'll see," Stixx replied as he raised his hips up and began to run his tongue over the already well lubed entrance, listening as Jay moaned softly as his head sank into the pillows. He continued for a few moments, showing his appreciation as the raven's back arched and muffed moans were heard. He lifted himself and lubed his length and slowly slid into the smaller male as his moans mingled with those of his lover as he kept his pace steady and slow, then slowly built up the speed until he was sure neither of them could take anymore. Stixx adjusted slightly and caught the raven's sweet spot, a shiver running down his spine as he listened to the pleasure filled screams that came from his lover and groaned as they both hit their release.   
Jay screamed his lover's name and panted, shivering as the other carefully pulled out and pulled him down onto the bed. He cuddled into Stixx and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he slowly caught his breath and relaxed as he felt the blankets pulled up. He settled against the taller male and laid his head on the other's chest. "I love you. Thank you for an amazing night."  
Stixx smiled softly and lightly ran a hand through the raven's hair. "You're welcome and I love you too babe. Now get some rest."  
Jay nodded and curled up beside him, closing his eyes and slowly drifted off listening to the other's heart beat.


	11. Anniversary

"We never said it was easy  
And no one gave us a thing  
Now that last part is so pleasing  
We're stronger than you think"

~Stand Up- All That Remains~

 

"Well, do you think he'll like it?" Stixx looked at the shorter male beside him as he folded up the note and slipped it in his pocket.  
Tails nodded and smiled softly. "You know he's going to love it. Relax okay? You need to finish getting ready." The male stepped out of the room, leaving Stixx alone in the room.  
The vampire fastened the last few buttons of his crimson dress shirt and slipped on the black vest before tying his hair back, leaving the freshly dyed lavender bangs loose resting on his shoulders and turned as the door opened and smiled softly. "Hey sweetie."  
"Hey dad, you look nice," Casey smiled as she handed him a black and purple mask. "Gemi is going to help mom get ready. I think he's going to look great but he's nervous about what you'll think."  
Stixx chuckled softly. "You'd think after ten years of marriage he'd realize I think he's absolutely perfect no matter what."  
"I know and he does too, but Gemi and I got him to dress differently than normal so he's a little on edge. Anyway, hurry up, you have to be there before mom."  
The male nodded and picked up the small box that contained Jay's gift and slipped it into his pocket before leaving the room.

Jay looked at the box beside him before pulling the black and ice blue trimmed semi short dress out. "I can't believe they talked me into this..." he sighed slightly as he changed into the dress. "God I look stupid."  
Tobias walked up behind the raven and tightened the lacing in the back of the corset styled top. "No you don't, you look absolutely wonderful. Try to relax."  
Gemi walked in and handed him the arm sleeves that went with the dress. "Are you okay mom?"  
Jay smiled softly as he took the gloves and slipped them on while Gemi sat beside him and braided his hair. "Yeah I'm fine dear. I'm just a little nervous about this whole thing."  
"There's no need to be nervous," the pink haired teen smiled as she fixed the male's choker and nudged the knee high boots over to him. "You look beautiful and I know dad's going to love it. Come on, you can't be late." Gemi stood with a smile as Jay slipped the boots on and left the room.

Echo was waiting outside of the park lodge when Jay and Gemi arrived. He smiled and pushed open the door to reveal the room had been decorated in silver, black and lavender and three men standing on the stage. All three of them looked identical all the way down to the same purple streak in their hair. "Alright mom, we're going to start with a little game. You have to ask them questions to find out which one is actually dad. Let's say it's a little test to see how well dad actually remembers everything."  
Jay stood in front of the stage and looked up at the three males. "Great... Alright fine, first question. When and where did we meet?"  
The first male raised his hand slightly before he spoke. "We met when we were children. Your family had just moved in and my grandfather insisted that I went over to greet you. You were the first person outside of my family I had spoken to in my short five years of life."  
"Question two. Where was our first kiss?"  
The second male shifted slightly and looked at Jay. "In front of the fire pit when you were fourteen."  
The first male chuckled softly when Jay shook his head no. "Our first kiss was actually under our tree. You were ten. I carved our initials in the tree and kissed you in the rain."  
Jay smiled softly as he listened to the answer. "Final question. Where did we go for our first date and what outfits were chosen by who?"  
Two of the males looked at each other confused as the first one smiled. "We went to the park because I knew you don't like to be around a lot of people. We watched the sunset then talked for a while before heading home and enjoying the rest of our night. The outfits were both leather. Mine was solid black and yours was black and purple and both were chosen by Tails and Tobias."  
Jay stepped up on the stage and gently removed the first male's mask. "Those are three of my most cherished memories, even after all these years."

Stixx smiled and kissed the raven as the other two males vanished. "Believe me they're my favorites too." He pulled the note and small box from his pocket as the others in attendance took their seats. "I know that we would usually give our letters to each other but tonight is special and it goes with the gift I have for you." He smiled slightly as he opened the note. "Jay, I know I'm not the richest person in the world and that I do things to piss you off. Truth is, I'm not perfect and I know it, but I try to do everything I possibly can to make you smile. I know you don't think it means much, but your smile is everything to me. It helps me to continue for another day. I know I'm no angel, trust me, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying my hardest to be everything that you want and need. I love you and would gladly change everything that I am just to see that beautiful smile of yours. I know we've been married for ten years now and we've seen our share of hell, but I hope I can continue to be everything you need and keep you happy." Stixx slipped the note back in his pocket then opened the box, revealing a silver ring with an amethyst heart and slipped it on Jay's right hand. "I tried to find something perfect for your gift but everything pales in comparison to your beauty."  
Jay felt his cheeks darken and looked up into his husband's icy eyes. "You already know that I think you're perfect and I would never ask you to change a thing," he said softly as he took the box Koba offered him. "The past ten years have been some of the best in my life. We've had our differences and what not but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Everything we've gone through has made us stronger. I know I'm not perfect and I know I've been hard to deal with at times and I apologize for that, but I have to thank you for standing by my side through it all. I know this isn't much and it's not even close to what you deserve but I hope this shows you that I do remember the small things about you." Jay pulled a fox pendant from the box and slipped it around Stixx's neck. "Happy anniversary babe. I love you."


	12. Called To War

"I'll see you in my dreams  
Hold you in my dreams  
Someone took you right out of my arms  
Still I feel the thrill of your charms

Lips that once were mine  
Tender eyes that shine  
They will light my way tonight  
I'll see you in my dreams"

~I'll See You In My Dreams- Moonspell~

 

The next morning found Stixx on the couch with a book when a member of the demon army appeared and bowed at his feet. The vampire looked up and set the book to the side concerned. "Dom what's wrong?"  
"My apologies sir, but some of the humans have risen against the supernatural community. A group of scientists have formed an army."  
Stixx jumped up and growled softly. "How many have we lost?"  
"Roughly two thousand, sir, and we're losing more as we speak."  
"Shit. Fend them off, I'll be there soon. I have to tell my family that I'm leaving." Stixx sighed as the demon vanished. "Babe you and the boys come here please. We need to talk."  
Jay walked in from the back yard wiping the dirt from the garden off of his hands, followed closely by the kids. "What's going on?"  
The white haired male shifted slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to leave for a while. A war has broken out and they need my help."  
The raven looked up at his husband, concern and fear clear in his eyes. "You're kidding right? That's basically suicide if you go!"  
Koba gently placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Mom, relax please. I know you'd go with him, Echo and I would too but we have kids to take care of. You have Nyx and we have Alec. Both of them are going to need us to stand strong."  
Jay nodded faintly and looked up at Stixx. "Just come home to us. Please?"  
Stixx kissed the raven and hugged him tightly. "I promise,'' he smiled softly then hugged the boys. "Take care of your mother while I'm gone. If anything happens be there for him and don't let him do anything stupid. I don't want him to get hurt."  
Koba returned the hug with a faint smile. "We can try. We all know how mom is."  
"That's all I could ask," Stixx smiled slightly as his armor materialized on himself. "I love you all."  
"We love you too, dad. Come back to us," Echo said softly as he held Koba close.  
"I'll be back I promise."

Jay shook slightly and sighed softly looking at the boys. "Alright, um, why don't we do something to get our minds off of this for a bit?"  
Koba stayed silent for a moment then smiled softly. "How about a movie? Then when the kids get up we can take them to the park or something?"  
The raven pressed a light kiss to Koba's forehead and smiled softly. "Sounds like a plan. Go get everything set up okay? Echo come with me for a moment." Jay went up to his room, Echo close behind, and looked through his nightstand drawer until he found what he wanted while using the shadows in the room to move his clothes and some other items to a spare room. "Here, these are for you and Koba. Your father and I picked these up while we were out the other day,"the vampire said quietly as he handed two wolf pendants that connected to make a heart to the taller male.  
Echo watched the shadows then looked at Jay with a smile as he took the pendants. "Thank you mom they're beautiful."  
The smaller male nodded and gently hugged his son before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind them.


	13. Year One Without You

"Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time"

~Memories- Within Temptation~

 

The raven male sat in the window of the living room, a cup of hot tea in his hands and his knees to his chest as he watched the snow fall. He took comfort in the silence of the room as the others were still asleep. He wished for rest but he hadn't known any since his husband had left for war almost a year ago. The frown that crossed his lips turned into a small smile as he watched the light snow falling, covering the small tracks from the animals that crossed through the yard the previous night. The air was cold, making the vampire grateful for the blanket he had wrapped around himself. He laid his head against the window as his mind wandered.

Jay had always hated winter. It wasn't so much the snow as it was the cold air. He enjoyed watching the snow fall from the comfort of the house but his friend had finally convinced him, after four years of trying, to go out and play. The child sighed as he pulled on his boots and coat and made his way to the tree where his friend had said he would be waiting. The eight year old raven glanced around confused when he realized Tony was nowhere to be seen and had turned to head back home when he felt something cold hit him in the back of the head and heard a small muffled laugh. He turned around and tipped his head slightly as he picked up a snow ball that had been thrown and had missed its target and jumped as another snowball hit him. Jay quickly looked up at the sound of Tony's laugh and grinned as he threw the snowball he held, hitting the auburn boy in the side and knocked him out of the tree. Jay waited, growing more concerned when Tony didn't get up. He knelt down beside the other boy, afraid he had caused him harm and screamed in surprise as he was tackled into a snow bank. Both boys laughed and Tony was gone just as quickly as he had appeared, running into the field and stopped as he waited for the smaller male to catch up.

They spent the next few hours playing in the snow. Jay had forgotten about the pond and slid across it, landing hard on a near by snow covered rock and ripped his leg open. Tony rushed over and gently picked the raven up and carried him back to the house. Tony helped Sam wrap the boy's wound and wrapped a blanket around them as Miranda made them some tea to help them warm up. Despite the injury, Jay had the best time of his young life and had learned to enjoy the winter.

Jay reached down and absent mindedly touched the scar on his leg from that day, a smile playing across his lips as he blinked back the tears that stung his lavender eyes.  
"Mom?"   
Jay jumped at the soft voice and looked over with a smile. He felt his heart break a bit as he looked at Koba but brushed it off. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"  
Koba shifted slightly and smiled. "I, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You aren't usually down here so early."  
The male slipped off the window ledge and set the blanket on the couch. "I'm alright, just thinking again."  
The white haired teen nodded and hugged the other male tightly. "Dad will be home safe, right?"  
The raven chewed his lip and returned the hug. "I hope so..." He shook his head and smiled softly. "Come to the kitchen and give me a hand with breakfast." Jay walked out to the kitchen, Koba close behind.

As they approached the kitchen door they were almost knocked over as Alec and Nyx ran through coughing. Jay pulled Koba out of the way and watched the kids, concern written clearly across his face. "Dare I ask what happened?" The kids coughed and pointed to the kitchen before they ran off. As soon as the door was opened, they were greeted with a cloud of black smoke. Jay and Koba coughed and opened the windows to try and air the kitchen out. Once the smoke cleared, Jay saw a very annoyed Cipher standing at the stove holding a burnt pan. "What the hell?"  
Cipher sighed and set the pan down. "Well, I've noticed how depressed you've been and I wanted to help take a bit of stress off of your shoulders, even if it was just cooking breakfast for the kids... But that failed miserably."  
Jay smiled softly and hugged the gold haired female as Koba tried to clean the pan, finally giving up and tossing it in the trash. "At least you tried and I thank you for that. You've been a great help to me over the past year and I couldn't thank you or the others enough."


	14. A Chance Encounter

"Once again I lie and wait here  
Time to play our little game  
If I find you then it's fate, dear  
Just me winning once again

And now I can hear you breathing  
And now I can smell your fear  
I can't wait now 'cause I'm seething  
I'll make you my souvenir"

~Ready Or Not (I'm Coming)- Oomph!~

 

Late into the night four men, three of which were sharing a wine skin, stumble onto the road from the woods.   
"Damn that girl put one hell of a fight didn't she?"  
"She sure did but it was so worth it. Ain't had ourselves one like that in a long time."  
The man's recently given split fat lip left the drunkard a hard time speaking but the three grin ear to ear. The fourth followed them in silence trying to forget the horror he had been forced to watch and yet making sure to note the location of the body for the family should he get away.  
"You, we are empty here come on fool fill us up."  
Shaking his head, he waved his hand over the skin and fills it back up.  
"Hey you hear that?" One man said as they stopped and listened, hearing the sound of swishing like someone laying the hay and for some reason sung a sea tune.  
"Now who the hell would be singing that crap way out here and working the field this late? What do you say. Should we have ourselves a bit of fun here?"  
Not bothering to mask their approach, they walked into the field and followed the sound of the song about a poor sailor getting cursed with women falling for him when they weren't close to what he liked.

There among the cut hay, a figure covered with sweat shining in the moonlight swung his scythe with practiced ease, his hair black as night long and swaying with him.   
"Oh well then it would appear it's time for my lunch break. What say you gents? Care to join me? Though I'm not fond of second hand drinking," he sighed and grabbed a long black coat laying next to him, quickly swinging it on.   
"Sure we'll join you but we have nothing to eat, so appears your food will have to become ours."  
"Oh? Hmm it doesn't seem like you would enjoy the taste of your friends but I could be wrong." His gaze turned on them, causing them to stumble backwards. Eyes of lavender stare out from a pale face. The face which a moment ago seemed to be very jovial had turned quite sinister. "You did seem to enjoy the blood of that young girl back there so maybe you would enjoy theirs."  
"Bloody hell you goin' on about freak? No girl we know of."  
"Really? Well hell, that sap you have bound to you there seems to think otherwise. Oh and what's this? Why, there she is herself! Come, come join us and tell us just what happened."   
The three men spun around and one let out a blood curling wail as the figure of the young girl stumbled up to them. When they turned to look at the man, nothing but the fields shadows remain.   
"I say. The way she looks at you would have to say otherwise," the voice echoed around them then with a whisper, the blade of the scythe appeared, coming from the lead man's stomach. "Oh do sit and watch. I made sure not to hit anything major. I figured you'd enjoy watching and maybe want to partake since you said you'd take food from me."   
The three stared at the blade in shock. Oddly the man that had been pierced felt no pain but his eyes widened as he saw the mysterious man appear behind one of the others. With a finger to his lips he grinned, revealing his fangs which were promptly sunk into the neck of his victim.

"Damn it. I really do hate second hand alcohol. It tastes so disgusting. Ah well hey! Now now no running it's very rude you know. If my husband were here, he wouldn't have liked that very much." With a flick of his hand the other man's shadow, who had managed to get a good distance away, wrapped its arms around him and brought him back. "Ugh, after that other one I'm definitely not in the mood for you. How about.... Oh, I know."  
He put his hands to the man's head and closed his eyes for a minute then let go. First the man stared in confusion then his eyes glazed over and he ran screaming in pure terror.  
"Enjoy. That's several thousand memories of being the victim of rape. Ah how I love that scream. Now. What. To. Do. With you," he tapped his finger on the man's nose as he thought.  
"Who...who are you? What are you?"  
The field lit up for a second as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. With a grin, he called his scythe to his hand and backed away. He first looked to the fourth man then back.  
"Me? Just call me Jay. As for what I am, your judge and executioner should work well enough. Now, my other good man here. You're free to go. I suggest you walk away. Very fast. This won't be pretty. Young lady? Rest in peace when your done with your new friend here." By the end of the sentence all that is left is his lavender eyes and the glow of his tobacco. Then with a blink even that vanished.


	15. Year Two Suffering Loss

"Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet."

~Goodbye My Lover- James Blunt~

The second year began with no news of the war. Everyone had been on edge but tried not to show it, especially around the children. Dawn broke over the horizon as a soldier from the demonic army hesitantly approached the house and knocked, silently waiting for an answer. Jay set his cup on the coffee table and answered the door. As soon as he saw the look on the male's face, his heart dropped. The soldier lowered his gaze and bowed then vanished after Jay took the envelope.  
The vampire looked at the heavy item in his hands as he shut the door, then carefully opened it, pulling out the contents. A low whimper escaped his lips as he looked down at his husband's ring and moon pendant then turned his attention to the letter. There was a detailed account of what had happened during the war then an apology and condolences for his loss. Jay felt his knees give out and barely caught himself on the wall before he fell and sat on the steps as the reality of the letter hit him.  
Cipher and Eclipse appeared in front of Jay as Echo and Koba rushed down the stairs when they felt the male's pain. Echo sat beside the vampire and gently held him close. "Mom? What's wrong?"  
Jay stayed silent and held his husband's ring tighter, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as Cipher took the letter and read it over, Eclipse reading over her shoulder then handed the letter to Echo. Tobias walked in and set his coat on the back of the chair. "Hey guys w-" he stopped mid sentence and looked over at Jay. "What's wrong?"   
Echo took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. "Dad is dead..."  
Tobias gently pulled Jay to his feet and held the smaller male tightly as he finally broke and sobbed against the older male's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jay..."  
Jay pulled away and sat on the steps shaking. "This... This isn't right... I can't even bury him..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Cipher glanced over at the ginger male before she knelt down and wiped the raven's tears. "They never found Stixx's body, just his ring and pendant."  
Nyx had silently watched from the top of the stairs then quietly wet down and sat in Jay's lap, hugging him tightly. "Don't cry mama... Daddy wouldn't want you to cry... It's going to be okay..."  
Jay gently held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I know baby girl... It's just going to take some time is all...."  
Nyx stayed with Jay for a few moments then kissed his cheek and got up. "I love you mama," she said softly before she ran up the stairs and to her room.  
Cipher helped Jay to his feet then watched him go up the stairs then turned to Eclipse and walked out of the room with the others.


	16. Empty Caskets and Broken Hearts

"Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most  
You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear..."

~I'll See You Again- Westlife~

 

Jay and the others stood silently as a mist like rain fell. The pallbearers brought the empty rose wood coffin to the pedestal and set it down then took their places with the rest of the mourners.  
Adam stood at the top of the coffin and stayed silent for a moment as he looked over the small group then back down again and pulled a folded paper from his pocket. "We're gathered here to honor the life of Stixx. He was important to all of us in one way or another, whether it be as a brother, father, friend, son or lover. Though the pain is strong and we are all saddened by his loss, we must never forget him or what he meant to us.

Death is not the end  
For love will go on  
And you will find evidence  
Long after I have gone.  
The flowers that we planted  
Will blossom without end  
You'll find me in their beauty  
As to their needs you tend.  
The books we read together  
The laughter in the pages  
Will continue to give pleasure  
To you throughout the ages.  
So do not mourn my passing  
You are not left alone  
You'll always find me waiting  
In the places we have known.  
The bond that grew between us  
Will not abate with time  
It will go on for always  
I'm yours, and you are mine."

Jay stepped forward and set a black rose on the coffin then placed his hand against the cool wood, his tears mingling with the rain. "Stixx was the best thing in my life besides my children. He was my best friend, my husband and closest companion, everything anyone could ever ask for all in one person... As long as we live, he'll never be forgotten. He'll always be alive in our hearts, our dreams and our memories... And I swear on my love for him, his death will be avenged..." The vampire stepped away from the coffin and turned away, resting his head on his oldest son's shoulder when he felt Echo wrap an arm around him.   
Sam stepped forward and placed a purple rose with the rest of the flowers. "I had the honor of watching Stixx grow from a young child to a teenager and saw how happy he made my son... After I've watched him pick up the shattered remains of everyone's lives and hearts and help piece it all back together again. I hope he's at peace wherever he may be..." He stepped back and took his place beside Jay.  
Adam watched as the others placed their flowers on the coffin then placed his own with the rest. "Though he wasn't by blood, Stixx was my son and I will always think of him as such. As Jay said, as long as we live, his legacy will remain. He will live on in our hearts and in our memories. May he find peace in the next life."  
They all remained silent as the coffin was lowered into the ground and the dirt was placed over it. Jay stayed behind as the others left, lightly touching the marker then went in the opposite direction. He had made a promise that he intended to keep.


	17. A Promise Kept

"After the night he died  
I wept my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed down at my feet"

~The Promise- Within Temptation~

 

Jay made his way into the woods, following the energy of the scientists who had started the war. His normally lavender eyes darkened to a violet color as he jumped up in a tree with a smirk, making sure to catch their attention in the process. The vampire's smirk widened into a grin as the three men looked around confused then snapped his fingers, causing the shadows to form into chains and bind the scientists execution style. He looked at the three and shook his head in disappointment as guillotines appeared in front of them. "That was too easy, you know. But you're lucky you're the first group I came across. Your end will be quick though you don't deserve it." He snapped his fingers again and watched as their heads rolled across the ground then jumped down and took off after the next group.  
By the time he came across the next group, Jay had become just about emotionless. He felt numb as he made X-racks appear behind the two males and the shadows bound them in place. "Hm, what should I do with you two?"  
One of the two scientists struggled with a growl. "What the hell are you?"  
The second male struggled then stopped with a smirk. "Maybe he's like the white haired male we experimented on."  
Jay's eyes darkened dangerously for a moment then smiled. "You know what? What I am doesn't really matter, does it?" He played with Stixx's ring hanging from the chain of his moon pendant for a moment. "Ah, I think I know what I want to do now." The vampire leaned against a near by tree as four demons appeared and bowed briefly before they flipped the racks upside down and began to cut the males in half. He watched with a smirk, listening to the sound of their screams until they finally stopped. He set fire to the remains and grinned as he felt the energy of the main scientist who started it all. "Don't worry, you're next."

Jay hummed softly to himself as he followed the energy and made his way to the eighth floor and grabbed the male by the throat, throwing him through the concrete wall and cast a spell to keep him alive as the cement below shattered at the impact.  
The scientist got up with a groan and chuckled as he watched Jay jump down and lightly land on his feet. "You remind me of a white haired demon that tried to kill me. I loved listening to his screams before I ripped his heart out," the male grinned as the vampire stayed silent and summoned his scythe to his hands. Oh, did I hit a nerve there? Let's continue shall we? That was almost as sweet as peeling the flesh from his bones and watching it heal over before repeating the process over again."  
Jay flinched slightly as he turned his gaze away and sent the shadows after the male and used them to slam the male into the ground hard enough to crack more of the cement and summoned four skeletal horses to his side while releasing his scythe back to the shadows.  
The scientist coughed up blood as he sat up holding his side. "Didn't like that one, huh? Well, we had some men that we were running experiments on that were in prison for rape and murder. We brought them in and, well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest from there."  
Jay fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he used the shadows to bind the male's appendages to the horses. "There is nothing I could do that would ever be enough to avenge the suffering you caused my husband and my family.... This will have to do I suppose..." His voice was low and his tone hollow as he gave the order for the horses to move. He stayed silent and watched as the horses followed his command and listened as the dark chuckles turned into screams of pain and the sound of tearing flesh and muscle until there was nothing but silence. Jay destroyed the evidence of what had happened and walked away, soon dropping to his knees as the reality of the events hit him. He heard the soft rustle of a skirt but didn't bother to look over. If it was his time to go, so be it. The male jumped slightly at the feeling of a light hand on his cheek as the other wiped his tears and relaxed as he felt the familiar arms of one of of his dearest friends gently pick him up and held him close. Jay rested his head against Eclipse's shoulder and stayed silent as she brought him back to the house.


	18. Comfort

"Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in   
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within   
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in   
And carry you over to a new morning

~Sleep- Poets Of The Fall~

 

"I can't... I just can't do it..."  
"Please, you have to try...."  
Jay wiped his tears and shook his head. "It's pointless to try. Ever since before the war, most of my dreams were nightmares, but Stixx was here by my side and I knew I was safe... After he left, I haven't slept for most of the past two years and now..." He stopped and took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. "When he left, I kept having nightmares about him not returning and now I know he won't be... Plus I have to stay strong for the others...."   
Shade gently pulled the smaller male close and leaned back against the wall as he lightly rubbed the other's back. "Listen to me. Everyone is here for you, it's okay to break down in front of the others. You have stood strong for a long time now and it's your turn to seek help, to need a shoulder to lean on. You've been here for everyone here, let us return the favor... As for sleeping, I know our kind doesn't have to but you need to rest and you need to feed properly. I had this same argument with Stixx when you left and I won against him, I'm not giving up on this with you."  
Jay slowly relaxed as he laid his head on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry... I just... I don't know what to do anymore. I feel lost, terrified even..."  
The gold eyed vampire pressed a light kiss to the top of Jay's head and held him closer when he felt the smaller male shake. "It's okay to feel that way, it's normal. It's going to hurt for a while, hell to be completely honest, the pain may never fully fade away, but it will get better, I promise."  
Jay nodded and closed his eyes as his breath hitched slightly with the effort to stop the tears that threatened to fall again, only to break down, a soft sob ripping free.  
Shade held him and fought back his own tears. It had been a long time since he had seen his best friend this distraught and it killed him to know that there wasn't much he could do to help. "That's it, just let it out... I'm here for you... You aren't alone I promise." The raven looked down at the male in his arms when he noticed he'd gone quiet. "Are you alright?"  
The lavender eyed raven nodded, staying silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Yeah, I'm alright... I'm just exhausted in every way possible..."  
"Then sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise..." Shade held Jay and wrapped a blanket around him, humming softly until he knew the smaller vampire was asleep. A few tears slid down his cheeks as he watched the sleeping male then leaned his head back against the wall, waiting for Jay to wake again.


	19. Year Three Realizations

"Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first"

~Angels Fall First- Nightwish~

 

Jay slipped out of the house without speaking to anyone and made his way down to the beach just as the sun had started to rise. A light breeze blew his hair and jacket back as the vampire stopped by the water and looked up at the sky. He watched as the sky lightened from black to the bright reds, oranges and purples, the moon giving way to the sun. Jay sat in the sand and pulled his knees to his chest as he let his mind wander over the past three years. The stress and depression had hit everyone hard and he still couldn't believe what he had done to the scientists. He still felt like a monster, though the others had tried to convince him that he did the right thing. Jay looked down and smiled faintly as he saw a white rose with pale blue tips float over and stop on the sand beside him. The vampire picked up the rose and lightly touched one of the petals. "I guess this all is supposed to be some sort of lesson... Though I don't understand why you were taken from me, I hope you're safe and at peace..."

Cipher tied her hair back and sighed as her sister sat at the table with her. "This is ridiculous... I'm trying to figure out a way to help Jay at least feel a tiny bit better and I'm drawing an absolute blank..."  
The ginger necromancer looked at the other and slid her a cup of coffee. "You know the depression will pass on its own, it's just going to take some time. Wait, didn't he have that demon friend?"  
Cipher looked at Eclipse confused for a moment then nodded. "That's right, the incubus Shadow. Hm, I wonder..." She made a small book appear on the table and flipped through it until she found what she wanted. "Alright, I'll be back." With that, she vanished.

The demon sat quietly at the just about empty bar holding a still full bottle of beer. His shoulder length shaggy black hair was tied back, revealing the fact that his ears and an eyebrow were pierced. The black tank top he wore showed the sides of the angel wings tattooed on his back and the ones on his upper arm as well as the angelic voodoo doll on his forearm. A soft sigh escaped him as he took a sip from the bottle in his hand and looked over as a strange girl sat beside him. "Can I help you?"  
Cipher looked at the male for a moment before she spoke. "Quite possibly. I know you don't know me but we have a mutual friend that could use your help right about now."  
Shadow arched an eyebrow and set the bottle on the counter in front of him. "You're right, I don't know you. So how do we have a mutual friend, who is it and why would they need my help?"  
The gold haired female sighed and glared at the incubus. "My name is Cipher Code and the friend that needs you is Jay. He lost his husband last year and you're the only person I could think of to help him."  
The demon's crimson eyes narrowed slightly. "I swear on everything unholy if you're lying to me I will tear you to shreds." He stood up and paid for the un finished drink and walked out. "Let's go then."  
Cipher watched the male, tipping her head slightly when she noticed the roses on the back of his leg and followed him out. "May I ask about the tattoo on your leg?"  
"The roses? The crimson one is mine, the lavender one was for Jay and the blue one was for someone Jay loved to no end. Though I never met the guy, Jay meant enough to me that I got it done."  
The female nodded and led him back towards the house. "Jay isn't home right now but he should be soon."  
"So, Jay was married. Was he happy?"  
"Yes for ten years. His husband had to leave for war the day after their anniversary and he died in the war last year."  
Shadow flinched slightly. "Poor thing..." He fell silent as he followed Cipher into the house. "I wonder if he'll even remember me. I won't be surprised if he doesn't."

The vampire walked in about an hour after the others, not noticing the demon at the table and set the rose on the window sill before he gave a faint smile to Cipher and went up to his room. Shadow frowned and looked at the female who simply shook her head. "Don't mind him, he's been like this for a while now. If you want, go up to his room. It's the third door on the left.'' Cipher watched the demon stand and go up after Jay. "I hope I did the right thing by finding him..."


	20. Return Of An Old Friend

"I know how it hurts  
But I hate to hear those words  
That you're good with being gone  
And everything is wrong  
Don't you give up now  
We'll make it through somehow  
There's lots of living left  
In this life not the next"

~The End Is Not The Answer- Three Days Grace~

 

Shadow gently pushed the door open, careful to not make a sound so he didn't scare the vampire, a frown crossing his lips as he sat on the bed. The male he had been brought to see had his back against the head board and his knees to his chest. Jay's hair hid his face but the incubus could see the slight shake to the male's shoulders. "There's no need for tears. Do you think your husband would be happy knowing you were crying?"  
Jay jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around him and started to panic until he saw the voodoo doll angel on the male's arm and looked up. "Sh-Shadow?..."  
The demon smiled softly and wiped the smaller male's tears. "Hey there. It's been a while."  
The vampire reached up and gently touched the male's cheek before hugging him tightly and hid his face against the other's shoulder. "I missed you... Why did you leave?..."  
Shadow held the shaking male close and lightly rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I had a few issues I had to take care of. If I had stayed, I would have made things worse on you."  
Jay slowly calmed down and curled up in the male's arms, resting his head on the other's chest. "So much has happened since I last saw you... So many things have changed..." He fell silent for a moment as he tightened his hold on the taller raven. "What happened to you?"   
The demon shifted slightly and leaned back against the head board, holding the smaller male close and gently played with his hair. "The man who adopted me ended up being a lot worse than I ever told anyone. I never told you what happened because I didn't want you to worry about me. You had enough going on in your life. I won't get into too much detail, you don't need the stress of that. All you need to know is I was forced into prostitution and drug use after being abused pretty badly. The drugs became my escape to be completely honest with you. Whenever I knew I was going to see you, I tried to make sure I hadn't done anything that day, but I'm sure there were a few times I fucked up on that. What about you? What's been going on?"

"I had noticed there was something going on with you, but I didn't know what it was. I thought maybe you were getting sick from not feeding or something... If I had known the truth I would have done everything I could to help you." Jay fell silent as he repositioned himself and cuddled closer into the other male. He told Shadow everything he hadn't known about. From Jack and Vanderic, to the wedding and the kids and even the war he had been in to the anniversary he spent with Stixx before he had to leave. "I have to be honest. After I received the letter, I... I've thought about how peaceful it would be to just fall asleep and never wake again... To accept death and be at peace and truly rest." Jay sighed softly and quickly wiped his eyes. "Sorry. Before you say anything, I know I can't give up. I have kids and other people that need me."  
"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again, do you understand me? You're more important to this world than you'll understand." Shadow tipped the male's face up towards his. "Listen to me. You mean the world to so many, including myself... Obviously your husband needed you, now your kids and the rest of your family does too. From what you told me, you changed Stixx's life but he's not the only one." He chuckled softly at the look of confusion that crossed the vampire's face. "You saved me as well, Jay. You're the reason I finally got the courage to stand up to my abuser and to get off drugs. You showed me that even a demon could be cared about and maybe even someday loved. I know it's too late but I love you and I always have. I'm never leaving your side again, I swear."  
Jay stayed quiet as he processed what Shadow had said. "I... I loved you too. I did then, I do now and I always will. It killed me when you left but I understand why now. Stixx had found old pictures of us and asked about you. He knew that I had feelings towards you and it didn't bother him. Hell, if I had known where you were, you would have been here with us and well... I'm sure you get the rest of that idea."  
A dark blush stained the demon's cheeks as he held the male close. "Well, I would only have made everything worse if I had been around at that time. But like I said, I'm here now and I won't leave you again, I promise."


	21. Year Four Small Gifts and Peace

"I am with you always,  
From the darkness of night until the morning  
I am with you always,  
From life until death takes me

When hope seems lost down and lowly,  
I am here with you always..."

~Always- Killswitch Engage~  
(Acoustic Version)

 

Almost two years had passed since Jay had received the letter which detailed the events of the war and the loss of his husband. They had held a funeral for Stixx, though his body had never been recovered. The only things that had been found had been Stixx's wedding band and the moon pendant that had been ripped from its chain. When Jay received them with the letter, he slipped Stixx's ring on the chain with his own pendant and the moon on a bracelet the other had gotten for him a few years before. The vampire stood in front of the closed door to the bedroom he had refused to enter for the past four years. The pain that had threatened to tear his very soul apart had been too strong for him to stay in that room. Hell, he wouldn't even have been trying to convince himself to enter the bedroom at that moment, except for the fact that Sam had found some old photos of the couple from when they were children and he needed the photo album that contained the other pictures. Jay took a hesitant breath and pushed the door open.   
He felt his breath hitch for a moment as he glanced around the room. It seemed almost as though time had stood still there. The clothes they had worn their last day together lay in a neat pile on the floor, their empty wine glasses on the night stand on Stixx's side of the bed, the bed sheets a rumpled mess from the night of passion then the early departure the next morning. Nothing had been disturbed, nor could the smallest speck of dust be found anywhere. Jay slipped into the room and straightened up the small mess and changed the bed sheets and blankets before opening the closet.  
The raven pushed the coats and dress shirts to the side and sighed in frustration when he couldn't find the box that held the old albums. He turned to close the closet when the light hit a box and a small flash of color that didn't look familiar to him. Jay picked up a box and slipped out of the closet, kicking the door shut behind him and set the box on the bed. A small smile crossed his face when he recognized what had originally caught his attention. The vampire sat on the bed and picked up the small toy cat that Stixx had gotten for him when they were kids. One of the few times he had time travelled with Jay and his family, Sam had taken them to a carnival. Stixx had spent the better part of that day playing the games until he had won the cat. Jay could still remember how excited the other had gotten when he ran over and held the toy out.   
Jay held the toy close as he pulled out the album he had originally gone to find and a long thin black box. He set the book to the side and opened the box, revealing a letter and a black rose who's petals were tipped with silver and ice blue. The vampire closed his eyes for a moment to steady his nerves then opened the letter.

"Jay,

Chances are you won't get this until I get home. I mean, you rarely go in the closet for anything, always asking me to get what you need haha. On the off chance that you do find this before I return, I want you to know that I love you and nothing in this world or the next could ever change that. I know we're apart right now but in a way I'm still there by your side, just as you are by mine.

I want, no, I need you and the kids to stay strong while I'm gone. I know it's going to be hard, trust me, it was almost impossible for us while you were gone, but you need to. Remember we're a family, and family is everything. The kids will be there for you in your times of need, just as I know you'll be there for them. I just hope I won't have to be away from you for too long... You and the kids will be on my mind every moment and I'll see you in my dreams...

Sorry, I'm just a little emotional over all of this. Just.... Just remember I love you and you will always have my heart, no matter what happens. I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise. I'll see you soon babe.

Love you,  
Stixx"

Jay folded up the note and stood, digging through the night stand drawer until he found an old key then made his way over to the desk in the corner of the room and unlocked the center drawer. He had never shown any one the contents of the drawer though Stixx had asked before. All Jay had told him was that he would see when the time was right. Now that time would never come... The vampire shook his head and pulled open the drawer. Inside were the rose and lily as well as the letters Stixx had written over the years and two photos, both from when they were children. One was from the day they had met and the other was of them cuddling under their tree as the moon rose in the sky. He set the newest letter in with the rest and picked up the flowers. A faint sad smile touched his lips as he turned and gently shut and relocked the drawer and slipped the flowers into the oriental vase he had gotten from Stixx during their honeymoon. Jay picked up the newest rose and slipped it in with the rest of them, quickly wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "I love you too... Nothing will ever change that and you'll always have my heart as well..." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window as a bright flash of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by a distant rumble of thunder. "I miss you... I wish you had come home..."   
Echo had gone upstairs to get something from his room when he noticed Jay's door was open. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he approached the door only to stop in the door way when he saw the male he had come to call mom on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. Echo slipped into the room and sat beside the other, gently hugging him. "It's okay, mom..."  
Jay returned the hug and smiled slightly. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't hear you come in."  
"It's alright. Is everything okay? It's been a while since you've been in here."  
The vampire nodded and looked up at the shifter. "I'm fine. Your..." He shook his head and smiled softly. "Sorry, your grandfather needed a photo album and I found a few things from your father that kinda got to me." Jay gently kissed Echo's forehead and stood up, setting the stuffed cat on the pillow and picked up the book. "Come on, let's get down stairs before the others start to worry."  
Echo stood and hugged the raven tightly. "Too late for that, mom. Nyx was afraid that the room ate you or something," he laughed as they left the room.

Jay chuckled softly as he shut the door and went down to the kitchen, setting the book in front of Sam and flinched slightly as the thunder crashed outside and a small scream was pulled from him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Shadow said softly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male trying to hold back a laugh. "Why are you so on edge? It's just a storm."  
The vampire watched as a look of pain flashed across his father's face then leaned back against the incubus. "There was a pretty bad thunderstorm the night I was turned. The thunder masked Matt's foot steps so I never heard him until it was too late. I know it's a stupid fear."  
Shadow held the male tighter as he jumped from another loud crash. "Jay that's not stupid, it's understandable. The storm reminds you of that night."  
Sam watched the pair for a moment, unsure of what to say then looked back down at the photos he had placed beside him before slipping them into the book and pushed the album over to Jay as he stood up. "I'm going to get home before the storm gets worse. We all know how Adam gets when he worries." He gently hugged the smaller vampire and looked at Shadow, his lavender gaze locking with the demon's crimson one. "I appreciate you taking care of my son and being here for him. Just make sure you don't hurt him or you'll wish you never existed, do you understand?"  
"Dad, relax. He's n-"  
Shadow covered Jay's mouth, earning a growl and a glare from the smaller male, never once breaking eye contact with the older male in front of him. "Yes, sir I understand and I have no intention of hurting Jay. I had to leave him once before but I will never do that again. I promised I would be by his side unless he asked me to leave and even then I would still stay."  
Sam nodded with a soft smile and left, leaving the males in the kitchen alone. Jay watched the older vampire leave then looked up at Shadow. "Thank you."  
"Hm? For what?"  
"Everything.... Coming back into my life, helping me over the past year... Just everything. It means so much to me and I hope you realize that."  
Shadow smiled softly and lightly caressed the vampire's cheek. "I told you when we first met I would always be here and if we were ever to get separated I would always find my way back to you. Now, come with me," he took the vampire's hand and led him to the porch. He held Jay close as the storm raged on, gently rubbing his side and reminding him that he was safe. A soft smile played along his lips as Jay finally relaxed and watched the lightning split the sky as the rain fell harder.


	22. Year Five Happy Birthday/Sweet Returns

"And though my mind is cut by battles  
fought so long ago  
I return victorious  
I am coming home  
And if the paths that I have followed  
have tread against the flow  
there is no need for sorrow  
I am coming home"

~Return (Coming Home)- The Cruxshadows~

 

Jay awoke with a feeling of depression washing over him. The day would be bad just like the previous years, though the others would try their hardest to make him smile. He sat up and rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes, slipping off the bed with a slight frown when he realized the other side of the bed was empty when he knew the incubus had fallen asleep there. With a slight sigh, he grabbed a pair of shorts from the drawer and went to shower.   
Once finished, he walked back into the bedroom, unaware of the crimson gaze that watched him until he felt a light fingertip trace along the dragon wing that wrapped around to his back then along one of the roses on his back. "I didn't know you had any ink besides the ribbon on your wrist and the ankh." Shadow watched Jay search through the drawer smiling slightly at the shiver that ran through the smaller male at his touch and took a step back to admire the ink he had seen. His gaze traveled over the roses then the purple and blue dragons that formed a heart and stretched from the male's ribs to his hip, the tails partially hidden beneath Jay's waistband. His gaze went lower to the tribal fox on the male's leg then back up as Jay turned to face him, pulling on a tank top and tied his hair back.   
"Not many people know about them. They're usually always covered unless I'm wearing a tank top and my hair is tied back, then the roses show a little but the dragons and the fox are always covered."  
"May I ask why?"  
Jay slipped his pendant and choker back on. "I had gotten them done when Stixx left for war. I'm still dealing with the fact that he's gone so I keep them covered. Plus the fact of my scars and such."  
Shadow smiled softly and shook his head. "Jay your scars are nothing to be ashamed of. Each one tells a different story of something you've survived, whether it be the war or a battle with yourself. As for Stixx, that's completely understandable but like I've said before, remember you're never alone okay?"  
The vampire nodded slightly and hugged the incubus before taking a step back with a soft smile. "Thank you Shadow."  
"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" the demon smiled and pressed a light kiss to the other's forehead. "Now come on, let's get you out of the house for a while. If it's alright I have something small planned for you." He held the vampire close when the male went to pull away, earning a confused look. The incubus smiled softly and pulled a box from his pocket. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday," he said as he handed the box to the other.  
"Shadow, you didn't have to do anything for me, it's just another day in my opinion." Jay felt a faint blush touch his cheeks as he opened the box. Laying in a nest of violet silk was a necklace with two black angel wings forming a heart around a pale amethyst stone.  
"I know you don't celebrate your birthday or anniversary anymore but I wanted to do something special for you anyway. I know it's not much but it seemed like something you would like and as soon as I saw it, it reminded me of you so..." he smiled as he picked up the pendant by the fine chain it hung on and clasped it around Jay's neck.   
Jay's blush darkened as he smiled and touched the necklace before hugging the male. "Thank you so much."  
"Any time, Jay. We've all been careful since I've been around and well, sorry but you know I prefer to be straight to the point and honest. Now come on," Shadow smiled and led the male out.  
Jay followed the crimson eyed male to the park and smiled as he glanced around before the others noticed his presence. Shadow had gathered the vampire's friends and family to try and cheer the shorter male up.

Jay had returned home after the party and went up to his room, gently shutting the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment before he sat on the bed. After he had found the rose from Stixx, he had gone back to sleeping in his original room. Though it hurt to be surrounded by the memories that filled the room, Jay found comfort in it as well. The vampire slid Stixx's pendant onto a new chain with an ice blue crystal he had picked up at an antique shop and hung it on the lamp. He had kept Stixx's wedding band on the chain with his own pendant and had continued to wear his own. When asked why he did, he couldn't give an answer. Jay laid on the bed with his back to the door as he held Stixx's ring tightly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.   
Everyone had gone to their own rooms and Shadow hadn't returned with the others, going into town to pick up a few things before he went back, so no one heard the front door open or the footsteps that made their way upstairs. The black clad male set a box on the dresser and sat on the bed, careful not to disturb the vampire, and watched him for a moment before pressing a light kiss to the smaller male's neck and gently touched his cheek.  
Jay tensed and pulled away from the male's touch, quickly sitting up and turning to see who was beside him. His eyes widened slightly as tears started to fall. "H-How..." he gently touched the male's cheek as his lavender gaze locked with the other's icy one for a moment before hugging him tightly.  
Stixx held the shaking male close and ran a hand through his hair, lightly kissing his shoulder. "Hush babe, it's alright. Everything is alright now, I promise."  
Jay continued to hold onto him, hiding his face against the male's shoulder as he tried to calm himself, afraid he was only dreaming and that he would wake up to an empty bed at any moment. He brushed his fears to the side and held onto the taller male. If it was a dream, he would deal with the pain later, at that moment nothing mattered other than being in his husband's arms again. "I missed you so much..." he said quietly as he pulled away enough to look up at the male. "But how are you here? I received a letter saying you died in the war..."  
Stixx shook his head and kissed the vampire softly. "They thought I was dead because they couldn't find me. The leader of the other army held a few of us captive for the past three years and were kept weakened so we couldn't escape. We were released when a few members of our army found out where we were." He looked down at the male in his arms and smiled softly. "As for your fear of this being a dream, I promise you it's not."  
The smaller vampire nodded and looked up at him again as he slipped the male's pendant back around his neck. "I know part of what happened. I took out the bastard who was responsible for starting the war and a few others."  
"What do you mean? Wait, you went hunting alone?"  
Jay nodded and lowered his gaze. "I heard about part of the torture before I killed the lead scientist. Honestly it made me sick... And yes I went on my own. I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt." He smiled softly as he kissed the other male. "Look, let's forget about that for now, okay? I haven't seen you in five years, I want to be able to enjoy some peaceful time with you." Stixx returned the kiss and held the male closer before he noticed the new pendant and touched it questioningly. Jay looked down and held the pendant. "Cipher brought one of my old friends back into my life to help me cope with the depression I felt when it came to losing you. Do you remember hearing about Shadow?"  
The taller male remained silent for a moment then nodded. "Yes, the incubus you befriended. That would explain what I felt when I walked in." He looked at Jay and chuckled softly at the puzzled expression on the male's face. "When I came in, I could feel someone's love towards you. Before you say a word, I know you aren't dating him and it wouldn't have bothered me if you were. He's been trying to hide his feelings out of respect for you but he does love you and I would say it's as much as I do. It seems you love him as well."  
The raven looked up at the male then back down again as he slid away from the other. "Please tell me you aren't going to leave..."  
Stixx pulled Jay to him again and held him lovingly as he kissed the raven male. "Why would I leave you? I love you and nothing will ever change that. I would never dream of leaving you, but I will share your love with Shadow." He smiled softly and kissed Jay deeply before he stood up. "I'll be right back okay?"  
Jay grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Stixx please, I know what you're going to do and I'm not asking you to do it. All I want is you and for us to be happy. Please."  
The taller vampire pulled the male to him and held him. "Babe stop, it's okay I promise. Honestly I knew a long time ago how you felt about Shadow and I was looking for him myself but I couldn't locate him. Let me talk to him and get things settled okay? I really don't mind sharing you with him." Stixx smiled and caressed his cheek softly before pulling the small box off the dresser and handed it to the other. "Happy anniversary babe," he said softly as he slipped out of the room.  
Jay sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box, a smile playing along his lips as he looked at the amethyst crystal and attached it to the chain with his moon pendant. He felt uneasy about the whole thing and took Stixx's ring off his chain before clasping it again and nervously played with it.

Shadow had returned shortly after Stixx with lilies, knowing they were Jay's favorite, with the thought that the flowers might finish off the day nicely. He went up to Jay's room and stopped with his hand on the door handle when he heard an unfamiliar voice and quietly made his way back downstairs, setting the vase of flowers on the table before sitting on the couch and picked up a book. He hadn't noticed Stixx had came down until he looked up from his book and saw the male knelt beside the couch. The incubus started to get defensive until he saw the matching pendant to Jay's around his neck and immediately relaxed as his crimson gaze took in the other male's features, from his ice blue eyes and shoulder length white hair, to his build then looked into his eyes again as he set his book on the table.   
Shadow didn't realize it but Stixx had done the same to him, admiring the demon's features then smiled softly as he offered a hand to the male. "So you must be Shadow. Jay has told me a lot about you."  
The incubus nodded and hesitantly shook the vampire's hand, unsure if he should be on guard or if he should run while he had the chance. For Jay's sake, he relaxed the best that he could and smiled softly. "You must be Stixx then." He watched as the vampire nodded and chewed his lip before he spoke again. "I thought... Cipher and Jay said you were lost in war."  
Stixx stood and offered Shadow a hand up. "Come to the kitchen and have a cup of coffee with me. We can talk more." He chuckled when he saw the male's hesitation in taking the offered hand and stood. "Shadow I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You mean a lot to Jay so you mean the same to me."  
The incubus let go of the other's hand and looked at the slightly taller male curiously before following him to the kitchen.  
"I don't know how you take your coffee so here," the white haired vampire spoke with a soft smile as he set the cups, sugar and creamer on the table then sat down across from the other. "You can relax, I'm not mad about anything. I know how you and Jay feel about each other and I want you to know it's okay to go through with those feelings. I already told Jay I would be perfectly fine sharing his love with you."  
Shadow pulled his cup close and set up his coffee then looked at the male across from him. "I couldn't do that, I would feel horrible coming between you two. You've been through so much together and you're married."  
Stixx looked at the demon for a moment before setting up his coffee. "You won't come between us. Trust me others have tried and it never worked. Besides, Jay loves you just as much as he loves me so why shouldn't he be allowed to express that love? Here, I'll put it this way. You and Jay can have a relationship and once we get to know each other better maybe we can build one too. After tonight you can share the room with us, okay?"  
A light blush touched Shadow's cheeks as he nodded. "Alright, fair enough though I'd be fine with my own room."  
The taller male shook his head. "It's fine trust me."  
"Okay I won't argue."  
The men sat at the table and talked, getting to know each other a bit before Stixx went upstairs to Jay and Shadow stretched out on the couch.

The smaller vampire had leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes as he tried to ease his nerves. He looked over as he felt the bed shift and handed the taller male his ring, a soft sigh of relief slipping free when Stixx took it. "Again, you didn't have to do anything about what you felt..." he said quietly as he leaned back again, averting his gaze.  
Stixx took the ring and slipped it on then tipped the other's face towards his. "Listen to me. I did what I felt was right. I did it because I love you and I want you to be happy and at peace with everything okay?"  
"I am happy with you. You don't understand, you were gone for five years, three of which I thought you dead and I couldn't, nor did I want to, get you off my mind. My wedding band never let my hand. I didn't start dating or anything like that because of how much I love you."  
The taller male pulled the raven close and kissed him. "Babe stop please. I did what I did and I wouldn't change it. Shadow and I talked and after tonight he'll be sharing the room with us. When you two want personal time I'll make myself scarce. We also talked about the fact that maybe once him and I get to know each other better the three of us can work together in a relationship if you would like."  
Jay blushed slightly and laid his head on the other's chest and curled up against him. "That would be great but I'm not going to push it. If you two end up in a relationship together, that's great. If not, then I will keep ours and mine and Shadow's relationships separate."  
Stixx held him closer and kissed the top of his head. "Let's worry about that when the time comes okay? For now just relax and let's enjoy some time together," he smiled softly as the smaller male nodded and curled up in his arms.


	23. Innocence Lost In A house Of Painful Memories

"Give me time I will be clear, given time you'll understand  
What posseses me to right what you have suffered  
I'm in this mood because of scorn, I'm in a mood for total war  
To the darkened skies once more and ever onward  
There is no faith in which to hide, even truth is filled with lies  
Doubting angels fall to walk among the living  
I'm in this mood because of scorn, I'm in a mood for total war  
To the darkened skies once more and ever onward"

~Darkangel- VNV Nation~

A few months later, rain fell down on the earth light as a feather, barely even noticeable until a loud crash of thunder rolled across the sky. A snow white haired male sighed softly before shaking his head and looked over at the woods. The pale moonlight shone down upon the woods, dimly illuminating the faint movement of the animals. He looked a little closer as he noticed the outline of the shadowy figure. It's a man, or at least it looked like one. He narrowed his eyes before he stepped off the porch.  
A male with raven hair, white steaks scattered throughout, stepped out onto the porch. "Koba? Babe where are you going?"   
Koba looked over at Echo before looking back to the woods. The figure was gone. Was it his imagination? Was he just seeing things? It was dark maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He brushed it off and it smiled. "Nowhere. I thought I saw someone on the woods, but I guess it was just a trick if the lighting." A large crash of thunder rolled through the sky.  
Echo arched and eye brow before looking at the woods. "Do you want me to go check it out?" He walked down to the other and kissed him softly.   
Koba gently returned the soft kiss before shaking his head. "No babe I think it was just a trick of the eyes."   
Echo nodded faintly before he kissed the other again and led him back onto the porch then glanced over at the woods watching something move. He rubbed his eyes lightly as he looked over at the thing that was moving. Gone, just in the blink of an eye.   
"Babe?" He turned looking at his lover. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
Echo brushed a stray hair out of his face before sighing softly and turned his gaze to the other. "I'm okay babe. I just thought I saw something."   
Koba arched an eyebrow before smiling softly. Let's get inside before the woods mess with us even more." Echo smiled softly and followed his lover inside.

Stixx sighed softly as he held his sleeping lover in his arm watching him as he slept. It was just them, Echo, Koba and Alec in the house for the night as Shadow had gone to see an old friend of his and the girls were out for the night planning their wedding with a few friends. He smiled softly before kissing his lover's head and carried him upstairs. He stopped hesitantly on the step looking at the boys before smiling. "It's about time you came in. I thought you would stay out there all night."   
Koba smiled softly and looked at Echo before shaking his head. "No, he came out and got me. Plus, I would have come in at some point." Koba chuckled softly as he looked at the males before he headed into the kitchen. "Take mom upstairs. He needs to get some rest after you and him worked on the yard all day."   
Stixx nodded slightly before heading upstairs to their bedroom and set Jay down before kissing him softly then laid down beside the raven and held him close, falling asleep almost immediately.  
Echo smiled softly following Koba into the kitchen before quietly walking up and hugged him from behind. Koba jumped looking at the other male. "Damn it, you need to announce yourself before sneaking up on me like that. You almost got punched in the face." Echo smirked before letting him go and walking out. Koba looked at him curiously.   
Echo walked back in. "I, Echo Vakarian, have arrived and I am going to hug you from behind," he said then chuckled softly before kissing him deeply. Koba returned the kiss smiling against the other's pale lips, purring lightly to tease the other.  
"You damn tease." He chuckled softly against the other's lips before backing away and looking over the other.   
"I'll be an even bigger tease tomorrow. I'm too tired the to tease you anymore tonight," he smiled lightly before kissing the other and headed upstairs, pulling on Echo's sleeve to get the other to follow him upstairs and headed toward their room.  
"Mama... Papa..." A faint voice was heard from a few doors away from the where Koba and Echo stood. Echo stopped and headed back with Koba following closely behind him, then picked up the small child, bringing him into the light of their bedroom.   
"What's wrong bud?"  
The child gently leaned against his father and held onto him. "I had a nightmare..."   
Echo smiled lightly and looked at his lover before back to their son. "What do you say babe? Can this little cutie sleep with us tonight?"   
Koba gave a smile warm enough to melt ice. "Of course he can," he said in a soft voice walking into the bedroom and pulled the blanket back, revealing the blue and black sheets with a large wolf in the center that Echo made hand from spider silk. Koba looked at the sheets before chuckling. "Maybe that's why mom won't come in here. That and a few other reasons." Koba chuckled softly and carefully laid down on the bed moving over giving some room for Alec, their son, and Echo. Echo laid on the before kissing his lover softly. Koba moved closer to hold their son between them, all three of them falling asleep soon after.

As the night went on there was movement through the house, though there was no one awake to hear it there was. Whatever it was it decided to head upstairs and look for something before heading into Koba's and Echo's room. The "thing" turned out to be a man with bright crimson eyes and long black hair. The male stepped closer to grab Echo before he noticed Alec.  
Though obviously someone taken over a blood lust like essence, he would not hurt the child. The raven haired male growled before touching Echo's arm. The male awoke and rolled onto his back looking up into the glowing red eyes before covering his eyes. "If you scream I will kill the child," the male said in a rather husky voice looking down upon the other.   
Echo nodded and slowly say up looking at the male. "What do you want? I'll give you anything, just please don't hurt my son."   
"I don't want your child I want you and your boyfriend," he said as he made Koba appear in his arms.   
Echo stood and took Koba from him with a growl. "You keep your hands off him."   
Koba slowly woke up and looked at his lover, not noticing the other male in the room. "Babe what are you doing? What's wrong?"   
Echo looked away whimpering softly. "We have to go with him so he doesn't hurt Alec..."   
Koba looked at their sleeping son before nodding and climbed out of the other's arms. "Let's go, and so help me I will rip you apart if you hurt my family," he growled before writing a note and set it on the bed for Alec to give to Jay before pressing a gentle kiss to his son's head.   
Echo pressed a kiss to Alec's head before placing a small stuffed animal in his arms for him to hold, a small tear slipping down his cheek as he spoke quietly as to not wake the sleeping child. "I love you baby boy..." He straightened up, wiping the tear away before he turned and looked at the male. "Lets get this the fuck over with."

The raven haired male grinned before snapping his fingers causing a large cloud of smoke to engulf their bodies making them appear in a warehouse two towns over. He grinned looking at the two before waving his hand causing him to fly across the room, slamming them into the wall. Metal cuffs shot from the walls binding them in place. "Demnochtis amnokit." The words he spoke were to bind the two younger males magic so that they would practically be human in the shackles. He started to burn symbols into the walls that made their location untraceable. With these symbols covering the walls their location would be hidden from all creatures and all forms of magic.  
"What the hell?" Echo struggled roughly against the restraints looking throughout the pitch black room. The raven haired male smirked before sparking the torches all around the room. The creatures in the room awoke groaning loudly. Echo looked around watching the beings. They looked like badly damaged creatures that have given up their fight. Their black soulless eyes stared up at them for only a few minutes before they all let out a loud shriek and attacked Echo and Koba. The creatures began tearing off their clothes before clawing them and tearing chunks of skin off them and eating it causing both the younger males to scream in pain. The creatures continued eating the flesh until they hit the bone then they cleared out. The raven haired male stepped forward giving them each a drop of his blood causing them to heal instantly.  
Echo panted heavily before whimpering. "Babe? BABE!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
Koba gave a faint nod panting heavily. "I-I'm fine..." Both of them were still in pain but had no idea this was just the beginning.  
The tall male looked at the two men chained to the wall before seeing how weak Koba was. Koba had lost a lot more blood and flesh than Echo did. He waved his hand making the creatures remove Koba from the wall and chain him to the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Echo struggled roughly against the restraints before a different man stepped in front of him.   
"Byron take care of Echo and make sure his lover has a good view."   
Hearing those words Echo knew what was coming and he accepted it as long as Koba got a chance to rest and gain his strength. He growled before getting in Byron's face. "Do your worst." His voice was ice cold as he looked into the other's dead eyes.   
"Don't forget to switch them out every so often." With those last words the raven male vanished.

Byron grinned looking into the other's eyes and let out a twisted and demented laugh as he looked over the other. "Your screams will be like sweet music." His voice was deep and scratchy, sounding almost like it had gone unused for years.   
Echo shuddered at the man's voice and words as he gazed at the ground only to look up slightly when he heard metal clanking around. His eyes widened seeing the full torture set before looking at the ground again with a growl as he struggled against the restraints.  
Byron grinned as he looked over at him before grabbing one of the smallest knives he had and cut a lock of his hair, slipping it into a vial. He put the small glass bottle in his pocket before grabbing one of the dullest blades he had and smirked walking back over to Echo. The grin on Byron's face only grew as he spoke. "This will only hurt a lot," the male said as he pressed the dull blade against Echo's skin and cut the flesh open on his arm. Echo let out a loud scream of pain as the male began to cut out his tattoos with the knife, being sure not to spare any details in the tattoo before cutting the outside out. He smirked as he removed the flesh listening to the other only growl now. "Don't worry Echo, there's only sixteen more to go," he said as he ripped open the other's shirt and began to cut out the tattoo.   
Koba growled even though he was weak he worked enough strength to scream. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE GODDAMN IT!" He growled, struggling roughly against shackles.

Meanwhile at the house Alec woke up to the empty bed. He sat up looking at the note before taking it into Jay's and Stixx's room. "Grandma... Pappy..." He walked into the bedroom before crawling into the bed with them.   
"Yeah baby boy? What is it?" Jay spoke softly as he held the child.   
"Mama left this for you... Mama and Papa are gone..."   
Jay sat up and opened the letter scanning through before shaking Stixx awake growling. "Babe I think Vanderic has the kids."   
Stixx's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. "What!?" He said looking at him before taking the letter and reading it. "I'll fu--... I'll kill him I have to go get them."   
"No, your staying with the Alec, I'm going to get our sons," he growled as he got up and left.  
Jay growled as he headed to Clyde's house holding one of Koba's shirts with had the scent of both of them on it. He pounded heavily on the door.   
Layre answered the door in a pair of boxers looking over the raven haired male before tipping his head. "Jay what's wrong?" There as obvious worry in his voice as he spoke, well aware of the fact that Jay was angry and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him.   
"I need you husband. It's very important so I need him right now."   
Layre nodded. "Come in, I'll go get him up," he said softly before quickly heading upstairs and nudged Clyde awake. "Babe get up. Jay is downstairs and he needs you, he said its important."  
Clyde looked up at his lover before nodding and sitting up and stretched cracking his back and shoulders. The sound was loud enough to make even Jay flinch. He shook his head before he got up and they both got properly dressed before making their way back downstairs. Clyde stopped when he saw Jay, instantly hearing his thoughts. "Give me the shirt, I'll see if I can find them." He gently took the shirt and sniffed the fabric, taking in the scent of the two younger vampires. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath though the nose taking in the other surrounding scents before holding his head, being hit with powerful and vivid images of Koba's torture. He gripped his head before dropping to his knees and whimpering. "AHH!" He held his head with both hands as the screams of Koba's pain started to get to deep brown haired wolf. When everything started to calm down Clyde slowly and shakily made it to his feet with Jay and Layre's help. The male being big in sizes and muscle mass made him difficult to lift even for a vampire. He groaned softly looking at Jay. "A-A room..." He spoke looking at Jay. "It has stone walls covered in magic binding symbols and blood. L-Lots of blood. Both of Koba's and Echo's, but as well as many other people. There was a man with purple hair with black and red tips. He's an older man, not as in looks but age... He's an immortal and I have a very off feeling about him because I feel like I should know him. He's hurting your kids Jay but because of the seals I can't even smell them. There must be wolfs bane around the house... I'm so sorry... I wish I could do more to help... Maybe Stixx or Adam would know the location just by the description. Again, I wish I could help more..."  
Jay shook his head before sighing. "It's fine Clyde... Go get some rest I'll go see if either of them recognize the place. You just, please, go get some rest... Thank you for everything Clyde."   
Clyde nodded and Layre helped him up to their bedroom as Jay left.   
The thought of that bastard hurting his children turned the vampire's stomach and he wasn't going to give up until he found his kids. He hurried up and ran to his stepfather's house.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, Byron removed the very weak Echo from the wall and chuckled darkly before giving him a small dose of Vanderic's blood to heal them. He smirked and punched Echo hard to disorient him before moving him onto the table and shackling him down. Byron grinned before pulling down Echo's pants. "Sorry kiddo but I need to relieve some tension and toying with you and your lover made me want to do this all night." As soon as Echo felt the cold air hit his flesh he knew what was coming and tried to struggle against the tight restrains. The pain was unbearable causing Echo to scream, leaving Koba helpless to just watch though he tried his hardest to get free.  
Byron enjoyed hearing Echo's screams and spent himself inside of the younger male repeatedly, not caring for Koba's screams for the man to stop. Koba had tears in his eyes as he screamed for the man to leave Echo alone. "Shut the hell up you'll get your fucking turn when I'm done enjoying him." Byron growled before pulling Echo's tail hard, ripping off splatting Echo's blood on the walls. He growled looking at the others blood slamming his fist on Echo's back hard breaking a few ribs. "Bad dog you dirtied the walls."

Back with Jay he finally left his father's house quickly heading home. He went in and looked at Stixx before slamming his fist into the wall. "Damn it! He has them completely covered by a spells. From what I got they are in a stone room with symbols covering the walls."   
"Cloaking symbols." Stixx's eyes widened when the realization hit him. "VANDERIC HAS THEM AT JACK'S!"   
Jay growled and summoned his scythe to his hand before walking out. "I'm going to get our kids back." He growled spreading his black wings and flying to Jack's house. Landing on the porch, Jay kicked in the door before growling and heading in.  
Hearing the sounds of chains from the basement clued Jay into where to go and he silently followed the sound. He kicked the basement door off the hinges causing it to fly down the steps. He growled when he saw one of his children chained to the table and the other to the floor. Jay grabbed Byron and threw him back against the wall before using his scythe to break the chains and the symbols on the walls releasing the hold on their magic. "Koba get him home now." Jay's voice was dead and cold as he looked at Byron. Koba obeyed and took Echo back the house getting Ryder to take care of the wounds on his body. Jay growled as his body began to shift letting his true reaper form loose. "You will die for hurting my children." Jay's voice has changed, sounding like a thousand voices overlapping each other almost in a monotone way. His skin and muscle melted away into the bone, leaving a cobweb effect on the creature's bones. His skull was a deep grey white the eye sockets were black completely soulless, the fangs longer and sharper than the vampire's standard fangs which added a slight scare tactic to the skeleton. The clothes the creature wore were a deep blue almost black and were completely shredded, barely hanging on the creature. A large hour glass hung from the creature's neck which he had taken off and placed upside down causing the sand to drop into the bottom of the glass. There was only one problem with the hourglass. The sand was running much slower than it would normally, which meant Byron's death was going to be agonizingly slow. This creature was no longer Jay and it wasn't about to let this man go unpunished. It wanted make the man feel everything he did to Jay's sons, only ten times worse.  
Byron growled as he stood up from the ground looking at the cracked wall before over at the skeletal creature. He chuckled at it before making his claws grow out and his teeth grow sharper. His hair turned into large red snakes with pure black eyes. He growled at the skeletal creature before punching him hard with barely affected the reaper.  
The large skeletal creature grabbed Byron and slammed him down on the stone table stained with Echo's blood causing it to crack. The creature stripped the other of his magic which caused him to revert back to his human form. The crimson male growled and began to struggle against the chains. "Now you will learn what it's like." The reaper spoke in a solemn tone through the overlapping voices. The skeletal creature dug his sharp bony fingers into the male's eye before it slowly pulled the eye from the socket then severed the nerves from the eye. The creature let out a dark chuckle before severing the other eye. The creature only laughed as the other screamed in agony, but this was only the beginning of the torture.  
The reaper growled at the man and ripped out his tongue then slowly skinned the male, removing the flesh and nerves from all over his body leaving the flesh on his neck and face. He growled before shifting back into his raven male form. He sighed softly before gripping his scythe tightly and cut the male's head off. "I would have spent more time removing your muscles but my reaper form was draining me to fast and you died too quickly." He shook his head casting a ring of black flames around the body, watching the corpse burn then he left the house of haunting memories and went home to watch over and care for his children.


	24. Taking Care Of You

"Let me be your armor  
Let me be your shield  
Let me take away the pain you feel  
Let me be the light  
That guides your way through darkest night  
Let me be your armor."

~Let Me Be Your Armor- Assemblage 23~

Jay quietly walked into the house and slipped off his boots before going upstairs. He gently pushed his door open and smiled softly when he saw his grandson curled up in Stixx's lap. "Hey babe is Alec okay?"  
Stixx looked over and smiled softly. "Yeah, he's perfectly fine. He fell asleep after asking me to read a story to him. How are Echo and Koba?"  
"They're, uh... They're not too good right now. They both lost a lot of blood and received a major amount of damage. Look, keep Alec in here for the night okay? I'm going to go take care of the boys." Jay leaned over and kissed the white haired vampire then pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead before walking out and shut the door and made his way to Echo and Koba's room.  
Koba sat quietly with his back to the wall, running a hand through the other's hair. He looked up and smiled faintly when he saw Jay. "Hey mom. Everything okay?"  
Jay nodded slightly and sat in a chair beside the bed, gently laying a hand on Echo's shoulder and healed the damage before doing the same for Koba.  
The younger male frowned as he watched the male. "Mom, what's wrong? You're quiet."  
Jay watched Echo for a moment as he finally fell asleep then looked up at Koba. "Honestly? I feel like I failed you two. I couldn't protect you and you got hurt. I honestly feel like a major failure because of that."  
"Mom stop. You didn't know what was going to happen so there was no way you could have done anything to prevent it. All that matters to us is that Alec was safe. Speaking of, where is he? He wasn't in his room when we got here."  
"He's with your dad and I know that but I should have been more careful. I knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know what it would be. I should have taken more precautions."  
Koba gently moved Echo off his lap and moved closer to Jay, hugging him tightly and lightly kissed his cheek. "It's okay I promise. We're home and safe with you guys, so please stop blaming yourself over this."  
Jay returned the hug and gently held the male close for a moment. "I know, I just..." he sighed softly and looked at his youngest son. "Lay down and get some rest, okay? You both need to finish healing. I'll be here in the house when you wake up, I promise." The vampire leaned back in his chair and watched over the children as the night drew on.

Stixx walked into the boys' bedroom the next morning and set a cup of tea on the nightstand before kneeling beside the bed. "How are they?"  
Jay looked at the sleeping males then turned his gaze to his husband. "They seem to be alright. It's been a quiet night thankfully."  
"You should try to get some rest babe, seriously. You aren't going to be of much use to anyone if you're worn out."  
The raven shook his head and got up. "I'm fine I promise. I'm going to send Alec over to my dad's for at least the day and everyone else out for a while so I can get some housework done and what not. If Shadow comes back, the two of you should go out for coffee or something."  
Stixx stood and followed the other out of the room. "Shadow's here already. I told him what happened with the kids and all that and he asked if the three of you were alright."  
"You guys worry too much," Jay chuckled softly then jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and sighed in slight playful annoyance when he realized who it was. "Seriously Shadow? You both need to stop sneaking up on me before one of you gets hurt."  
The demon chuckled and kissed the male's shoulder. "Sorry but it's so much fun."   
Jay lightly elbowed the other in the stomach and pulled away from him. "Yeah well it's going to end up in injury. Let's see how funny it will be then."  
Shadow smirked and kissed the smaller raven. "It won't bother me in the least and you know it."  
"Oh hush and go have fun." Jay kissed the males and watched them leave before going downstairs and out to the kitchen.

The day was spent taking care of the boys when they were awake and cleaning when they weren't. Jay had been in the garden collecting herbs to make a fresh set of teas when the rain started. "Really? So much for that idea." The male shook his head and made his way back to the house. After changing into dry clothes, the raven went back to the kitchen to start dinner. He started the meal and put in his ear buds, an unlit cigarette between his lips as he pulled a knife from the block on the counter and started cutting up vegetables.  
Stixx and Shadow walked in and slipped off their shoes before going to change then went down to the kitchen. Stixx stopped in the doorway, Shadow beside him and smirked when he realized Jay had his music on. He pressed a finger to his lips to keep the other silent then started towards the smaller male chuckling softly when Shadow started to hum the old 'Pink Panther' theme.  
Jay looked up from the vegetables, his gaze resting on the back porch as he created a set of four shadow daggers and threw them along with the real knife over his shoulder when he felt someone behind him, narrowly missing the white haired male with each one. He set his cigarette in the ashtray and turned around, pulling his ear buds out and looked up at the male, noticing the fact that he had caught the sleeve of Stixx's shirt with one of the knives and his inner pant leg with another. "Oops," he said in a low plain tone with a smirk and turned back to the counter, turning his music back on and placed the cigarette between his lips again as he pulled a clean knife from the block and continued cutting the vegetables, tossing them into the pot.   
Stixx pulled the knives free and glared at Shadow when the demon slid down the wall laughing hysterically. "Yeah go ahead and laugh it up. You'll get your turn."  
"That was great! Absolutely perfect!" Shadow laughed harder. "Trust me I am!"  
Stixx set the knife in the sink and lightly kissed Jay's cheek as he set the daggers on the counter then pulled one of his ear buds out. "Nice shot by the way."  
Jay chuckled and looked over as he washed the knives. "Thank you but I hope you realize I missed on purpose." He looked over at Shadow who was still on the floor laughing and holding his sides. "Well, I see someone found it hilarious." He looked up as the taller male took his cigarette and pulled him into a light kiss. He smiled softly and returned the kiss, taking his cigarette back. "Sorry about the knives dear but you really need to stop sneaking up on me. I'm going to go out to smoke my cigarette then I'm going to go back up with the boys until they're settled for the night, okay?"  
"Mom stop. You've done enough for us. Let dad and Shadow take care of you for a bit."  
Jay turned and looked up at his oldest son. "You shouldn't be up right now, you both should be upstairs resting."  
Koba walked up behind Jay and gently pushed him towards the back door. "Go outside and relax for a few minutes then when you come back in you're to go take a shower and relax for the night. Echo and I can take care of ourselves, you don't need to always be right there. I know we're injured and I know you're trying to help us but you don't have to run yourself ragged okay?" He looked over at Stixx and Shadow. "You two please make sure he relaxes." Koba set up plates for himself and Echo and sat down with his lover as the other two males went to set up a small surprise for Jay.

Jay stayed outside a bit longer after he finished his cigarette, enjoying the cool air brought in with the rain. A light smile crossed his lips as he went back inside and looked at the boys questioningly. He arched an eyebrow when Echo pointed to the stairs with a smile, shaking his head he went up only to stop by the bathroom door when Shadow stood in his way. "What's going on?"  
Shadow smiled softly and lightly pushed the vampire into the bathroom. "Stixx and I wanted to do something special for you and he told me about the small things you guys used to do. I, uh, I hope you don't mind I replicated one of the things you've done with him." The demon shifted nervously as he flicked his wrist, lighting the candles that were spread through out the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain to the side, revealing the rose petal strewn water scented with cherry blossom bath oil.   
The vampire felt his cheeks darken and pulled the other down into a kiss. "I don't mind one bit, it's perfect. Are you going to join me?"  
Shadow blushed and smiled softly. "If you want me to."  
"You need to learn, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to. You're my boyfriend aren't you?"  
The demon kissed the smaller raven and smiled, helping him undress and gently took the ribbon from his hair. "Alright get in."  
Jay felt his blush darken as he got into the water and averted his light colored gaze as the other undressed and slipped in behind him, pulling the smaller male against his chest and kissed his shoulder.   
"Are you alright? You're awful red darling."  
The vampire smiled and leaned back, looking up at the other. "Sorry, but I've never seen you undressed before."  
Shadow chuckled softly and ran his finger tips lightly across a scar on the male's chest before unclasping the male's choker and set it on the edge of the tub. "Sorry babe but there's a first time for everything right?" His smile faded as he touched the scar that ran across Jay's throat.   
"Yes there is," Jay smiled and looked up at him confused for a moment before realizing what Shadow had touched. "That was from my fight with Vanderic. He used the blade from my scythe against me and it never healed right." He pressed a light kiss to the demon's chin when the other growled. "Please relax, that was years ago okay? Just let it be. Besides, my choker hides it so it's no big deal."  
Shadow nodded and lightly traced the scar, causing the smaller male to shiver slightly and chuckled tracing another scar. "You're so perfect, no wonder Stixx chose you."  
The smaller raven smiled and relaxed at the other's touch. "You chose me as well so keep that in mind."  
"Damn straight I did, and I would do it again each and every time."

After about an hour, Shadow helped Jay out of the water and handed him a towel. "I forgot to grab clothes for you but I'm sure Stixx has that handled," the demon smiled and dressed then drained the water and led the vampire to the bedroom.   
"I find it a bit unfair that I'm the only one in a towel here," Jay chuckled and looked up at the other.   
"Yeah well, I don't think Stixx would want to see me like that so you're gonna have to deal with it," Shadow replied with a soft laugh and pushed the bedroom door open, revealing a similar set up to the bathroom. "Sit down and get comfortable, I'll be right back." The demon lightly kissed the male and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants then slipped out of the room as Stixx walked in.  
Jay smiled as he watched the male then looked up at his husband and got dressed. "Hey, is everything okay?"  
Stixx nodded and stopped the male from pulling on a shirt. "Everything is fine, but please leave that off and lay on the bed."  
The raven blushed and did as he was told, laying on his stomach as he stretched out and the ice eyed male sat beside him. Stixx picked up a bottle of lotion and tucked the other's hair under his arm, handing the lotion to the demon as he sat on the other side of the male. Shadow smiled softly as he poured some of the liquid in his hand and set the bottle off to the side and started to massage the male's side as Stixx started working on his back, causing Jay to blush and purr softly at their touch. Once they were finished, Jay sat up and kissed both of them in turn, taking the blood laced wine offered to him and took a sip. "Thank you both for what you've done for me tonight. It was very much appreciated though it wasn't necessary."  
Stixx kissed the smaller male softly and smiled. "We wanted to do this for you babe. You needed to relax and this was the best way we could think of to help. Besides you have your coronation tomorrow and well, I don't know when you'll be back home."  
Jay chuckled and returned the kiss. "I'm pretty sure I'll be home tomorrow night or early the next morning. I mean you know how quick the coronation was for us taking over as rulers of Hell."  
"Still, it was something we wanted to do for you."  
The smaller raven finished his drink and smiled, handing his glass over to Stixx as he took the other two glasses and slipped out of the room to take them back to the kitchen and looked over at Shadow. "Thank you again love."  
Shadow kissed the smaller male and held him close as he laid back and lightly played with his hair. "Anytime darling." The demon looked up as the taller vampire came back in. Stixx leaned down and kissed Shadow then Jay and laid beside the smaller male, slipping his arm over them both. "I hope you know I love you."  
Jay returned the kiss and nodded, closing his eyes as he relaxed. "I know and I love you too."  
Stixx looked over at Shadow and lightly rubbed his side. "I meant you as well."  
The demon felt his cheeks darken as he held the two males. "I love you too. Thank you for accepting me into your life."  
The ice eyed male smiled and nodded and held them tighter as they slowly drifted off.


	25. New Responsibilities and New Love

"Are you prepared for the turn things are taking  
Steady yourself little one you are shaking  
Stand take your place in the cycle of your blood right  
Don't let the things that they say unnerve you  
Swallow the feeling don't let it show through  
Ready for battle we've already won this fight"

~Blood Right- Madame Macabre~

 

The next morning Jay awoke and cuddled closer into Stixx with a yawn before he sat up and looked over at the other male in the bed with a smile. He gently ran a hand through Shadow's hair then slid over to the edge of the bed before he got up and watched the two males. He got up as Stixx pulled the other raven close and opened the closet, searching or his court outfit, smiling softly as Shadow purred groggily when the vampire ran a hand through his hair. He sighed softly as he cuddled into the taller male and nuzzled his chest  
The white hired male opened his eyes and yawned sleepily, smiling softly as he pressed a feather light kiss to the top of the demon's head and looked over at Jay. "Babe? Is everything alright?"  
The smaller vampire nodded and sighed under his breath when he realized the other wouldn't have seen the motion. He growled faintly and stepped back. "Yeah I'm fine. Have you seen my court outfit? The dark blue and silver one."  
Stixx shook his head. "Not since the last time you wore it and even then the boys took it to be washed and hung it back in the closet."  
Shadow opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he yawned softly and shifted looking at Jay. "Everything okay?"  
Jay nodded and looked through the closet again. "Yeah everything is fine, I promise. I guess I'll just have to wear my other one."  
Stixx arched an eyebrow. "Which one?"  
The smaller male pulled the chair from his desk and slid it over to the closet, holding onto the back as he stepped up on it and dug through the shelf on the top of the closet. "The black and white one. You know which one it is, the one I wore for the ball after the war when you scared the shit out of me."  
Shadow sat up and walked over holding the chair for him. "Have I seen that one before?"  
Stixx brushed the hair from his face as he got up and went over to the dresser. "If it's not in there then it might be in the basement."  
"Yeah because that's a great place for it," Jay shook his head and pulled a box down. "And no Shadow, you wouldn't have seen the black one. The last time I wore that was after the necromantic war and that was about fifteen or so years ago."  
Shadow nodded and watched the smaller male. "That makes sense, do you want me to help find it?"  
"No, it's fine. It has to be around here somewhere. Stixx, I'm sorry for snapping at you."  
The ice eyed male walked over and gently grabbed the smaller male off the chair, setting him gently on the floor and took the box from his hands, replacing it with another box. "It's alright, you have nothing to apologize for. But you need to try and calm your nerves. I know today is an important day for you but being calm is the key. Why do you think Shadow and I did what we did last night? Well, besides the fact that we love you."  
Shadow smiled and hugged the vampire from behind, lightly nuzzling his neck. "Exactly, just relax and everything will be fine"  
Jay smiled softly and leaned back against the demon. "I know and I thank you both for such a sweet night."  
The taller male smiled and pressed a kiss to the smaller of the ravens' forehead. "That's what we're here for. Now get changed and all that, you have to go soon."  
The vampire nodded and looked up at the taller male. "Are you sure this is the right one?" He opened the box and sighed in relief. "Thank you," he smiled and slipped away from Shadow to change.  
Shadow smiled and let go of the vampire, watching him for a moment then sat down on the bed.  
Stixx sat beside Shadow and tipped the other's face towards his, his icy gaze locking with the demon's crimson one. "Are you alright? You seem a little off lately."  
The incubus looked into the icy gaze of the vampire and pulled away with a nod and Stixx started to speak then stopped, moving a bit away from the other. "Alright. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
Jay walked out of the bathroom, tucking in his dress shirt and picked the brush up off the table. "Okay what's going on? I felt tension as soon as I opened the door..."  
The taller vampire stood up and looked over with a light smile. "Nothing, everything's fine babe. I'll see you guys downstairs." He slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him before Jay or Shadow had a chance to respond.  
Shadow rubbed his arm and looked at Jay. "You look lovely and nothing. Stixx asked if I was fine and I said I was."  
"Thank you and you're acting a bit odd this morning, are you sure you're alright?" the vampire ran the brush through his hair and braided it, tying the end off with a ribbon before slipping his black and white trimmed jacket on, fastening the silver buttons.  
Shadow watched the male and smiled softly. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm just a little under the weather. Don't worry about me, you just worry about the court thing."  
Jay leaned over and kissed the demon softly. "When was the last time you fed properly?"  
Shadow kissed back, falling silent as he thought for a moment. "I haven't really fed since I've came back into town."  
"I'll make you a deal. Try and get settled with Stixx and when I get home from the coronation, you can feed from me okay? I'll be home either tonight or tomorrow."Jay smiled softly and straightened up. "Come down stairs with me. I have time for a cup of tea before I leave," he replied as he went over to the door and stepped out, almost running into Koba who was just about to knock. "Shit, sorry dear. Is everything okay?'  
Koba chuckled and nodded. "It's fine, mom and everything is fine. I was just going to let you know that Echo is taking Nyx and Alec over to papa's since you and I have to go soon and it will give dad and Shadow time to spend with each other without the kids under foot."  
Shadow jumped, looking at Koba "Well that's helpful, just make sure your mom isn't a nervous wreck when you two get there."  
Jay smiled and fixed the male's tie. "You really think he can keep me from being nervous? I don't think anything can, I mean I'm about to take over the necromantic kingdom."  
Koba smiled and leaned down to make it easier for Jay. "I'll try my best to help him, I promise."  
Nyx ran over and hugged Jay's leg tightly. "I'll see you soon mama!" she smiled brightly and peeked into the room when she heard Shadow then ran over and hugged him, lightly kissing his cheek and ran back out and downstairs, Echo and Alec close behind.  
Shadow returned the hug and watched her run off before he straightened up. "Thanks Koba and it'll be fine Jay I know you'll do great."  
Koba nodded and looked at Jay. "Come on, we have to go soon. Dad has your tea ready."  
Jay watched the other go downstairs and looked over at Shadow. "Are you coming dear?" He took the demon's hand and went downstairs.

Stixx looked over as he set cups on the table and turned away again. "Shadow I hope I made your coffee right. Would you like something to eat?"  
Jay narrowed his his eyes slightly and kissed Shadow, leaving the demon in the kitchen. "We'll be right back." he pulled away from the demon and grabbed Stixx's arm, pulling him out to the living room. "What the hell is wrong? I mean seriously?"  
The taller male watched the vampire as he pulled on his shoes then crossed his arms. "Nothing, I'm just trying to not make Shadow uncomfortable."  
Jay sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You both are in my life to stay. I don't care if you two have a relationship outside of friendship or not, all I care is you get along. I told Shadow to try and get things straightened out between the two of you, so the same goes to you. Please do this for me?"  
Stixx nodded and softly kissed the raven. "Alright, anything for you babe," he smiled softly and walked back out to the kitchen. He picked up his coffee and slid the cup of tea over to the smaller vampire.  
Jay nodded his thanks and took a sip of the tea. "Thank you. Now so you're both on the same page. You've both had plenty of time to bond over the past month or so, and I just..." he sighed softly. "Look I don't care about relationships between you two. I just at least want you to be okay with each other."  
Shadow looked at the male and sipped his drink. "Jay, I promise we're fine. I'm still adjusting to everything."  
"It doesn't seem that way but I'll take your word for it." Jay looked up at the clock. "Shit, I have to go. I'll see you guys either tonight or tomorrow. I love you both." The male kissed the demon then the vampire and walked out, Koba close behind.

Stixx returned the kiss and looked over at Shadow. "Well... Is there anything in particular you'd like to do today?"  
Shadow returned the kiss and watched the vampire. "Love you too and be safe," he sighed softly and looked at Stixx with a soft smile. "How about a movie?"  
The taller male nodded and set the empty cups in the sink. "Go ahead and pick one, I'll be there in a moment." Stixx smiled softly as he watched the male leave and snapped his fingers, making a vase of tulips appear on the coffee table in front of where Shadow would be sitting and washed out the coffee cups.   
Shadow hummed and picked a movie, slipping it into the DVD player and turned around, a light blush staining his cheeks when he noticed the vase on the table. "Thank you, Stixx, they're beautiful."  
The male walked back out and smiled. "Well, I remember you telling Jay they were your favorite flower so..." Stixx felt his cheeks darken slightly when Shadow kissed his cheek and sat beside the demon. "I'm glad you like them," he replied softly as he set his cup on the table before leaning back. He smiled and slipped an arm around the other when the demon curled up beside him and laid his head on his chest, turning his attention to the movie.

Jay stood outside the gates of the necromantic castle and sighed nervously as he lightly pressed a hand to the weather worn metal. "It's been so long since I've actually been here..."  
Koba stood by Jay and gently put a hand on his shoulder "I bet, how are you holding up so far?"  
The raven placed a hand over his son's and smiled faintly. "I'm nervous as all hell and feel sick because of nerves, but otherwise I'm fine."  
Koba nodded and rubbed Jay's back. "It'll be okay mom I promise, just breath and remember I'm by your side."  
Jay nodded and took a deep breath before he pushed the gates open. They were instantly greeted with cheers from the townsfolk and guards who then quickly fell silent and dropped to their knees in a bow to the two males as they passed by, making their way to the castle. The male smiled softly and nodded as the guards followed them inside. The other necromancers passed by quickly, stopping to greet them with a bow as they hurried to finish setting up.  
Sam walked over with a smile and embraced the males in turn and led them to the library. "We still have some time before the coronation so have a seat and relax alright?"  
Jay nodded and sat in a chair beside the fire with a faint sigh, only to jump and quickly turn his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I've told you a million times not to do that," he said as he stood and hugged the golden haired female tightly. "I thought you were going to be back at your own kingdom during all this."  
Cipher chuckled and returned the hug. "But it's so much fun scaring you." She gave the raven an annoyed look and crossed her arms. "Do you really think i would miss my best friend's coronation? I mean come on, it's not every day a new king and prince are appointed in the necromantic courts. Speaking of, hello Koba."  
Koba smiled and returned the hug then followed them to the library sitting down. He got up and smiled when he saw Cipher "Hello Cipher, how are you doing?"  
Cipher smiled as she sat down, fixing the skirt of her dress and shrugged slightly. "Besides being uncomfortable as hell in this damn dress I'm great, you?"  
Jay chuckled as he sat down again. "At least you won't have to wear it for too long. As soon as the ceremony is over you can change." He glanced over as Sam slipped out of the room, shutting the heavy oak doors behind him.  
Koba smiles and leans on the back of the chair "I'm doing well, making sure mom doesn't lose his nerves and all, you look lovely," he glanced towards the doors and looked at Jay. "Where's grandpa going?"  
"Thank you dear, but honestly I'd much rather be in jeans right now."  
Jay looked over at her and shook his head. "No one said you had to wear a dress Miss Code. Hm? Oh, he's probably going to get things ready with the others."  
Cipher glared at the male playfully. "You're so lucky I can't mess your hair up right now."  
Koba nodded and looked over at Cipher with a chuckle. "Settle down you two, once the ceremony is over with change it's not the end of humanity."  
Cipher smiled and nodded. "Oh I know, but your mother here might get his ass kicked if he calls me that again."  
Jay grinned and looked over at her. "Is that a challenge, Miss Code?"  
The golden haired queen narrowed her eyes and playfully grinned back. "It might just be Mr. Vakarian. We'll see after all of this is over."  
The raven chuckled and leaned back in his chair.  
Koba shook his head and looked at the fire. "I cant believe I'm going to be a prince of the necromantic courts"  
Jay smiled softly as he looked over at the other male. "It might seem like a scary thing but trust me it's nothing bad. Just think about it this way, you'll be helping me return this kingdom back to what it should be. Your grandfather has done as much as he can, so now it's our turn."  
Cipher smiled softly and looked over as the door opened and a hooded necromancer walked in. "Miss Code, you're needed in the main hall and we're ready for you as well sir. Sorry, sirs."  
Koba nodded and smiled, kissing Jay's forehead and stood up, looking at the hooded figure "it's alright, thank you," he looked at Jay and held his hand out with a smile. "Ready?"  
Cipher followed the hooded male out and took her place in the hall.  
Jay nodded and took Koba's hand as he stood. "As ready as I'll ever be," he smiled softly and led the other out and to the doors at the end of the hall. He took a moment to fix Koba's tie and straightened out his pendants before facing the doors.

The doors were opened by hooded figures on the and the crowd fell silent as they parted, clearing a path for Jay and Koba that led directly to the thrones where Sam waited with a soft smile, bowing in the process.  
Koba blushes slightly "Mom I can fix my own tie" he spoke softly and smiles standing beside Jay as the doors open. He looked at Sam then the crowd and walked beside Jay up to the thrones. They walked up and stood in front of Sam as the crowd moved back to where they originally were.   
"Greetings fellow necromancers and citizens. We are gathered here for a joyous moment in our history. As a kingdom, we have seen our share of hell, from the rogue necromancers to the great wars. As a community, we have done our best to rebuild and replace what we had lost, as a kingdom we have defended each other and stood our ground through the years. Now I ask you to come together once more, not in arms but in peace, not as warriors but as a family as we welcome a new era and new ruler being ushered in. You have stood by my side through so much over the years, now I ask that you stand beside my son and grandchild the same way. Give them your support and undying loyalty as you did for me. Have faith in the fact that you will now be protected by a man far greater than myself." The two younger males lowered themselves to one knee and bowed their heads, crossing their right arm over their chests as Sam smiled and placed a crown on each of their heads and took their hands, helping them to their feet again. "I now give you the new king and prince of our courts. Jay and Koba Vakarian." He lowered himself in a bow to the males one he finished speaking. The crowd cheered happily before they fell silent again, looking over with hushed whispers as the doors opened and a tall hooded male walked in, slowly approaching the two and bowed. Sam straightened up and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Announce your intentions, stranger."  
The male straightened up and smiled under his hood. "I mean no harm and I am no stranger. At least not to you and your son," he said softly as he pushed his hood back, revealing his identity. The crimson eyed male smiled and looked at Sam then Jay.   
Jay's eyes widened slightly as he covered his mouth and stepped down, approaching the male. "Uncle Teric... It's been so long..." he teared up slightly as he hugged the crimson haired male.  
Teric smiled and held the raven close. "Hello Jay, it's been years." He tipped the smaller male's face up towards his. "I told you that you would amount to something great one day."  
Jay nodded and wiped his eyes with a smile as the crowd watched happily. "I know and of course you were right. You always were," he smiled and took Koba's hand bringing him closer. "This is one of my children. This is Koba."  
Teric smiled and bowed to the white haired male. "It's an honor to meet you, Koba." He looked over at Sam who hadn't moved. "Hello Sam."  
The lavender eyed male stepped down and hugged the other tightly. "Hello brother," he smiled softly and looked over at Koba. "Teric as a very dear friend of the family. He was a scientist when the first king was in power, but the king had sent him to get some information that was wrong and he fell victim to corruption. He helped your grandmother and I raise your mother. Jay saved him honestly."  
Jay took a step back as Cipher ran over and hugged Teric. "Hello father. I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Much like you, I wouldn't miss this day for the world, my dear Cipher."  
Koba bowed to the male. "Its' an honor to meet you sir," he stood up with a smile, watching Cipher for a moment then looked over at Jay.  
Teric looked over the small amount of family in front of him and smiled. "This is a celebration. Go and enjoy the festivities, you both deserve it."  
The raven hugged the male he had known so long ago as his uncle and smiled softly, making his way into the crowd, Koba close behind.


	26. First Time For Everything, Right?

"It's me and you, (me and you)   
Revolutionary true,   
Colors will fade   
From night to day   
To something new."

~Me and You- Camouflage~

 

The incubus tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep, he grumbled as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair and slipped his jogging pants and hoodie on. He grabbed a cigarette from Jay's pack he left behind and slipped his shoes on, looking back at Stixx for a moment then left the house. He pulled his lighter out and lit the cigarette, taking a drag as he made his way to the corner store, after he bought some drinks he began to make his way home humming softly.  
A few men were hanging around the side of the store talking. By the sound of their voices and the smell, they had been drinking that night. The leader of the group nudged his friend when he saw the incubus. "It seems we have a demon among us," he grinned as he grabbed Shadow and slammed him into the wall. "Hm, wanna play pretty boy?"  
Shadow gasped and looked at the male before growling. "No I don't feel like playing with children. You have three seconds to let me go before I wipe the floor with your bitch ass crew."  
The male grinned and chuckled as he looked at the demon then glanced over his shoulder. "It seems you've made the wrong choice." He pulled Shadow away from the wall just as another male walked up and slammed a blessed silver dagger into his back, ripping it down his flesh then out and jammed it into his side.  
Shadow struggled and cried out, struggling more "L-Let me go!" He looked down at his bag and pulled out a beer bottle slamming it against the male's head and kicked him away shaking slightly from the pain and held his side, snarling at the other male. slamming the broken bottle into the other's throat. He looked at the others and growled "Want some of this? Because I'm not afraid to make you my bitches," he snarled putting pressure on his side and watched as the other men looked at Shadow, fear clear on their faces as they ran.

Stixx snapped awake and rubbed his face as he sat up. He looked over and frowned slightly when he realized the male that had been beside him was no longer there. "It seems he had another sleepless night..."  
Shadow picked up his bag and grit his teeth, walking back home. He opened the door, stumbling inside. "S-Stixx I need help! I-I have a dagger stuck in my side," he groaned softly as he leaned against the door panting.  
The white haired male jumped up and rushed down the stairs, stopping by Shadow's side. "Fuck... Hold on, it's silver. I can't touch it with my bare hands..." he glanced around the room and picked up a towel. "Alright hold still, this is going to hurt." He wrapped the towel around the blade and pulled it out as carefully as he could.  
Shadow grit his teeth and cried out softly, holding his side. "S-Sorry I forgot you can't touch it."  
"Please, don't apologize," Stixx replied as he tossed the dagger into the closet and pressed the towel into his side. "Why isn't this healing? I've seen you take worse damage before."  
Shadow bit his lip and sat down against the door. "I-I haven't feed in awhile...That's why I've been off I have been trying to find away to tell you without making it awkward or something I don't know.." He groaned softly and leaned his head back. "Fuck this hurts..."  
The vampire watched him for a minute before carefully lifting him from the floor and took him to the bedroom. He set Shadow on the bed and cleaned the wound. "Well... If you want to make this official between us I guess now is as good of a time as any," he smiled slightly, trying to ease the other's discomfort. "Since Jay isn't here, feed from me. I don't care if we're only friends or not, let me help you."  
Shadow hissed in pain and bit his lip blushing deeply and nodded. "W-We can be official. I like you more then a friend anyway," he smiled softly. "Sorry about the blood, I wasn't planning on getting jumped. Ruined my beer, fucking bastards."  
Stixx felt his cheeks darken and smiled as he kissed the other softly. "Good, I guess we're on the same page then," he chuckled softly. "Don't worry about the beer or the blood. After you feed we can go get more and whatever else you want okay?"  
Shadow returned the kiss and smirked. "Sounds good for me. Now the only thing is, who starts it off? You aren't the submissive type I can tell."   
Stixx chuckled and purred. "No I'm not, though Jay has gotten me to be submissive for him a few times. Since you need to feed, I'll let you take control, though next time I may not be that nice," he smirked and kissed the demon deeply.  
Shadow grinned at the male's comment and returned the kiss, pulling him close by his waist band of his pants purring. "Well one thing you need to know is you'll have to fight me in order to get me to be submissive, so good luck," he grinned and bit the other's lip as he pressed against him and ran his fingers down the other's sides. "Anything I should know you don't like before I start?"  
A light shiver ran down the male's spine as he grinned and held the other close. "I'm sure I can get you to cooperate with me. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves that may come in handy with you," he purred and traced his finger tips along the male's hips. "No, there's nothing that comes to mind other than the silver thing."  
Shadow grinned and purred at the feeling of the male's skin against his. "Hehe good luck, and good let the fun begin." He pushed Stixx back on the bed, straddling him and kissed down his jaw line, nipping slightly as he made his way down towards the vampire's neck.

The male gasped softly at the sudden movement and feeling of the sheets against his skin. He tipped his head to the side, watching Shadow from the corner of his eye. "Is that a challenge, my dear?" he asked as he held the male's hips and slid his pants and boxers down enough to lightly trace his nails along the male's bare flesh and purred.  
The incubus smirked and bit his lip as he leaned into the male's touch and looked at him, his naturally crimson eyes darkening as the feeling of lust took over the male's body, he purred smirking at Stixx. "It is a challenge. I love a good challenge." He kissed the demon's neck and bit the vampire's sweet spot.  
A loud moan slipped from the vampire as his back arched slightly. When he was able to speak, his tone was slightly breathless. "Fair enough, your challenge is accepted." He smirked and slid the male's shirt off, tossing it to the floor beside the bed.  
The demon shivered from the vampire's moan and smirked sitting up, his tattooed wings barely peeking out from the blood soaked bandages. Shadow looked down at the male's body below his own and ran his nails gently down his chest and stomach making his way to the other's pants.  
Stixx watched his fingers and looked up at him. "You don't have to be careful with me, I won't break I promise," he smirked and slid his fingers along the male's waist line. The vampire's smirk widened a bit as he chuckled softly. "It seems someone's already excited."  
Shadow grinned and poked the male. "I'm not the only one so keep talking," he chuckled and slid off of the vampire with a purr and slowly took his pants off then threw them onto the vampire's head laughing. "Had to," he smiled and quickly tugged the vampire's pants off. "For the sneak attack," he smirked and purred as his tail flicked around and began to ran his tail along the males inner thigh  
"Hey I never said I wasn't," he replied as he watched the male and purred at the sight. He laughed and tossed the demon's pants to he floor, gasping softly at the feeling of his tail against his skin. "Well then," the vampire shivered lightly and bit his lip. "You enjoy being a tease huh?"  
Shadow shrugged and smiled at the male. "I dabble." He ran the tip of his tail along the male's length and traced it along the tip of the other's tip before he wrapped his tail around the other's length and started to rub slowly purring softly.  
Stixx gripped the sheets slightly, tipping his head back against the pillows as his icy eyes drifted shut. "Yeah, I'd say it's more than just 'dabbling' darling." He looked up at the male again and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, lightly flicking his tongue against Shadow's lower lip.  
Shadow moaned softly at the feeling of the male's tongue and gently bit it as he sped up his tail's movements and leaned down flicking his tongue across the other's nipple and tugged with his teeth.  
"F-Fuck," Stixx whimpered softly as he held the male and pulled him closer, running his fingertips along the other's length and started to stroke him on time with the tail wrapped around his own member.  
Shadow arched into his touch moaning softly and moved his tail out of the way, wrapping his fingers around the male's length and stroked faster, running his thumb over the other's tip every so often.  
The vampire groaned in pleasure and bucked into his touch slightly as he sped up a bit with his own strokes. "Sh-Shadow I won't be able to hold back much longer if you keep that up."  
Shadow grinned and leaned down lightly tracing his tongue along the male's tip and ran his tongue down the side of his member. The incubus ran his hand along the inside of the other's thigh as he sucked the vampire's tip, gently grazing his teeth against it with each suck.  
Stixx squirmed slightly and groaned as he gripped the sheets with one hand and buried the fingers of his other hand in Shadow's hair. "Damn it, Shadow, please," he groaned and panted softly, almost pleading for more and for his release.  
The demon purred against the others length and pushed his member further down into his throat, earning a loud moan and a slight buck of the hips from the vampire pinned beneath him, and purred around his length as he sucked harder.  
The male tightened his grip on the other's hair as a low growl of pleasure slipped free. He could feel the knot in the pit of his stomach tightening as he panted slightly. Unable to formulate words at the moment, he gave the demon's hair a light warning tug.  
Shadow grunted slightly from the feeling of his hair being tugged. He grinned as he noticed the vampire's body language and nodded him an okay as he deep throats the vampire.  
Stixx cried out softly as he came down the male's throat and panted, a dark blush staining his cheeks as he looked at Shadow. "I-I'm sorry about th-that."  
Shadow blushed slightly as he felt the males cum shoot into his mouth. He swallowed what the male had offered and licked him clean as he pulled away, licking what ever was left on his lips away. "Don't be, I wanted you to do that," he smiled as he pulled the vampire into a deep kiss.  
Stixx felt his blush darken and returned the kiss, lightly gripping Shadow's sides and purred against his lips. A light shiver ran down the male's spine as he kissed Shadow again. "Would you like me to return the favor or do you just want to get to the point since you need to feed?" he asked as he pulled open the nightstand drawer and pulled a bottle of lube out handing it to the male.  
The demon returned the kiss and took the bottle from him. "Yeah I need to feed. We can have some foreplay and all that next time," he smiled as he pushed the vampire back against the pillows as he put some lube in his hand and rubbed it on his length.  
Stixx nodded and watched the other with a light purr. "I could have done that much for you ya know."  
Shadow purred and looked at Stixx. "I'll let you do it next time," he smirked and leaned over the vampire, kissing him deeply and pressed his tip against the other's entrance.  
"Oh so there will be a next time huh?" he chuckled and returned the kiss with a soft moan as he lifted his hips slightly to encourage Shadow to continue.  
Shadow smiled and ran his hand along one of the male's arms and held his hand. "If you'll let there be a next time," he pushed his member into the male slowly so he wouldn't hurt him in the process.  
Stixx held his hands and gasped softly at the feeling of the male sliding into him. "Why wouldn't I let there be a next time? We love each other right?"  
Shadow purred and smiled. "That's true, I'm just making sure." He kissed him deeply and slid the rest of the way into the male.  
The vampire arched his back slightly as he returned the kiss and smiled against Shadow's lips. "I'm glad I can call you mine."  
Shadow smiled. "Me too," he said as he held the male's hips and kissed his neck as he began to thrust into the male.  
Stixx held the male's sides as a soft moan slipped free. He moved his hands to the demon's chest, keeping them there for a moment then pulled him down into a kiss, slipping his tongue along Shadow's lip and bucking his hips to meet the other's thrusts, blushing faintly at the feeling of the demon's tongue tracing along his lips. The vampire's moans increased in their volume as he moved his hands back to Shadow's sides and lightly nipped at his tongue then gently sucked on it before slipping his tongue into the male's mouth for a moment. He pulled back with a smirk and ran his fangs along the demon's sweet spot.  
Shadow moaned against the male's lips and tipped his head to the side, bucking his hips hard out of reflex to the feeling of the males fangs against his throat.  
Stixx cried out softly and pulled away from the male's neck, panting softly. "I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't think before I d-did that..."   
Shadow blushed and smiled shyly. "I-It's fine I love that, sorry for doing that."   
The vampire's cheeks darkened as he smiled shyly. "No don't apologize, it felt good anyway," he replied and kissed along Shadow's neck.  
Shadow purred and started to thrust faster and harder into the male, tipping his head to the side moaning softly at the vampires kisses as Stixx whimpered in pleasure, tightening his hold on the male's sides slightly mindful of the wound on his side and nipped at his sweet spot. He moved his hands lower to the other's hips instead, just in case he tightened his grip too much as he didn't want to cause the other any pain. Shadow bit his lip as he thrust into the male, his moans became louder from his sweet spot getting nipped and thrusts against his spot, smirking as the male cried out, arching his back as his head tipped back against the pillows, panting and tightened his hold on the other's hips. He chuckled through the pants and purred, biting down on Shadow's neck and sucking softly but with enough force to leave a dark mark on his neck. "Now everyone will know you're mine as well," he purred and kissed the mark.  
The demon moaned and a dark blush tainted his cheeks. A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned down to Stixx's neck and bit down, sucking on the flesh and left a dark mark. "Same goes to you," he chuckled and slammed into the male's sweet spot.  
Stixx tipped his head to the side and groaned softly as the demon left his mark then screamed in pleasure, panting hard. He tightened his grip on Shadow's hips as the other slammed into him harder and cried out in pleasure then whimpered softly between pants, nipping at the demon's shoulder.  
Shadow grunted softly as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "S-Stixx I'm close."  
The vampire blushed and looked up at him with a nod and pulled him down into a kiss to let him know he could continue, blushing as he felt Shadow tense and fill him then cried out arching his back as he came and held onto the demon, panting hard and shaking. He kissed Shadow's shoulder softly and laid back against the pillow, looking up at him. "A-Are you alright?"  
Shadow panted and laid his head on the other's chest. "Y-Yeah, are you?"  
Stixx nodded and held the male close panting and smiled softly. "Yeah I'm fine. How are you feeling now?" he asked softly and ran a hand through the raven's hair.  
Shadow purred at the male's touch and smiled. "I feel a lot better thank you for letting me feed from you, and also for letting me be your boyfriend."  
"That's nothing to thank me for. I know you would have done the same for me if the roles were reversed and it's an honor to call you mine."  
Shadow smiled as he rubbed his chest and gently pulled out, cuddling into the vampire. "I love being shorter then you I can cuddle you like Jay cuddles us haha."  
A soft moan slipped from the male and chuckled as he held the other close. "Well, I suppose it has it's advantages. Do you still want to replace your drinks tonight?"  
Shadow smiled. "No, I still have two. Want one? The third one was just a backup and I guess it came in handy," he smirked and laughed getting up off the vampire. "I crack myself up."  
The male chuckled and sat up. "Sure why not? It's been a while since I've had a drink so. The last time I had a drink was," he fell silent for a moment as he thought. "Damn, last time I drank was before I left for the war."

Shadow pulled his boxers and pants on, looking over at the other with a smile. "Then you deserve a drink I'll go get them." He slipped downstairs, grabbed the bag and walked up to the room setting them on the nightstand and handed a beer to the vampire. "Here."  
Stixx got up with a slight wince and pulled on his boxers and pajama pants then took the bottle from the demon. "Thanks Shadow."  
Shadow nodded. "You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He sat beside the male and popped the cap off his beer bottle.  
"Hm? Oh, no you didn't. It's just been a while since I've allowed anyone to dominate me is all," he replied as he opened his beer and took a sip. Stixx chuckled softly and leaned back against the head board. "The last time I let Jay do that was about three or four months before you came along." He smirked at a thought as he took another sip. "That will be interesting to see," he said more to himself than to Shadow.  
Shadow nodded and leaned back against the headboard. "Us incubi have our ways to dominate anyone. But I do like my fun like everyone else." He looked at Stixx with a smirk. "Oh? Is someone fantasizing about a certain vampire dominating him? Hmmmmm?" he grinned, poking the other's side.  
"No, just thinking about how interesting and fun it will be when we decide to get Jay into bed with us like that. Obviously if you two want your time together I'll make sure to leave you alone."  
Shadow smiled. "That would be interesting, and yea he told me that I could feed from him when he got home."  
Stixx nodded and ran his thumb over the lip of his beer bottle. "What's going to be even more interesting is if he decides to try and dominate you," he chuckled and looked over at the demon. "That's understandable and like I said, I'll make sure I'm out of the room."  
Shadow chuckled and set his beer down. "he could try but he won't really win, and no it's okay I promise since we're together you don't have to leave."  
"I'm sure you'd be nice enough to let him sometime." Stixx set his bottle down and kissed the male beside him. "Are you sure? I don't want to make your first time together uncomfortable by being around."  
Shadow smiled returning the kiss. "I'll let him, I don't like being dominate all the time anyway, and ok maybe for our first time you can leave so no one would be weird about it but after that. You don't have to leave."  
Stixx nodded and pulled the male close, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. "Fair enough. Hopefully he'll be home sometime tomorrow."  
Shadow cuddled close and smiled softly. "Hopefully. I miss him already."  
"I do too, trust me," the vampire replied softly as he gently played with Shadow's hair, his mind drifting slightly before he looked over at the desk in the corner of the room with a slight frown then leaned his head back again.  
Shadow relaxed and looked at Stixx. "What's wrong?"  
Stixx shook his head slightly, keeping his icy gaze on the door. "Just thinking too much again... Jay and I raised four children before the other kids. We haven't been able to visit them in a while and the letters stopped some time ago.... I just worry and wonder how they're doing."  
Shadow frowned slightly, rubbing Stixx's chest. "I'm sorry.."  
"There's no need to apologize for that dear. I'm sure they're all doing well and all that. They're strong, and if anything bad had happened they would have found a way to let us know."  
Shadow nodded and picked his beer up, finishing it off and threw the bottle away, Stixx doing the same and pulled the demon close, holding him as he laid down on the bed and nuzzled his shoulder. "I love you."  
Shadow smiled, holding the vampire close. "I love you too."  
The white haired male smiled softly and pulled the blankets over them, gently cuddling as close as he could to the demon and closed his eyes.  
The demon smiled as he buried his face in the other's chest, closing his eyes and dozing off.  
The male smiled and held him closer. "Sleep well, Shadow," he said softly and soon after fell asleep, unaware of the sound of the front door creaking slightly as it opened and quietly shut or the soft giggles that came from the living room.


	27. Family Reunion

"Old familiar faces  
Everyone you meet  
Following the ways of the land  
Cobblestones and lanterns  
Lining every street  
Calling me to come home again"

~Home Again- Blackmore's Night~

 

The next day, Jay and Koba said their farewells and made their way back to the house. Jay let out a soft sigh of relief, holding his and Koba's crowns under his arm. "I'm honestly glad that's over. I'm fine with my responsibilities but I hate large crowds."  
The taller male chuckled and brushed his mother's hair from his face. "I know mom, but you did great."  
"Thanks, it took everything in me not to have a major panic attack." He walked through the wooded path that would lead them to the house and looked over at the male as they stepped up onto the porch, turning his back to the door. "I just hope the guys are getting along."  
Misty sneakily pressed her ear to the door and smiled when hearing the beautifully familiar voice of the vampire then winked at the others as a signal to let them know he was home, then resumed to hide above the doorway with a mischievous smirk.  
"I'm sure everything is fine. I don't smell blood so at least they didn't kill each other."  
Jay arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Either that or one of them is dead and the other cleaned up well enough," the raven smiled and pushed the door open without turning around. "Either way, I'm sure they're fine."  
The girls strained to keep in their laughter while Misty's tail curled up in excitement.  
Koba chuckled and stepped inside, not noticing the others. "Well, I smell blood but the scent of sex is stronger," he smirked and looked at Jay.  
A light blush touched the smaller male's cheeks as he chuckled and shut the door, setting the crowns on the table by the door and slipped off his coat. "Well then, that wasn't what I had expected but I can't say I'm surprised by that. I'm just glad that everything will work out."  
Seeing it was the best time and her only real chance, the hellhound dropped down tackling Jay to the ground. "AMBUSH!!!!" She flattened her ears in an attempt to make herself look more threatening with a mischievous smirk.  
"What the bloody fucking hell is g- MISTY?!"  
Koba had stepped forward to grab the woman until Jay had used her name. "Mom? What the hell is going on?"  
The wolf couldn't hold in her laughter much longer nor could the other girls. "I'm not the only surprise my dearest Jay."   
"M-momma?..." Amaris spoke softly, standing up and quickly grabbed Celeste's hand, pulling her over as well.  
"Hello," Celeste, still being rather shy and rather hesitant to approach Koba, smiled shyly and kept her eyes on Jay.  
Koba took a few steps back to give them space when he noticed the youngest girl's hesitation and shy nature.  
Jay managed to get out from under the wolf and get back to his feet and looked at the girls in disbelief for a moment before hugging them tightly. "I've missed you all so much," he said softly and took a step back. "How have you all been? Wait, there's two missing. Where are Emilen and Castiel?"  
Misty chuckled softly. "Making a wonderful home cooked meal for you in the kitchen and Castiel went to check on the baby," the wolf smirked seeing Amaris's cheeks light up with blush.  
"She'll be back in a moment mom..." Amaris hugged the vampire tightly. "We've missed you too, its been...too long..."  
Celeste smiled softly at Koba. "Oh... I'm sorry... I noticed you called Jay mom... you must be another child of his.... I'm Celeste..." The raven curtsied then shyly hid behind Jay.  
Jay arched an eyebrow and looked at Misty then Amaris and returned the hug with a smile. "So a baby huh?" he chuckled and held her a moment longer before letting go. "It's been far too long. I've missed you all terribly." He glanced over his shoulder at Celeste and smiled. "Sweetie you're almost taller than I am."  
Koba watched the girl and smiled softly as he bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Celeste, I'm Koba, one of the other five children Jay has raised."  
Celeste smiled softly and giggled then looked back over at Koba. "It's quite the honor to meet you as well Koba."   
"I remember when ya didn't know what 'honor' meant," Misty chuckled softly then walked to the kitchen to check on her beloved.   
Amaris chuckled then replied to her mother. "Yes..a baby girl named Gazelle....and a boy on the way," the girl tried her best to hide her proud blush. "But less on that....tell me about the coronation...please."   
Castiel chuckled as she appeared behind the proud daughter and lightly pulled the tiara from her head. "Forgot to put this pretty little gem away I assume?" She chuckled and kissed her lover's cheek before turning to Jay. "Hello again, its such a joy to see you!"  
Jay smiled brightly and hugged Castiel. "You know you could have at least written to tell me what was going on," he chuckled and watched Koba slip back out of the house then turned his attention back to the girls. "It went well. Cipher and Teric showed up and of course Cipher almost gave me a heart attack."  
Amaris laughed lightly. "You really should've saw it coming..."   
"And we tried to write but things got so hectic we didn't have any time to...I'm sorry....but...I do know a little girl that really wants to meet her grandma and grandpa...."   
"I was too terrified to go upstairs to be completely honest..." Misty walked back in with a smirk. "It smelled....Go up and check on them..Emilen is almost done cooking and I'm sure they'd be hungry."  
"Trust me I did expect this and it's alright you don't have to apologize, I promise." The vampire smirked and looked over at Misty. "Yeah I noticed when I walked in. Let me get Stixx and Shadow, I'll be right back," with that said, Jay went up to the bedroom and chuckled softly at the sight of the males curled up in each other's arms amongst the discarded blankets. "Hey guys? I don't mean to break up the cuteness but there are some people downstairs that would love to see Stixx."  
Shadow was the first of the males that woke. He quickly sat up, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "H-Hey babe..."  
Jay walked in and gently kissed the demon with a smile. "Hey to you, too. Go ahead and grab a shower then meet me downstairs." He looked over at Stixx and caressed his cheek, smiling as the male leaned into his touch and smiled sleepily. "Like I told Shadow, go get a shower and meet me downstairs." He slipped out of the room and went back downstairs as the other two got up and made their way to the bathroom.

Emilen curtsied to Jay. "Hello...my lord," the blonde female smirked playfully as she spoke. "I hope you're hungry."   
Amaris smiled. "How is dad anyway..?"  
Jay rolled his eyes and chuckled, pulling the blonde into a hug. "It's good to see you and holy shit I'm short." The raven looked over at his daughter. "He's doing great actually."  
Emilen laughed softly and returned the hug. "I guess I really did get my mother's height then..."   
"Good..." Amaris sat down on the couch and pulled her sister down beside her. "Your hair is a mess..." Shaking her head the raven summoned a brush and began going through the other female's hair, ignoring Castiel's light laughter  
"Yes you did. Cas what is so funny to you?"  
Stixx slipped downstairs tying his hair back and looked at the girls, shocked.  
Amaris rushed to finish brushing the other's hair before running up and tightly hugging him "daddy!! Er um....unprofessional...... Hello father..." She laughed awkwardly.   
"Oh give it up babe, after a thousand years of being a queen just be yourself..." Castiel got up and walked over with Celeste close behind her. "I was laughing because Amaris can't stop being regal for one moment just to enjoy being home again."  
Stixx smiled and held the girl close, pressing light kiss to the top of her head. "I've missed you all so much..." He let go and hugged Celeste and Castiel. "How are you all?"  
Jay chuckled. "Relax Amaris, you're home at least for a little while." He glanced towards the stairs and walked over as Shadow came down. "Hey sleeping beauty," he kissed the demon softly.  
Shadow returned the kiss and looked over, his crimson gaze stopping on each of the girls before looking at Stixx with a smile. "I'm guessing these are the girls you were talking about last night?"  
The ice eyed vampire nodded and smiled proudly. "Yes, these are our girls."  
"Be a little more careful with Cas please," Amaris walked over and pulled the girl close. "Wouldn't want my little guy being crushed by his own grandpa eh?" She smiled and kissed the other's forehead before looking at Shadow. "I'm Amaris and who might you be?"   
Celeste gently returned Stixx's hug and nodded shyly to Shadow. "Hello Sir..."   
Misty sniffed Shadow before arching an eyebrow. "A demon? Awesome! Hia! I'm Misty."  
"In my defense I was gentle with her. I felt the extra presence as soon as I started down the stairs. Congratulations to you both."  
Shadow bowed before he answered. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Shadow an old friend of your mother's." The demon looked over and smiled. "Yes I'm a demon, an incubus to be exact."  
Amaris chuckled softly. "Well....check your back cause there's another little one clinging to you..."   
"Wait you let Gazelle- Amaris!" Castiel glared at the other for a moment before pulling the child from Stixx. "I'm so sorry...she likes climbing things and I hadn't realized she was even here."   
"Put me down momma! I was fine!" The excited five year old struggled in her mother's grip and looked up at Stixx. "Little help please?"   
Misty laughed softly. "Celeste's a little shy....and despite my abilities I'm a hellhound..its nice to meet a real demon! I've never met one before." The wolf smiled kindly before walking to the couch and sitting on the blonde's lap.   
Stixx glanced over his shoulder and chuckled as he took the squirming child from Cas. "Castiel relax okay? Everything's fine I promise."  
Shadow smiled and quickly followed Jay outside when his arm was grabbed.  
Castiel shrugged shyly. "I just didn't think you'd want children bothering you.." She smiled softly and set the girl down "be nice..."   
Gazelle stuck her tongue out and giggled. "Okay momma..."   
The wolfs ears shot up, watching the two males slip outside she growled lightly. "What's going on anyway? Why is he here?"   
"Misty please....I apologize father, she's just really protective over you and Jay.." Celeste sat beside Emilen and ran her hand through the wolf's fur to calm her.  
Stixx looked over as the males left then looked at Misty. "Relax. He's an old friend of Jay's and he's in a relationship with us. Shadow was here and helped Jay while I was gone."  
One of Misty's ears bent down in confusion before she shook her head. "Fine fine...I'll relax..."   
Emilen smiled. "Bipolar little asshole aren't we today? You better be nice to him...if they love him you'll have to get use to him....besides we won't be around them often anyway.."   
Misty shot the other a glare and stalked towards the back door, sitting beside it with her ears perked up.  
"I wonder what's gotten into her..." Amaris mumbled before grabbing her father's hand and pulled him to the kitchen.  
Stixx started to question the comments made and followed Amaris into the kitchen.

Jay shifted slightly and looked up at Shadow, not realizing Misty was on the other side of the door. "Look, I'm sorry for all that."  
"Nothing was wrong so why are you apologizing?"  
The smaller raven shook his head. "Misty doesn't trust you. I don't know what's going on with her or anyone for that fact..."  
Shadow pulled the smaller male close and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. "How about this, I'll leave while the kids are here okay? I don't want any issues to arise."  
Jay frowned and looked up at him. "I don't want you to do that. You are in our lives and the kids all need to respect that."  
"It's okay love, I'll be back later I promise." Shadow kissed him softly and walked off, leaving Jay on the porch alone.  
The wolf whimpered lightly and pushed the door open, running over and tackling the male. "I don't think so...look..the others are fine with you its just me....I'm just not use to you yet and because of that the others are cautious.....if you leave, non of us will ever get use to you and that's what will make problems.....I'm sorry for asking so weird ok?"   
Shadow gasped and slid out from under the wolf and got up looking at her. "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Go spend time with your parents, like I said, I'll be back." The demon lightly rubbed the wolf's ear and walked off.  
The wolf sat up and tucked her tail neatly around her paws, simply staring as he walked away.  
Jay walked over and knelt beside the wolf, hugging her tightly. "It's okay Misty, he's always been like that. He will be back soon, just let him clear his head okay?"  
The wolf simply let out a grunt but refused to move. "Sorry...okay"

Amaris sat on the counter and sighed softly. "Emilen and Misty are gonna be busy so they won't be around, that's why she said that.....don't mind it...."  
"May I at least ask why?"  
"No, because we would rather not say anything...right Amaris?" The raven jumped and stared at Emilen as she spoke "I'm sorry Stixx but its personal..."   
Stixx put his hands up and took a step back. "Sorry for showing concern."  
"Stixx don't play that game....I appreciate your concern but its personal, nothing bad.."   
"Watch how you speak to me please. You may be an adult but you still need to respect your elders."

Jay looked at her and frowned. "Come back to the house with me please? I feel something starting back there that needs to be avoided and it seems it's between Stixx and your girlfriend."  
Misty flicked her tail and spoke softly. "...Let's go then..." The wolf got up and padded back to the house with him then ran to the kitchen "enough you two..."   
Emilen sighed. "I wasn't starting anything its fine.."   
Stixx looked over at Misty. "Nothing was being started."  
"...Em would've started something and Jay would've ended it if we didn't come in."   
"True... We really don't need Jay ending things like that right now."  
Emilen nodded slightly and pulled the wolf close. "sorry.....is everything alright love?"   
"..everything's fine I promise." Misty smiled softly and kissed her cheek. 

Amaris looked out the window for a long moment, ignoring the commotion.  
Jay looked over at Amaris and lightly touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine....it just....feels weird...being home again when everything has changed..." Amaris sighed then tried to smile. "It's fine though...change is good right?"  
Jay smiled faintly and took her hand, leading her out back and offered her a seat on the porch swing. "Have a seat and talk to me sweetie please. You've always trusted me when things are wrong or bothering you."  
"Its not a big deal I just...don't like the future I see..." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you....I really do..."  
Jay frowned slightly and held Amaris close. "I love you too. What do you mean by what you said?"  
"I'm not allowed to say...its just like if you asked Cipher she couldn't say.....if we say anything about future events they could be altered or avoided which sometimes is a really bad thing...." The raven pressed close to him and closed her eyes tightly. "I just really love you and have missed you so dearly....stay safe ok? Or...try to at least."  
The vampire nodded in understanding and lightly kissed her cheek. "I've missed you too, more than you know and I'll try my best."  
"Good..." Amaris kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you so much momma....can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can. You know you can ask me anything and I'll answer it the best that I can. That's never changed."  
She nodded softly. "Did you ever think you'd raise this many kids?...." She shifted and looked up at him. "Are you happy you has us all with you..?..Even if we gave you hell sometimes..."  
Jay looked at her and smiled, turning his gaze to the sky. "Honestly? I never thought I would raise any kids. Hell, I never thought I would live as long as I have," he chuckled softly. "No matter how much hell you kids caused, it's been an honor having you in my life, to call you my family and my children. I wouldn't change any of it for the world princess."  
She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. "Is it bad that sometimes I wish I was eight again? I miss those days..."  
He held the girl close and smiled resting his head on her shoulder. "I miss those days, too. When everything was simple and clear. But everything changes. What matters is you and the others are all safe and happy."  
Amaris thought for another moment. "Those are all the questions I have.....I guess I'm just out of it today...I'm not feeling myself.." The girl smiled when she felt tiny hands wrap around her leg. "Hello child...."   
"Hia daddy! Hia grandma!" Gazelle peaked her head out from under the swing. "Is everything okay?"  
Jay smiled and looked at the child. "Hello darling, everything is fine."  
"Good!" The girl climbed up her fathers leg then crawled over and sat in Jay's lap. "You're really pretty..."   
Amaris chuckled softly. "This is your grandma..."   
Gazelle smiled softly. "I like grandma...does grandma like me?" She smiled and giggled.  
The male smiled and looked down at her "Thank you but you're prettier and of course I like you."  
"I'm not pretty! I'm manly!" The child laughed softly and hugged him before kissing his nose.  
Jay chuckled and touched her cheek and looked over at Amaris. "She's absolutely beautiful dear."  
"Beautiful...but hard to take care of....she's definitely not shy and careful like her mother....more destructive like Cipher..." Amaris smiled softly. "But I love her..." She yawned and messed up the child's hair.  
"I like miss Cipher...she's nice...is daddy tired? Daddy should sleep...can I sing daddy a lullaby?" Gazelle laughed along when Amaris began to.  
"I think its suppose to be the other way around love.."  
Jay chuckled softly and looked over at the pair. "Amaris why don't you guys go home? You know you're more than welcome to come back whenever you want." He looked over at the girl and smiled softly. "Well, we have empty rooms now that Gemi and her wife moved out and so did Tails and Tobias as well as Echo and Koba with their son if you want to stay here."  
Amaris sighed softly. "We were thinking about getting a place close by.....I'm honestly not sure yet...I don't want to be a bother to you and dad..."  
"I meant until you get your place honey and you'd never be a bother to us."  
"Well yea I guessed that much and still..." Amaris pulled the child into her lap and began braiding her hair.  
"Amaris seriously. we have missed you like no tomorrow and your our family. We will always welcome you here and you know it."  
"Ok ok I get it mom..." Amaris let out a small laugh. "Yes I know I'm just lost in thought..I love you."   
"I love you too, never forget it."  
"Never did, never will..thanks momma.."   
Jay nodded with a light smile and stood up. "Come on, we'll get you guys settled in for the night."

The crimson eyed male slipped into the house and leaned over the couch, tucking a daffodil behind Misty's ear and set a few in her lap before stepping back and went over to Stixx, laying his head lightly on his chest.  
Misty looked over at him then back down at the flowers and smiled softly. "Thank you very much.."  
Shadow cuddled closer into the slightly taller male and nodded. "That's my way of apologizing for earlier."  
"You don't need to...if anything I should apologize..." The wolf smiled softly. "You guys are all cute together.."  
The demon felt a light blush touch his cheeks and smiled. "Thanks. How about this, we just let it go, no more apologies and we forget it happened."  
"Alright, alright," the girl chuckled and looked over at the time then got up quickly, her brown curls bouncing slightly as she pulled Emilen to her feet. "I hate to say hi and run, but we have to go and it seems little miss over there fell asleep." She smiled and nodded towards the three that walked in from the back porch, Gazelle sleeping peacefully in Amaris' arms. "I'll see you guys as soon as I can." Misty hugged Jay and Stixx then looked at Shadow for a moment before hugging him as well. "Welcome to the family," she said with a smile as she pulled Em out the door with her.  
The males all returned the hug and Jay looked over at Stixx. "I'm gonna get the girls to their room then I'll be back down." He slipped past them and went upstairs, Amaris and Castiel close behind. Once they were settled, Jay went back down to the living room and smiled softly at the sight of the two males curled up on the couch. Shadow smiled and moved over to make room for the smaller raven and started the movie he had put in, the three of them cuddling and talking through the night, unaware of what would be taking place soon.


	28. Captured and Tortured

"From the moment I saw you,   
I knew you were different   
But how was I supposed to know that you were just a monster inside   
I made a mistake to doubt   
That you would figure me out   
And use me for you own intentions   
I'm just not your piece of clay   
I won't just bend your way   
Take it or leave at your own discretion"

~Angels Fall The Farthest- Aviators~

 

The raven male growled slightly as he chained his raven nephew to the basement of the home. "Hmm poor Jay. Now why fight, you only got yourself hurt in the long run," he chuckled darkly before grabbing the other's shirt and cleanly ripped it off.  
Jay snarled and pulled at the chains. "Fuck off. Why would I willingly deal with your stupid ass?" He snapped at the male's wrist when it was close enough to his face, narrowly missing his flesh.  
Vanderic chuckled softly at the male as he knelt down in front of him, bringing his wrist to the other's mouth. "Mm please do drink. I'm going to need you at full strength," he said with a grin and punched the smaller male in the stomach. "I'll start with the with your wings. I will take great pleasure in cutting them off," he chuckled darkly as he straightened up.  
The smaller male groaned and coughed faintly glaring at the other. "I wouldn't willingly feed from your disgusting blood even if you were the last thing on Earth. I would rather starve."  
The taller raven vampire grinned. "Oh really? Then the bite marks you left on me while I had you screaming in pleasure were just my imagination."   
Jay rolled his eyes and glared at the male again. "I never fed from you except when I had no choice and I regret those days, trust me."  
The male simply laughed and brought his face closer to Jay's with a grin. "Really, you regret them now? But I seem to recall you enjoyed every minute of it."  
"Yes I fucking regret them and you can shove your god damn grin up your ass. I swear you're lucky I'm chained down right now."  
Vanderic chuckled darkly. "What are you gonna do? You have no powers here. It's only you and me and endless lines of torture."  
The smaller vampire fell silent for a moment as he tried to figure out a plan keeping his gaze lowered. "You know it won't be long before the others realize I'm gone and they will come looking for me. You'll be nothing but a pile of ash by the time they're done with you."  
Vanderic chuckled lightly. "Really? Are you sure they will come? I don't think piles of ash will come to your rescue." He grinned and handed Jay a picture of the ashy remains of a vampire with Stixx's moon pendant, chuckling when the male growled. "No I don't expect you to believe me, so I'll show you." He said turning on the TV and pushing in the disk. The video showed an exact replica of Stixx struggling against chains. The last few seconds was of Vanderic stabbing Stixx in the chest and his body turning to ash.  
The smaller male flinched and looked away trying to convince himself it was fake as a tear slid down his cheek. "Fuck off with your stupid tricks."  
Vanderic grinned at the other before shutting off the TV. "Now do you really think that's a trick? I wanted you and your husband dead. Soooo I actually did it then took you and I'm gonna have that same pleasure with you as I did him. So get ready for a wild ride."  
Jay looked up at the chains and gave a rough pull smirking slightly as one started to snap. "Do you really think I would let you hurt me without a fight?" He ripped the chain from the wall and dropped to his feet. "I may not have my abilities and magic but that won't stop me from fighting back," the smaller male ripped the chains off of himself and slammed his uncle into the wall  
The male grinned feeling himself slammed against the wall. "That will be amazing," he replied, kicking him in the stomach before slamming his head into the ground, cracking the cement.  
The raven groaned and got back up ignoring the blood that dripped from the wound. "Really now? You say you want me dead and you want to torture me yet that was the best you can do? There's one ability you didn't take from me." He pulled the shadows to him as he tripped Vanderic and slammed his foot down on the other's throat and used the shadows to throw him across the room again.  
The male grinned standing up wiping his mouth clean of blood. "Yes yes but I don't plan on making it easy for me. I want to break you down slowly that's why I didn't use the chains I made custom for you," he grinned and kicked Jay in the face before vanishing. Vanderic grinned as he watched the smaller male catch his balance and glance around tying to figure out where the other went before appearing before him and kicking him in the stomach, slamming him into the wall and made a pure steel cage appear. He slammed Jay into the cage before he cuffed him in with a smirk. "This cage will render you pretty much human. It is strong enough to contain even me. Oh, it's reinforced with magic that will destroy your shadows when they are touched." He backed away closing the cage door. "Tomorrow I'll take the wings then I'll finish off your family. Maybe we can have a little fun like old times in between."  
The smaller male flinched slightly and kept his gaze lowered, not willing to give him the satisfaction of an answer, then leaned his head back against the bars silently staring out the window.

The following morning , Vanderic stretched before standing up and looked over. "Pet, go check on the prisoner."  
A shorter male in a mask, looking no older than seventeen, nodded and went down to the basement. "U-um.... s-sir..." he said shakily looking over at him. The male walked over and gently opened the cage before offering him food. "F-for you."   
The raven shook his head. "Just take it back or leave it. I won't touch anything he offers. Thank you anyway."  
"N-no.. this is from me.. he said just to check on you..." he looked up at him, brushing his long hair out of his face putting it behind his ear. "Please.." he said lightly offering the food to him again. "I'll leave it here, he doesn't want me gone long," he said, setting it down then heading back upstairs after shutting the cage door.  
The door creaked open again and the raven male wandered down the steps. "Come on perk up. Once I take your wings we're done for the day," he said with a grin.  
The vampire looked up at the male with a blank expression. "One, you expect me to believe you? And two, fuck off. You can't get to my wings unless I release them and you won't force me to."  
The male grinned slightly. "I won't need you to do anything." He walked around the cage and tightened the chains, keeping the other still and placed his hand on Jay's back forcing his wings from his back. "So beautiful. It will be such a joy to have them mounted on my wall." Vanderic gripped his wings and pulled him back roughly and growled. "Be nice or I'll do more than take your wings. I can can kill your son right in front of you, and trust me. I will make it slow."  
Jay yelped slightly from the pain and bit his lip looking away. "Do what you want to me just leave my kids alone."  
Vanderic grinned at him. "Then be good or I'll execute them. I'm gonna make this slow so I suggest you get comfortable," he said as he made a silver dagger appear and he began cutting the flesh from around his wings. Vanderic grinned as he watched his nephew struggle to stay silent, and with one clean break he snapped the bone holding the wing to his back. "That's one," he said and began carving out the other one. Vanderic grinned and looked at the other. Another clean break severed the wing from the smaller male's back and he stepped back holding both the wings, looking over at Jay before heading upstairs. "I'll send a servant to tend to your wounds."

Moments later the same boy from earlier that morning came back down stairs. He walked over to the cage and loosened the restraints.   
Jay dropped to his knees with a slight whimper and panted from the pain. He glanced up at the boy then lowered his gaze again. "Thank you..."  
Keegan entered the cage and gently pulled Jay close leaning him forward. "Just r-relax. I'm here t-to help," he said lightly as he gently began to clean the wounds. "I'm s-sorry you have to go through this.." The male spoke softly and gently nuzzled him.  
The vampire hissed slightly at the pain and dug his nails into his knees to try and keep himself from shaking. "I know you are and I appreciate your help..." he bit his lip hard and winced. "Please don't apologize, this isn't your fault I promise." He looked up at the other and smiled faintly. Jay leaned into the other and closed his eyes. "If by some slim chance I'm able to get out of here, you're coming with me... I won't leave you here with him..."  
The male shook his head. "Please do not worry about me. Cause if you get caught saving me, I'll be right back for you. I'm not leaving you here with him alone," he said softly looking at him, holding the smaller male and hummed softly as he tried to soothe the other.  
"Don't worry about it. I promise we'll manage to get out of here and things will be alright." The vampire gave a faint smile then closed his eyes again, drifting into a light sleep that he snapped out of many times during the night.

The next time Jay awoke, the moon had just started to give way to the dawn. He sat up and pulled away, looking over at the male that had stayed beside him. "You shouldn't be here right now... You need to get back to wherever the bastard wants you before you get in trouble."  
Keegan shook his head before sighing lightly. "Listen to me. I will take beatings over sex any day," he gently hugged him tight. "Just let me be here for you."   
Jay looked up at him and nodded slightly as he laid his head on the male's chest. He bit his lip and gently held the moon pendant around his neck, flinching at the way the chains sounded when he moved. "I appreciate your care but I don't even know your name."  
Keegan gently pet the others head. "My name is Keegan now please just rest while you still have a few hours."   
"I suppose it's nice to meet you, though I would have preferred to meet under better circumstances..." Jay cuddled into the other and looked out the small window.  
Keegan shook his head. "I know trust me." The violet haired male frowned as vampire stayed silent as he held the pendant tighter and closed his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and looked down at the other before holding him tighter. "Shh it's gonna get better," he said lightly being careful of the wounds.  
"I hope so... I don't care what happens to me... I just want my family safe..." He laid against the male's chest again. "I'm so sorry... In a way this is my fault. If I had made sure he had been completely destroyed this wouldn't have happened..."  
The male shook his head. "No this isn't your fault." He said looking at him. "I promise its OK. Just don't worry about me. I came here willingly... I came for my brother." He said lightly as he looked at the other. "Just sleep please."   
"You don't understand this is my fault.." the vampire sighed and looked out the window again. "I don't need to sleep."  
"No it's not. He told us of the battle. Someone recreated his body and soul so he could grow stronger. You destroyed him and he came back."  
"That's the thing you don't understand. If his body had been burned and the ashes bottled, this wouldn't have been able to happen." Jay sighed and sat up. "Forget it, okay? Just ignore what I said."  
"Why do I have a feeling that you say that on a regular basis." He said looking at the other before sighing and looking out the window.  
"Because I do. It's become a habit to avoid fights," the male replied as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his folded arms.  
"You know if you talk about things, it helps to overcome problems not just to suppress them" he said looking at him moving closer to the other.  
"So I've been told but it doesn't help when the one person that's supposed to be there brushes the issues to the side or has issues of their own."  
The male shook his head. "My dear, you're a lot stronger than you think. Make him listen to you. Show him that you are the boss not him."   
Jay chuckled slightly. "Yeah that's easier said than done. I've always been silent about my issues. It's no big deal to me anymore."  
"And there's your problem. Staying silent is something you cannot do. It will hurt you and who ever it's against if it comes out in the long run."   
Jay shook his head and looked at the male for a moment then out the window. "I've heard that so many times I've lost count."  
"Then instead of doing nothing about it do something. Tell them that being ignored pisses you off. Tell them flat out that you are pissed off and it will stop. It will help you out a lot."  
The male nodded slightly and hugged his knees tighter. "If this hell ever ends I will...." he flinched and looked down. "And if I have anyone to return to..."  
The male shook his head. "Stop talking like that. You are going to get out of here and you are going to be with your family. Don't let his tricks deceive you."  
"I'm sorry if I have my doubts on things. I know my husband is alive still, I know that was a trick of his. I would have known if anything happened because of our bond, I just worry."  
Keegan looked at the other. "Just relax while you can. Because who knows when he'll be down here."  
The vampire nodded faintly and leaned back against the cage forgetting about the injury from losing his wings and winced slightly. "That's going to take some getting used to..." Jay remained silent for a moment before he looked up at the other. "May I ask why you care so much?"  
"Because you have a family to return to and I want to make sure you and my friend get out of here." The male pulled his knees to his chest. "So what would you like to talk about." He said lightly looking at the other before smiling lightly. He jumped groaning in pain when he felt his metallic collar shock him before the vampire had a chance to reply. "He's awake."  
The vampire looked over at him and pulled his knees to his chest. "I suggest you leave while you can."  
Keegan shook his head. "No. I won't leave you until he gets here. He already knows I'm down here so I may as well stay. What's the worst he can do, kill me? He wouldn't do that. Most of his 'friends' like opera and I'm the only one that can actually sing it any more."   
Jay looked away and laid his forehead on his crossed arms. "I just don't want you hurt on my account."  
The violet male shook his head. "Please don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and getting back to your family.  
"Sorry I always worry about others," he replied quietly.

The taller raven haired male slowly came down the steps. "Keegan what did I say about abandoning my friends in their time of need?" he asked with a growl before walking over to the cage. He pulled the restraints to keep Jay pinned up so he couldn't help Keegan, then grabbed the violet haired male and threw him out of the cage into the stone wall cracking it. Keegan cried out in pain feeling several bones on the right side of his body shatter all at once.  
Jay flinched with a growl. "Leave the boy alone. You do what you want with me. I'm your target not him."  
"Shut the hell up! Or I will rip the boy apart piece by piece for you to watch," he growled and grabbed the boy and threw him to the other side of his room. "Get the fuck upstairs you piece of shit," he said growling. He turned to Jay and grinned. "I found someone who wants to say hi." He grinned as he snapped his fingers and Echo was dragged through the doors and out in front of the cage.  
The smaller male's eyes widened slightly as he snarled. "Keep your filthy fucking hands off of him!" He tugged roughly at the restraints and growled at the pain that ripped through his back.  
The male grinned before making a dagger appear in his hand made of silver. "I won't touch him. But I learned your some has the same reaction to silver as your husband so I'll do this," he said stabbing the male on the side, making it non fatal so he would suffer. "Now you can watch as your son dies without your powers."   
"You son of a bitch! I swear I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Jay growled, his eyes darkening in color. He turned his gaze to the other and looked away as he tried to calm himself. "Just let him go."  
"Oh no no. He has seen where I am and I won't let him run back and tell everyone," he grinned before twisting the blade then ripping it out. He threw the other in the cage with Jay then sealed it shut them loosened the restrains so he can be with Echo.   
Jay lowered himself to the ground and pulled the male close, gently running a hand through his hair and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm so sorry Echo..."  
Echo coughed heavily. "Mama..." he said lightly nuzzling into the other male ignoring his pain and hugged the male tightly, careful of his wound.  
He hugged Echo, holding him closer. "Just relax okay?... Please..." he whimpered softly and touched the male's cheek.  
Echo laid in the male lap leaning to his mothers touch. "Mama... I love you... please know that." He said lightly before moving closer. The silver started to make the veins around the wound go black completely charring his pale scarred skin.  
Jay smiled faintly. "I know you do and I love you too, I always have and I always will..." He looked at the wound then away for a moment as he gently ran a hand through Echo's hair.  
Echo smiled lightly looking up at the male with light blue lavender eyes. "Please stay strong. Everyone at the house is trying to find you." He said looking at him. "I wish there was a way I could send the location to them..."   
"I'm trying, trust me. It's going to take a lot for him to break me down," Jay replied softly and closed his eyes for a moment. "I know, believe me, I wish there was a way too but he's got everything completely covered and I refuse to strengthen the bond again..."  
"If you would have dad could find you. I don't want you getting hurt anymore mama..." he said adjusting his position, wincing slightly. "Dad doesn't care if he's hurt as long as he gets you out alive." He groaned feeling the silver spread up his side. "I know that once this hits my heart I'm gonna die.. b-but mama don't shed any tears for me. Stay strong and stand against him." He said his eyes half lidded.  
"Again, I know but with how much stronger he's gotten plus the fact of his friends and what not, if I strengthened the bond again there's a strong chance neither your father or I would be walking out of here alive. I'd rather deal wth the pain than have him die..." Jay lightly touched Echo's cheek then lightly kissed his forehead. "I'll do the best that I can..."  
Echo smiled lightly at the kiss before cuddling into him. "You will get through this and return t-to everyone." He growled and moved away as Keegan came back down and started to tend to the male's wounds. "Don't fucking touch me."   
Jay nodded slightly and looked over at Keegan then back at Echo. "Relax please. He won't hurt you I promise. He's been helping me out and he's being held here against his will." The vampire turned his gaze back to the other. "I'm sorry for Echo's reaction to you."  
Echo shook his head slowly relaxing. "Sorry.. I'm just very untrusting around new people."   
Keegan shook his head his voice low and scratchy. "D-Don't worry about it," he said as he cleaned the wounds.  
"Just relax," Jay said softly holding the male closer, keeping his attention on Keegan. "How bad did they hurt you..." he sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry I can't help you in return."  
Keegan shook his head cleaning the wounds. "That's f-for me to worry about. You just worry about your son..." he said quietly as he patched up the wounds. "I'll be fine."   
Jay looked down and nodded faintly. "Thank you for your help."  
Keegan looked at the other males before standing up. "You don't need to thank me.. I'm just trying to help people. I'll be right back," he said quietly as he went back upstairs.  
Echo looked at the other before smiling. "He cares about you. More than he should especially since you just met."  
The male smiled faintly and gently held Echo as close as he could without hurting him more. "Yeah I noticed."  
Echo chuckled softly before shaking his head. "I th-think he knows more than he's letting on."   
"I'll talk to him later if I have the chance. Right now just rest okay?" he said softly and caressed the other's cheek.  
Echo shook his head. "It won't do me much good." He said softly as he looked up at him. "I don't want to die in my sleep."   
Jay flinched at the male's words and brushed the hair from his face. "Just..." he sighed holding back tears. "Just remember that I love you, no matter what."  
Echo reached up caressing the other's cheek. "Please mama relax. Just promise me once you get out of here you will make this bastard pay."   
"I'm sorry, how am I supposed to relax? I don't care what he does to me. It's the fact that he hurt you that bothers me..." Jay leaned into the other's touch. "I promise he will pay for this."  
Echo shook his head looking up at him. "He only wants to hurt you. Show him this doesn't affect you. Because that's what he wants. Don't give him a reaction." He smiled lightly and looked at him shaking his head. "I love you mama."  
"I've been trying not to," the raven replied softly looking at his son. "I love you too, Echo."  
Echo looked up at the other before up at the light feeling the silver spread into his chest.   
Keegan came back downstairs with a pillow and a blanket, limping as he entered the cage gently propping Echo's head on the pillow and covering him with the blanket before sitting down wincing in pain.  
"What happened up there." Echo said looking at him.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said lowly.  
Echo shook his head sighing looking up at the top of the cage as his vision began to blur.  
The raven looked down at the male in his arms and lightly ran a hand through his hair, trying to offer some sort of comfort to the other.  
Keegan looked them and sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude."  
Echo shook his head. "Its fine dear," he said as light pants slowly escaped him.  
"It's fine don't worry about it," Jay said softly then looked down at Echo, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "Relax Echo, please..." he lightly rubbed the other's chest. "Just relax."  
Echo nodded slightly gently held the other before relaxing a bit more. "I-Its almost time... I love you m-mama..." he said whimpering lightly.  
Jay held his hand and gently rubbed it, a single tear slipping free. "I love you too baby boy..."  
The male felt the silver hit his hard and his body started to turn to ash.   
"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I will fear no evil   
For the devil is on my shoulder guiding me.   
Leading my soul into hell where demons will take me in as one of their own.   
And may they help me to return to you one day   
May this not be our last good bye   
And shall I see my family again."   
The male closed his eyes as the last of his body turned to ash and floated away from them.  
Jay closed his eyes and shook slightly as tears ran freely down his cheeks, a soft sob torn from him. "I swear he will pay for this..." Jay shook harder as the tears ran faster. "He will not be allowed to get away with this... Even if I have to give my last fucking breath..." he whimpered softly. The raven fell silent, the only sound coming from him was the sound of the chains as they moved when he covered his face.  
Keegan gently held the male tightly before kissing his forehead. "He's not going to get away with this," he said quietly, gently rubbing the male's back, being careful of the wounds. "Try and rest." He watched as Jay nodded faintly staying silent as Echo's last words ran through his mind like a hurricane. He closed his eyes and sighed shakily. Keegan gently covered the other up holding him gently. "Just rest." The violet haired male gently held the other close as the vampire finally fell asleep.

A gentle cloudless rain fell from the sky above a small clearing near a lake. There were two men kneeling next to the lake. The one stands, his long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. An old hourglass that appears to made by a Gothic architect hung from his neck. A bright blue streak of hair hung down in his face. "Hello Jay. Please come and join us." He said lightly offering a hand.   
A smaller man stood before turning to Jay. "Hey mama," Echo said softly smiling lightly at the other offering a hand. "Come here we need to talk."  
Jay glanced around, unsure of where the location was. He knew it was a dream, he knew where he really was but none of that seemed to matter. The vampire took a hesitant step forward until he saw the second male and relaxed, a faint smile crossing his lips. "Hey baby boy..." he replied softly as he joined the males, hugging his son tightly before he turned his attention to the other male, unsure of who he was.  
Echo hugged him tightly as he smiled at the other. "Mama this is Nemideil." He said lightly gently smiling at the other.   
"I am the Angel of Death," the taller of the male's replied softly. "I am here to help your son. He doesn't want to cross over so I am keeping him company."   
Echo gently kissed the other's cheek. "I won't leave. I am staying here to watch over you." He looked over his mother. "Trust Keegan. He knows a lot more than he will ever say mama," he said smiling and hugging him tightly.  
Jay looked up at Echo after returning the hug and gently held his hands. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be staying here, you deserve to be at peace." He lowered his lightly colored gaze for a moment, a soft smile crossing his face. "Before you say anything, I know you won't listen. You're more stubborn than your father and myself put together," he chuckled and looked up at the other again. "I do trust Keegan, surprisingly more than I've ever trusted a stranger before." The raven turned and bowed slightly to the other male and looked up at him. "Keep him safe for me until he can be brought back home, if that day ever comes. Please."  
Nemideil nodded lightly before smiling. "I promise you that my dear reaper," he said lightly and knelt back by the water again.   
Echo gently took the others hand before kneeling down. "No he's not just a stranger. That is the son dad thought he lost."   
Nemideil smiled. "His real full name is Kano Keegan and sadly he was never given a last name. Because he didn't want Jack's name and he didn't know Stixx's." He shook his head before looking down into the water. "Have Keegan tell you his life story. Tell him you know he's Stixx's son. Now I will warn you, his past is one of the most messed up I have seen."   
The vampire knelt beside the others and looked over at Nemideil in shock. "Stixx thought he lost him forever..." he looked down at the water with a slight frown. "I'll talk to Keegan about that. I just have to make sure Vanderic and his friends aren't around or close enough to hear us. At least he'll finally know someone in his family is still around, I just... I hope he'll be able to meet Stixx some day."  
Nemideil looked at him. "Listen. I'm not supposed to tell you this but only you and him will make it out alive... Erin doesn't make it.." he said lightly looking at him. His eyes turn black before sighing. "I hate watching people so helplessly... but it will do more damage if I interfere." He shook his head. "Everything will be fine. And I will see you again." The world they were in began to fade to black like a movie.   
Echo hugged Jay tightly. "Get back to them. Vanderic will be up soon and I don't want you staying here forever."   
Jay nodded and hugged Echo tightly. "Alright, I will see you again. I'll find a way I promise." He smiled softly and gently squeezed his hands before letting go and stepped back. "I love you and I always will." He looked over at the other. "And thank you as well. Keep him safe and make sure he's not alone," he said softly and stepped back into the woods as the rest of the dream faded.

The male jumped awake and wiped the tears from his cheeks with a soft smile, staying silent.  
Keegan smiled lightly at him, happy to see a smile on the other's lips. "What was your dream about?" he asked with a gentle smile.  
Jay smiled a bit more and looked over at him. "I found out a few things and got to see my son." The vampire shifted slightly and turned to face the other male. "First of all, you do have a last name, Kano. So you know, it's Vakarian. Second your, I guess you would consider him your father, is alive and well and hasn't forgotten about you, but I have a few questions."  
The violet male looked at him with wide eyes before pulling his knees to his chest. "I haven't heard that name in a while..." he shook his head lightly. "What questions.."   
"Well, it's one you'll be hearing more often if you don't mind. I shouldn't really say questions, more... curiosities. One, tell me about your past and two what was the accident."  
"F-First how much of my past do you want to know?" he asked looked at him. "And as for the incident.." he slowly pulled off his mask shaking slowly looking at the other and moving his hair. The flesh around the eye appeared to be cut out then cauterized. He put the mask back on quickly. "It was more of a punishment... I refused to service Vanderic and his friends and they punished me for it."   
A low growl slipped from the raven as he looked at the scars then back down, immediately calming himself. "I want to know as much as you're willing to tell me then I'll answer any questions you have about your family."  
The smaller male shook his head. "Well, Stixx raised me for the time Jack had him and I saw him as my father. After he escaped Jack started to beat me... I was young at the time so I thought that was how people showed their love and I left it happened when one of Jack's pets explained what love was to me I stood up for myself. It was my birthday and I stopped Jack from hitting me. That's when he gave me to two men who did things to me..." he shuddered heavily. "That went on for several years before I was given to Terry then Vanderic and they made me pets like Jack," he said, hugging his knees tighter.  
Jay gently slipped an arm around the other and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that... I wish Stixx or I had known you were alive, we would have gotten you out of there sooner and none of this would have happened to you..." he pulled away and looked down lightly playing with his pendant. "I hope you understand he does still love you..."  
Keegan shook his head, nuzzling the other. "Stixx never would have known... But I know he does."   
Jay looked over at the other and smiled faintly. "Once we get out of here, I will make sure you come back to the house with me so you two can actually meet. I'm sure it would help a lot in the long run." The vampire looked away then leaned back against the bars of the cage behind him. "Is there anything you want to know?"  
The male shook his head. "Do you make each other happy? And do you have any brothers or sister?"   
"We try our best to make each other happy and we do honestly. I mean we have the occasional issues but nothing major. Yes I have a brother and I had a sister."  
The boy smiled lightly and looked at him before nuzzling into the male. "Then I do have a family," he said looking up at the other cuddling closer.  
Jay held him close and lightly rubbed his side. "Yes you do. You have Stixx and I as well as your aunts and uncles and siblings." He leaned back and turned his gaze towards the window. "Is there anything else you want to know? We should have a bit of time before the asshole comes back down here again."  
"We have a few hours and I would really like to know anything that your willing to tell me about them."  
"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. You have, had, two brothers and six sisters. You met one of your brothers already," the raven shivered slightly at a thought. "Anyway, Echo and Koba have a son and the others have their own lives. Amaris and Castiel have a daughter and a child on the way." he fell silent for a moment. "I guess technically you have another brother. Tobias is one of Jack's children so... Anyway, he'll be getting married soon I hope, he's been with his boyfriend for quite a while now. Stixx is well, himself. It's hard to really put anything about him into words. Wait, here," he slipped the moon pendant off and handed it to the other. "It's been enchanted to hold good memories. That will show you anything you want to know about he family."  
Keegan gently took the pendant and held it in his hand watching as the memories play. He smiled lightly at them before looking down and handing the necklace back. "We have a big family," he said lightly with a small smile.  
Jay gently took the pendant back and slipped it on. "Yeah, but honestly I wouldn't change any of it for the world. My family is my everything and that includes you."  
Keegan nodded lightly and gently cuddled into him. "Thank you, mom..." He said lightly nuzzling into him.  
Jay smiled softly and held the other closer. "Anytime Kano." The vampire fell silent for a moment. "I wonder..."  
"What?" he said said looking at him.

Just then the basement door swung open and the raven male wandered downstairs with a smirk. "So he's gone is he? How was losing your son Jay?" Vanderic chuckled lightly at the other's silence. "I forgot something before I left," the male said as he made Jay's pendants appear in his hand. "I can't have you sending any messages," he said and watched as the necklaces rusted then turned to dust. He smirked as the dust floated out the window. "You have a good night now," he said walking back upstairs.  
The male's eyes widened slightly then he quickly looked away again, chewing on his lower lip as he fought to stay silent and waited until the taller raven left and punched the closest wall hard enough to crack it before leaning back against the bars again.  
Keegan jumped and moved away from him shaking slightly. "Wh-What was that about..."  
"Sorry..." he slid as far away from the other as he could, keeping his gaze lowered. "Those two pendants meant a lot to me and apparently my thoughts were correct but now it's too late," he pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them.  
Keegan slowly slid over to him and gently pulled the other close to him nuzzling the other gently. "I'm sorry." He said lightly.  
"It doesn't matter... It really doesn't any more..."  
Keegan held the other tighter. "Please stop. It does matter and when you get out of here your gonna make him pay."  
Jay fell silent as he played with his ring. "It's fine. As long as my partners and other children are alright, it's fine..."  
Keegan looked at him. "I am just thinking of ways for you to get out of here.  
The raven looked at the other from the corner of his eye. "I'm not leaving without you"  
Keegan shook his head. "Listen. I know you wouldn't but if there's no other choice I will push you out the door and make sure you can't get back in. Cause you will survive this."  
Jay pulled his knees tighter to his chest and nodded faintly. "Even if by some slim chance that happens, I can always bring you back if you lose your life... I won't allow you to die."  
"He wouldn't kill me.." he said faintly. "He would most likely keep me alive until he was done with me."  
"That won't be allowed to happen either. Sorry but I'm returning you to your father one way or another. I don't give a damn what it takes."  
"If that did happen. He wouldn't kill me right away. So you would still have time to make a plan."  
The male nodded and leaned back again closing his eyes. "I just hope something works out in our favor soon..." Jay sighed softly and looked out the window as the moon rose higher in the sky and he allowed his mind to wander slightly. The raven looked over and gently pulled Keegan close and held him. "I know we pretty much just met but I love you. You're one of my kids and nothing will change that."  
Keegan nuzzled the other and cuddled close, shaking slightly. "I love you you to. I just hope that you can get out of this situation. I don't like seeing you hurt.."  
"We're both going to get out of this, I swear." Jay held him closer and lightly ran a hand through his hair. "What's wrong?... You're shaking..." he frowned slightly and tipped the other's face towards his.  
Keegan looked at him before shaking his head. "I'm just scared he's gonna kill you."  
Jay looked away and sighed faintly. "If he does, you get free and find help. There are plenty of people who can help you and restore my life, though honestly doubt he'll kill me, at least not any time soon."  
Keegan shook his head. "If you're sure."   
"I'm sure, please trust me." he fell silent as he thought about what the angel had told him in his dream and a light smile crossed his lips. "Everything will turn out fine." Jay held the male close and lightly ran a hand through his hair, softly humming an old lullaby from when he was a child to help calm the other. "Get some sleep. I promise everything will turn out alright," he said softly and continued to hum the lullaby, watching as Keegan nodded faintly before curling up into him closing his eyes drifting to sleep, he awoke several times a night. Jay remained awake through the night, lightly rubbing the male's back whenever he awoke.

The basement door slammed open and Vanderic came downstairs. The raven stayed silent, flinching slightly as the sound of the door and kept his gaze lowered as Vanderic grinned, pulling the restraints tight then entering the cage and throwing Keegan out of it. The violet haired male hit the wall hard enough to knock him it. He walked behind Jay and gripped his ass roughly. "Now. Shall I show you why you we're with me again?" He grinned as he reached around Jay and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor.  
Jay growled as he fought the urge to be sick simply from the male's touch and struggled against the restraints. "Get away from me! And the only reason I'm here is because you dragged me here against my will."  
Vanderic grinned lightly. "You're right, so I'll try not to enjoy this," he said as he pushed off his own pants gripped Jay's hips tightly and pushed inside him, earning a cry of pain from the smaller vampire.

When Vanderic was finished, he pulled out of Jay and cleaned himself before dressing himself and walking out. When Keegan awoke, he immediately rushed over and loosened Jay's restraints.   
"Be sure to wash him," Vanderic say walking up the stairs.   
"He's not a fucking animal you asshole!" He yelled at him, going into the cage and pulling Jay close. "I-I'm so sorry... I s-should have fought him.." he said holding the other tightly.  
Jay pulled away wincing as tears rolled down his cheeks and pulled his knees to his chest shaking from anger, pain and humiliation. "D-Don't apologize... P-Please..." he replied barely above a whisper. "None o-of this is your f-fault..."  
"L-Let me clean you.." he rushed out of the cage and upstairs. He brought back a bucket of soapy water with sponge and a towel and a pair of his clean clothes. He walked back in. "C-Come here please.."   
The male moved closer, refusing to look in the other's direction. "Just... Just leave the stuff and I'll handle myself please..." A shiver of disgust ran through him at the thought of what had happened, not moving until the kid nodded and walked away from him leaving the items behind, letting the other care for himself out of respect. Jay handled what needed to be done and quickly pulled the clothes the other had brought for him on. He remained standing and leaned back against the cage with a wince and a faint whimper, not daring to try and move too much as each time he did, a sharp jolt of pain ripped through him.  
Keegan came back and entered the cage. "You should be resting.." he said looking down at the floor. "Please sit and rest."  
The male shook his head. "I'll be fine. Right now it hurts to much to move," he sighed slightly and glanced around the room before sitting down carefully and gently held the male close and rested his head on the other's shoulder lightly. "Once we're out of here I swear I'm torching this place to the fucking ground."   
The violet male held the other close. "Try resting. Please." He held Jay close until the vampire finally fell into a light, restless sleep.


	29. Searching For You

"Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go

Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are"

~Somewhere- Within Temptation~

 

It had been a month and a half since Jay had disappeared, setting everyone on edge. Stixx and the others had searched high and low for the smaller male, always coming up empty handed, but they refused to give up hope. The white haired male walked in and gently set the other's coat on the back of the couch fighting back the tears of frustration and pain that threatened to fall.  
The gold eyed raven walked in after and shut the door. "Stixx, please try and relax, we'll find him I swear."  
The male laughed sarcastically and turned around. "Shade we have been everywhere we could think of. Hell I even went to the werewolves for help and they couldn't find a single fucking trace of him!" he sighed and rubbed his face, leaning against the back of the couch. "Sorry..."  
The incubus walked in from the kitchen and sat down beside the vampire, holding him close and lightly rubbed his back. "We'll find him Stixx, just try and relax..."  
Stixx laid his head on the male's shoulder. "I'm sorry... This is killing me... Knowing Jay and one of our children are out there I just..."  
Shade stepped closer and tipped the taller male's face towards his. "I swear we'll bring them home. Just have faith okay?"  
The ginger male walked in, followed closely by his shorter lover and their blonde friend. "Any sign of them?"  
Shadow looked down, rubbing his face. "I know Stixx...and no still no luck"  
"Fucking hell..."  
Ryder whispered in Tails' ear and looked at the others. "I have Luke looking outside of the city and as many trackers as I could find helping him."  
Shadow nodded and leaned back against the couch as Koba walked in and leaned against the wall. "I hope we find them soon...."  
Stixx rubbed the back of his neck and tightly held his pendant. "I knew I shouldn't have let Jay leave alone that day then Echo..."  
Tails looked up at the taller male and shook his head. "Jay is stubborn and so is your son. If anything too bad happened we would have found out by now. We have the whole supernatural community out looking for them."  
Tobias shifted slightly and hugged the two tightly. "We'll be back okay? Tails and I have to go meet up with Clyde and Layre, see if they found anything. Shade, Ryder, you guys stay here and try to get these two to relax," he smiled faintly and left, Tails close behind.

Shade sat in a near by chair with a faint sigh then looked at Shadow. "I don't think we've actually met yet."  
Ryder looked over and shook his head. "Same here."  
Stixx smiled faintly. "Ryder, you and Luke kind of vanished on us so of course you haven't met him."  
Shadow looked over at them. "Sorry, I'm Shadow. Your mom's boyfriend. We go back to when we were children but I had to leave town for a while when I returned he was with Stixx and we settled something."  
Shade and Ryder looked at the demon then each other and laughed softly as Stixx shook his head, a light smile playing across his lips as he held Shadow close. "Love, Shade and Ryder are our friends, not kids. Shade became Jay's friend after he lost everyone and Ryder came into his life when him and Vanderic were dating."  
Shadow blushed harshly "I'm so sorry!! I-I guess three days without sleep makes me see things differently."  
Shade chuckled and smiled. "Hey it's fine. it's a common misconception honestly. So basically what you're saying is, you and Jay were interested in each other, got together when you came back and you're now dating Stixx as well?"  
The blonde male looked over at them and smiled. "And you, Stixx, couldn't tell us?"  
A slight blush touched the white haired male's cheeks. "Sorry I guess my mind has been else where."  
"That's the shortest way to say it yes," the incubus poked Stixx's cheek softly. "He's a huge ass goofball but I love him."  
Stixx turned his head and lightly kissed the male's finger. "Would you have it any other way?"  
Ryder smiled softly and pulled his phone from his pocket when he felt it go off, a slight frown crossing his lips as he read the message, Shade reading over his shoulder and Koba looked at them. "What is it?"  
Ryder put his phone away. "It seems Jay's pendants have been found but they're nothing but ash... The only way Luke knew it was them was the energy given off by the pile..."  
Stixx quickly looked over. "Can the energy be traced?" He looked down as the blonde chewed his lip and shook his head no.  
Shadow bit his lip. "You said ashes?...d-does that mean-..." He hugged himself, looking at the male as Stixx pulled him close and lightly rubbed his back.  
Ryder shook his head gain. "No, just the pendants are ash. Someone destroyed them. A heart pendant and his moon. All Luke could tell was that Jay is still alive." He looked over at the other males as they let out a faint sigh of relief.  
Stixx looked over and offered the blonde a faint smile. "That was some of the best news we could have gotten right now, thank you."  
Shadow nodded and laid his head on the vampire's chest. "I couldn't agree more."  
Ryder nodded and started towards the door "The only thing is that Echo's energy was on the pendants as well and his is gone. That doesn't mean he's dead but..."  
The ice eyes vampire flinched and looked down. "No but it means there's a strong chance he is..."  
Koba whimpered and buried his face in his hands, sliding down the wall and hugged his knees tightly to his chest.  
The blonde vampire nodded slightly and slipped out, Shade close behind to go see Luke and figure out what to do from there.

Stixx let go of the demon and sat beside his son, wrapping an arm around him as Shadow sat on the other side and held the younger close pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. "I swear we'll bring your mother and boyfriend home safe..."  
Koba nodded and cried quietly. "Wh-What if they don't come back?..."   
"They will come back we'll make sure of it."  
Stixx held the male tighter and ran a hand lightly through his hair. "You have our word... Go get some sleep, okay? Alec is gonna need you to stand strong on this..."  
Koba nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay... I love you guys..." he smiled softly as he went up to his room, leaving the two males in the living room.  
Stixx pulled Shadow into his lap and held him tightly burying his face in the male's shoulder as tears fell. He was afraid that they would never see the others again but he knew he had to hold onto hope. Shadow wrapped his arms around the male's neck "It'll be okay love...we'll bring them back..."  
"I know.... I'm sorry for breaking about this... It's just the idea of never seeing them again is terrifying..." Stixx shook his head and gently picked the male up and carried him up to the room, setting him on the bed before laying beside the demon and held him tightly.  
Shadow blushed slightly then nuzzled him, wrapping his tail around the vampire's leg lovingly. "I love you."  
The vampire smiled slightly and kissed him. "I love you too." Stixx held Shadow close and nuzzled him trying to calm his shattered nerves. "We'll go back to looking for them tomorrow. Get some sleep alright?"  
Shadow nodded as he relaxed. "Alright we'll try again tomorrow." He rubbed Stixx's side and closed his eyes.  
Stixx relaxed slightly at his touch and lightly ran a hand through the demon's hair, holding him close as the other fell asleep. He remained awake as the night gave way to the dawn, trying to figure out what else they could do.


	30. The Search Is Over/Bringing You Home

"Was there ever any question  
On how much I could take?   
You kept feeding me your bullshit  
Hoping I would break  
Is there anybody out there?   
Is there anyone who cares?   
Is there anybody listening?   
Will they hear my final prayers?"

~Coming Down- Five Finger Death Punch~

 

Stixx growled heavily as he punched a hole in the bedroom wall, then waved his hand fixing the damage. "Three fucking months he's been gone. I know he wouldn't just up and leave like that. Someone has to have him. I will do anything to get him back! Anything! I just want him back!" He growled slightly. Stixx had no idea where Jay was and it pissed him off to no end. He had tried spells that have often left him drained, damaged, and even scarred. He would have given his life, though he didn't for several reasons. One, being that he didn't want Shadow left alone, two he didn't want kids to be down two parents, and three, he didn't want Jay coming back and learning he gave his life for him. He hated that he was useless while his husband could be out there being hurt or worse. Stixx stopped dead in the tracks of his thoughts before turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes babe?" he said in a low tone, his ice blue gaze flickering to the other then looked away so Shadow didn't see the salted tears that were welling in the male's eyes.   
The slightly shorter raven male walked up behind Stixx and hugged him tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder squeezing him lightly in a comforting way. "Babe I know your angry but you need to stop please. You haven't slept in three months. You have risked your life through those spells. We won't find him at all if you keep going like this. Your gonna die from exhaustion and the kids with be down two parents and I won't let that happen." Stixx was hurting and Shadow knew that, and though he tried to hide it, so was he. "Listen to me. Killing yourself won't get your husband back from where he is. Now stop it. Suck up your anger and use that energy to find your husband."  
When Stixx was about to start looking, a glimmer of hope shone down on him and before him appeared a god. To be more specific a god of the dead, much stronger than the rest and as strong as the horseman himself. He was the Angel of Death's right hand man and he took his job with pride. The god's name was Dameric. He appeared before the king of Hell as a gift from the Angel of Death himself. The god was before Stixx on bended knee with his head bowed. "Sir I have been sent to you as a gift from the Angel of Death." He looked up into the icy blue eyes of the king before him with his own deep steel blue eyes. "My master has sent me to help you save your beloved," he replied before standing.   
Stixx growled slightly. "Do you know of the man that took him."   
The god nodded slightly before he spoke. "Yes sir, both my master and I had just found out he was taken, and my boss is pissed to say the least for not being told right away."   
Stixx sighed and nodded. "I believe he was taken."   
"Yes he was, but my boss said I am not supposed to tell you. I am to tell you that you are not to worry I will bring your husband back fully healed and I will be sure to almost completely destroy the male that took him."   
Stixx arched an eyebrow. "Almost."   
"Yes almost. Only evil gods of death can kill and since I'm not evil, I can not kill."   
The snow haired male sighed. "Then you better make him hurt or you won't need to worry about your boss," he said with a growl.   
"Please. I am immune to magic and runes that keep people protected or is used to harm someone."   
"Oh?" Stixx said curiously.  
The god only nodded and pulled down his shirt a little showing a rune branded on his chest. "Only very old beings that have been around since the dawn of time know this rune. This rune was created by the Angel of Death himself. It renders magic or runes of any kind useless against me as well as him. I can get in and out without ever being noticed."   
Stixx shook his head. "No as I said, I want that bastard to pay. I want him to pay as slowly and as painfully as you can make him."   
The male nodded before looking over the other. "I will tell you that when your lover enters the house you won't gain any scars he has collected while in captivity for I will have healed him by then."   
Stixx shook his head. "Just go and bring him back to me."

The angel vanished in a cloud of black smoke appearing at Vanderic's door. The brunette male growled as he kicked the door hard enough to slam him across the room and make a loud crash.   
Vanderic pulled out of Jay after having just freshly used him and cleaned himself before using his speed to dress himself, leaving the dagger in Jay's side as he went upstairs. He went up the steps and into the living room area to find the door laying on the floor. "What the hell is going up here?" The vampire stopped and grinned before looking at the other male. "A God of Death. It's a pleasure. May one of my men service you?" he asked with a smirk. The god only chuckled before kicking Vanderic in the face hard enough to send him through a near by wall.

The slave boy slowly made his way downstairs to Jay, making his way into the cage before whimpering. "Please forgive me..." The violet male gripped the handle of the knife and pulled it out quickly and picked the locks on the cuffs with a kit he found in Vanderic's belongings and got them off Jay before gently pulling the male out of the cell and into another area of the basement to hide him. He looked down at the weakened male before whimpering. Though the slave boy had his entire family killed by vampires then he was taken in and made a slave by another, he knew Jay didn't deserve to die. He bit roughly into his wrist making it bleed and held it over Jay's mouth. "Don't you dare push away. Drink. I'm offering and you need it," he said in a whimper. "I need you to survive for us..." he said lightly in a lower voice clearly full of fear. The raven haired male's fangs showed and he bit into the other's wrist. Though it didn't heal him, it made him stronger and gave him a chance to survive. Though Keegan knew there was a possibility that he could die if Vanderic wasn't defeated, he didn't care. He just wanted the only man that gave him a reason to live to survive.

Meanwhile, upstairs the vampire stood from the debris of the wall brushing himself off. "Now, you shouldn't have done that. Cause now I'm angry and no one likes me when I'm angry," the male growled as he charged at the other before punching him hard in the face. The brunette flew back, only cracking the wall behind him.   
"You should have stayed down, 'cause now you pissed me off." Dameric growled heavily as he made his sword appear from black matter around him. His black and red tipped wings came out of his back and his body took on a skeletal form that was only skin and bone, taking on a ghost like appearance as he floated a few inches above the floor. The male's clothes became a tattered black and red robe with a deep blue rope tied around the waist and chains formed that dangled from his shoulders.  
The vampire looked at the other with a chuckle. "Showing your true form won't scare me."   
The god's voice grew deeper. "That shows how foolish you are. This is no where near my true form. My true form is much bloodier than this one," he replied with a grin before slamming his sword into Vanderic's stomach, pinning him to the wall. The creature chuckled lightly. "Giving up so easy? I could have killed you while I was in my human form. How pathetic."  
The vampire only grinned as he gripped the blade and pulled it out then threw the rather large weapon to the floor. Vanderic made daggers appear and he threw them at the figure, pinning him to the wall. After that the vampire took a running start, he kicked the creature in the chest breaking a few of it's ribs and it's chest plate sending it through the wall in the process. Vanderic turned his back when he didn't see the creature move thinking that he had won. The creature chuckled loudly as it slowly rose from were it laid with a smirk and grabbed the other, pulling him close and looked him in the eyes. The creature's face was very dry and cracked porcelain skin with blood dripping from their now empty sockets down his pale cheeks. He grinned as he slammed Vanderic back into the house causing it to collapse in on itself from the sheer weight and loss of support from the crumbled walls. That, however, wasn't enough to kill the vampire or even keep him down.   
He soon rose from the rubble before chucking at the skeletal creature. "Come on, I know a god can do better. Oh wait, gods of death can't kill," he said with a large grin.   
The creature chuckled lightly. "No but we can get very damn close," he said looking at him with a deadly gaze. The god appearred behind the other and threw him against a tree. Dameric made the debris from the house slam into Vanderic, leaving nothing but a perfectly unscathed floor beneath him. The tree collapsed from the weight of debris and the skeletal creature grinned as he watched the the tree go down along with Vanderic.   
A deep chuckle came from the debris as the rubble from the house started to shift ad Vanderic stood. "Fucking pathetic creature," he growled.   
"Watch it now, I'm starting to calm down." The skeletal creature slowly shifted back into his human state as he sensed the battle was nearly over.  
Vanderic charged at the god with a large grin. Dameric grabbed the vampire by the throat before slamming him down onto the floor, sending him through it and into the basement. Keegan pulled Jay back a little more and used some near by boxes to hide them both. The god grabbed Vanderic before slamming him into the stone walk hard enough to crack the cement. The vampire growled heavily before Dameric through the other into a pile of wood. A sharp piece which pierced the vampire's chest just under his heart. The male started to turn to ash but it soon stopped as he healed.

Dameric flicked his wrist making the boxes move exposing Jay and Keegan. The god walked over before kneeling down.   
Keegan held Jay closer to him growling darkly at the taller male. "Get the fuck away from him."   
The god raised his hand. "If I wanted either of you dead, I would have let him kill you both." He reached his hand down and touched Jay's arm, healing him almost instantly. He gently picked the other up and looked at the smaller male. "Follow me and I will take you to your new home." He looked at him for a moment then he went up the steps and into the field by the house, the smaller slave boy close behind.

Hearing the door creak caused Stixx to jump and immediately stand up. He rushed over to them and before he could speak, the god cut him off. "Don't. My boss will explain when he gets down here." The brunette haired male carried Jay upstairs and into his and Stixx's bedroom. He gently laid the shorter raven haired male on the large bed before covering him.   
Keegan followed the taller male upstairs and into the bedroom. "M-May I stay with him?"   
The male looked down at the ex slave boy before nodding. "It would be best if he had someone to sit and watch over him. He's going to need someone to be here when he wakes up," he replied, looking down at the smaller male.   
The boy nodded and pulled a chair over beside Jay's bed.

Meanwhile, Stixx and Shadow were downstairs talking over everything that had happened, when a cloud of white smoke formed a skull before a humanoid like body. From the smoke formed a skeleton in a black suit. The skull of the creature had large horns that curved back and spread like tree branches. The creature was holding a small hamster wheel like object with metallic person inside instead of a hamster. He looked up from the object before making it vanish and glanced over at the snow haired male. "You must be Stixx." He said then looked over at Shadow. "You must be Shadow." The creature looked over the two before shaking his head. "I am Nemideil, the Angel of Death," he said before bowing. Nemideil stood back up before looking towards the stairs as Dameric walked downstairs without his jacket. "Where is your coat?"   
"I left it with the boy for Jay."   
Nemideil nodded looking at the other before shaking his head. "Alright then you are no longer needed." He watched as the god of death nodded lightly before shaking his head and vanishing in a glimmer of red light. Nemideil looked back to the two men. "Now as for you two. We need to talk about your husband and boyfriend."   
Shadow arched an eyebrow. "What about him?"   
The skeletal figure shook his head. "If he wakes up and wants to go after Vanderic you must stop him."   
Shadow and Stixx pieced together what the other was talking about before Shadow snapped at the male. "Why should we? That bastard deserves everything that he has coming," the crimson eyed male said growling.   
"Well incubus, if you would let me finish you would know." The creature shook it's head with a sigh. "Get attitude with me again and I'll rip you apart. Now, can I finish cause it will save Jay's life on the long run."   
The incubus growled slightly before sighing. "Fine finish."   
The angel of death nodded. "If Jay were to go after Vanderic and die from weakness you will lose both Jay and Echo forever."   
Stixx growled darkly. "I don't think Jay would go after Vanderic like that especially being so weak."   
Nemideil shook his head. "I'm just warning you Stixx. I don't want the balance thrown off by something this catastrophic. It could tip the balance and good could obliterate evil. Which for you guys, is not a good thing. In the eyes of most, you're the bad ones because your both demons. Without the perfect balance, this world could be thrown into complete and utter chaos. For example, if good were to take over and destroy all evil the human race could destroy itself. If evil were to take over the same outcome could occur. Both of which will lead to the destruction of the Earth. Meaning, if Jay were to die, that would tip the balance to the good side greatly. So watch over him and make sure that he gets better."   
Stixx was about to speak when Shadow cut him off. "Fine. But I am telling you right now, Jay will destroy Vanderic when he is back in full health, and you won't stop him."   
The angel shook his head. "Yes I figured as much and I won't stop him but I want him in full health before anything happens. Also you should know that by the time Jay is in full health, Vanderic will be in hiding with full protection. Be sure to tell Jay at some point not to underestimate Vanderic, he is much stronger than he was before. I know that Jay is as well, but Vanderic is infusing himself with different genes. He is no longer an original since he has died, so now he's doing anything to get stronger faster without obliterating himself. So don't underestimate him. He will do anything to take Jay out even if it's self sacrifice."   
Shadow shook his head. "Thanks for the warning. And will be sure to get him back to full health I promise you that."  
Nemideil nodded. "I shall see you again soon boys," he said before making the human hamster wheel appear again then vanishing.

Stixx looked over at Shadow and the two began to talk over everything that just happened, trying to wrap their head around the balance bit but all they knew was Jay needed to stay alive, and those two weren't about to let their raven haired lover die on their watch. They soon nodded to each other and went upstairs.   
Upon entering their bedroom Stixx and Shadow looked at Jay whom was just starting to wake up, then looked over at the lavender haired boy. "Kano?" Stixx said with wide eyes.   
"Y-Yeah... it's me, dad" he said, gripping the god's trench coat tightly when he heard Jay's groans of pain.   
Shadow and Stixx went to each side of the bed and gently to a hold of the male's hands as Jay looked over at each of them them scanned his surroundings. "Th-This is real?..."  
"Yes it is babe," the two said in unison.   
Jay shook his head and growled in pain as he slowly sat up from the blue silk sheets of his bed, pushing the rather large covers off himself and putting his feet on the floor. The male stood from the king sized bed and walked over to his closet then pulled out a change of clothes, wasting no time in changing despite the pain he was in.   
Stixx looked at the smaller raven male concerned. "Babe what are you doing?" The snow haired male said, looking at the other as he grabbed his boots pulling them on silently. Stixx stood before the male, looking down at him. "Where are you going?"   
Jay looked at the other, speaking barely above a whisper. "I'm going to get me son back," he said before stepping around the larger male and heading for the door.   
Stixx looked at the other. "Wait, you need to rest first. If you do this now, you could be hurt even worse than what you already are, you could possibly even die." Stixx said following the other.   
"I don't care Stixx. I will get my son back if it kills me."   
Shadow looked at the others before speaking. "What if you do die Jay? Huh? The kids would lose their mother. Stixx could lose his husband. I could lose my boyfriend. Jay I understand you want him back, we all do, but you should wait. You're too weak Jay and we don't want you hurt. Also we talked to the angel of death. He said if you were to die we would lose you and Echo forever."   
Jay growled as he turned towards the two men, his lavender gaze now a darkened violet. "I don't give a damn about me! I will get my fucking son! If any of you fucking try to stop me I don't care who it is, I will not be afraid to hurt you! If the angel of death cares so fucking much about me, then he will help me being my fucking son back! So neither of you start your fucking shit!" He said as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him and going down stairs. Kano rushed out after him and jumped in front of the other male offering the jacket. The violet eyed male looked down at the other and was about to speak before he noticed the jacket. Jay's dark eyes soon lightened at the small gesture.   
"I-I don't want to stop you... b-but it's cold out there. You or Echo may need a jacket."   
Jay smiled softly at the smaller boy as he took the offered jacket and kissed the other's forehead softly. "Go upstairs. There's a guest bedroom at the end of the hall. Get some rest I'll be back," the lavender eyed male said as he walked out, Stixx both close behind. Shadow had stayed back to care for the new guest and tend to any wounds if he needed to but also to make sure the other was safe.   
"I'm not here to stop you, but to insure you come home safely," Stixx said lightly and looked at the other.   
"Fine. You can come along but you will not help me. If that bastard cares enough then he will help me to bring my son back," the smaller vampire replied, his eyes became darker once more as he spoke to his husband.

Stixx followed silently only gazing at the ground, his icy gaze slowly glanced up at the surroundings and growled slightly when he saw the broken down house. Jay how ever stood strong and walked towards the house slowly then glanced down at the hole in the floor. The raven male slowly backed up and closed his violet eyes as he looked down. The vampire's energy raised the black and white ashes slowly from the ground from all around them. His eyes slowly opened as the ashes began to form the body of his son. Soon the others ashes formed the skeleton then the nerves and to finish it off the skin of his son. The last of the ashes slowly formed the last of the other's body. The raven male looked down at his son's body before sighing at the feeling the eyes on him that weren't his husband's. He turned to see the skeletal figure with Echo standing beside him and sighed faintly in relief.   
Nemideil slowly walked over with Echo and stood over the other's body then nodded to Echo as he lightly touched the other's cheek. "Be peaceful in your return. As much as I love your company I would never keep you from your family. Your parents need you along with your boyfriend and your son, so return and make them happy once more, child." The skeletal creature looked over at Jay before speaking again. "As for you Jay, I care about the balance. I want the fine line between good and evil to be maintained. I don't want you or your family harmed as well. I may be an angel of death but I know what it's like to have loved then lost. I don't want you two be even more hurt. So, please take care of your family and let them show you how much they love you." The male paused for a moment looking into the eyes of Jay and Stixx before smiling. "Echo, lay down and go back to your family."  
The smaller male nodded and laid down where his body was as Jay knelt down refusing to speak to the creature that stood before him. He lightly touched the male's arm and tethered his soul back to his body. Echo gasped and slowly took shallow breaths. His body shook slightly from the cold air on his exposed skin then looked over as Jay slowly pulled the trench coat off and laid it over his son. He slowly stood up helping his son to his feet. Nemideil sensed the weakness in Jay so he got on the other side of Echo and helped Jay walk home with Echo. Wasting no time Stixx was close behind them.


	31. Aftermath Of A Terrible Situation/Breakdown

"Needles sting me  
When you look away  
And your silence  
Sounds like deafening screams to me  
I've been waiting  
Won't you open your heart?  
And let me in  
Please let me in"

~Deep Frozen- Delain~

 

The snow haired male sighed walking into the house after his raven lover, a look of concern on his face as he moved faster to get closer to him.  
Jay all but ignored the fact that his lover had been behind him as he focused on trying to help his unconscious son into the house without collapsing himself. He set the male on the couch, nodding his appreciation for the help to the angel then went upstairs to his room to gather clean clothes.  
Stixx went upstairs and went into their bedroom. "Babe please talk to me," he said softly as he watched his lover.  
The smaller male remained silent as he picked up what he needed and slipped past the other, heading towards the bathroom. He stopped and looked up at Shadow when the demon stood in his way and quickly pulled away from his touch, slipping into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind him. The raven leaned against the door to keep from dropping to his knees, only moving away and starting the shower when he felt he had enough control over himself to do so.  
Stixx looked over at Shadow, following the other male. "I'll talk to him. Please take Echo to his room," he said lightly before kissing the male and followed Jay. He rested his hand on the door slowly falling to his knees. "Babe. Please open up," he said softly through the bathroom door.  
Shadow frowned slightly and returned the kiss with a slight nod. "Alright, just make sure he's at least somewhat okay. He's going to break soon and it won't be pretty when he does." The crimson eyed demon turned away and went to get Echo.

The smaller male listened to his lover's voice from the other side of the door. He wanted to let the other in and seek the comfort he had always found in his embrace, but the raven didn't dare. He had been through more than he thought he could have ever withstood and had been physically and emotionally broken past anything he had ever known before. The male felt he had been tainted to the point that nothing could ever make him feel clean again and he didn't deserve the love offered to him. He shook his head and turned away as he undressed and slipped into the shower, sitting with his back against the wall and his knees to his chest.  
Stixx looked at the other nodding. "I know. And I don't plan on leaving his side." He said as his icy gaze turned back to the door. After talking to Nemideil, Stixx pieced two and two together. He figured out that Vanderic was behind this and hated the fact that the sick bastard had his lover for so long. He growled light enough that no one could hear him, not even his lover on the other side if the door. He just wanted to help Jay and that's exactly what he was going to do. As for the bastard that hurt him would pay for the pain he had cost his family. Stixx rose from floor and appeared silently in the room. "Babe. I'm in here," he said softly as he stripped out of his clothes and slipped in the shower, letting the water glide lightly over his newly scarred body before he knelt down and gently pulled Jay close, careful not to hurt the male. "Please do not pull away. You ask me to let you be there for me, now let me return the favor," he said as he gently played with the raven male's hair and held him as close as he could.  
Jay flinched as he heard his lover's voice and stayed silent, keeping his darkened gaze lowered. He flinched and tensed at the other's touch and bit his lip to stay silent, fighting the urge to pull away. He wanted to stay in Stixx's embrace but he felt that it was undeserved but ultimately listened and stayed where he was, lightly laying his head on the other's chest after he noticed the new scars. The raven figured Stixx and Shadow had found out at least a little of what had happened, though he wished it was something he could take to his grave, or better yet completely forget about over all, though that would never happen. Jay looked up at the other male, his un naturally dark gaze locking with the other's icy one, and spoke barely above a whisper. "What are the scars from?"  
Stixx looked over the male staying silent as he tried to figure out the best way to answer the question without hurting the other more. Though Stixx knew Vanderic would have done something to his lover he could never imagine the true damage. Stixx, seeing the scars from what the other had done to his husband, clenched his jaw as the icy blue gaze turned red for a second then returned to their normal blue and looked down into the other's dark gaze before speaking. "They are from spells. Location, tracking, everything and every spell we have to try and find you I have used. Don't worry please. I am more concerned about you."   
The raven flinched and bit back a whimper as he gently wrapped his arms around the male and hugged him tightly, not caring about the pain he still felt. He was grateful to be where he was as he laid his head on his husband's shoulder, his tears mixing with the water that ran from the shower as a faint sob was torn from him. He stayed silent and shivered, trying to calm his shattered nerves as well as trying to avoid a break down. "How much do you know already?..."  
He gently held the male against him holding his husband close to him as he sat down. His icy gaze became crimson once more when he heard the question. "I know that that sick fucking bastard had you for those three months. I know that he hurt you, and I know that I'm going to kill him slowly," he said then slowly calmed down rubbing his lover's back. "Nemideil wouldn't tell me anything so I pieced together what little bit I could on my own." He gently held the male against him, rubbing his back, careful not to hurt him.  
Jay fought the urge to be sick as he thought about what happened and a shiver ran down his spine. He took a hesitant breath and pulled away from the other slightly, lowering his gaze once more. "I..." He felt the last of his nerves break and he pulled his knees to his chest as tears fell harder. "I won't blame you if you decide to leave me after this... Just know that I never broke through any of what he did..." Jay looked away, fully ashamed of what he was about to say. "He started by trying to convince me he killed you then took my wings. Keegan, sorry Kano, took care of me after that..." he hugged his knees tighter as he slid away from the taller male and closed his eyes to hold back the hot, salty tears that threatened to continue to fall as his mind went over the events and the words that Echo had spoken. "He dragged Echo in and stabbed him in the side, leaving him to die in my arms... I wanted to give up after that but I couldn't.... I promised I wouldn't... Vanderic came back after and destroyed my pendants then raped and abused me on an almost constant basis and killed Kano's friend... He had just finished using me when we were finally gotten out of there..." his hand slid over the scar on his side subconsciously as he finally fully broke down, shaking as the tears fell.  
Stixx's eyes widened as he listened to the other's story, anger and hatred building up in his system, but none of it was towards Jay. Hearing what happens to Jay pissed him off severely but the only way to tell was his eyes. Stixx gently pulled the other against him once more, his crimson gaze lowered to the other's. "There is no way I am leaving you. I am mad yes but not at all with you. I am mad with that sick fucking bastard." Stixx stopped as he looked down at the other. His crimson gaze now had specks of ice blue in it as he looked at Jay. "None of what happened is your fault. I promise you babe, I will make him pay for everything that he has done. I swear on every ounce of love for you I possess."  
Jay didn't pull away this time, instead he simply collapsed against the male's chest and sobbed harder. He was disgusted with himself and Vanderic for what had happened and nothing was going to change that. He whimpered slightly as a momentary fear flashed across his mind at the change in the male's disposition but quickly shoved it away and soon after calmed down, becoming almost numb. He closed his eyes and shook slightly as he listened to the male's heart beat and shook his head no. "I will take care of him myself... This is my fight yet again, not yours... I refuse to let you be hurt by him..." he spoke softly, his voice emotionless and hollow.  
Stixx gently held the male close before shaking his head. "You're not doing anything as of right now. You need to rest. You have been through a lot. Please don't argue and just come lay with me," he said, tipping the male's face up towards his.   
The male looked up at him, a strangely calm and empty look in his eyes as he nodded faintly and looked away, his unusually violet almost black colored eyes closing. "Please don't go after him. Please. I already lost Echo because of him and it was only by the grace of whatever entity that listens to our kind that we got him back," a faint smile crossed his lips. "Whatever being that is has one sick and fucked up sense of humor, don't you think?"  
"It may have a sickly fucked up sense of humor, but at least it always helps to fix things up for us in the end," he said looking at him with a faint smile. "I won't go after him but you have to promise that you will come lay with me and actually try and sleep."   
"I don't see how things can get better now, nor do I believe anything actually gives a fuck about our kind anymore if it ever did in the first place." Jay sighed softly and pulled away from the taller male. "Fine, I promise to try but that doesn't mean I'll sleep."  
"I already know I'm not going to sleep but I just want to be able to hold you again. Just to have you and Shadow close to me is something I have wanted for a while," he said as gently took the other's hand and pressed a light kiss to it.  
Jay watched the other's movements and pulled away carefully getting to his feet and grabbed a towel. The male dried and dressed quickly as his mind raced and turned to face the other, flinching slightly when the other kissed his forehead but leaned into the kiss anyway and smiled faintly. "I don't want you spending all your time by my side. You have two children that need you as well," he said quietly and placed his hand on he wall as he made his way to the bedroom.  
Stixx nodded and followed the other out. "I know but you need to tell me or Shadow if something is wrong."   
Jay looked over at the male for a moment and carefully sat down on the bed with a slight hiss of pain. He sighed faintly and looked out the window. "Yeah I know already."  
Stixx watched the other as he sat down before he slowly knelt in front of him. "Let me go get Shadow. Its getting rather late." He looked at the smaller male before standing slowly and walked out to get the other raven haired male.

After moving Echo to the room with Koba, Shadow had stepped outside and sat quietly on the steps, burying his face in his hands for a moment before brushing his hair from his crimson eyes. He had forced himself to hold onto hope that they would find the smaller vampire and he was glad that they had, but he never expected the damage that had been caused. Though he didn't know exactly what happened, being an incubus made it easier for him to piece it together. A shiver ran down the demon's spine at he fact of one of his partners being marked with the scent of another male. He growled lowly to himself as he looked up at the darkened sky, silently hoping that things would start to look up for the other now that he was home.  
Stixx gently closed the door behind him as he left his other lover in their room. He went down the steps following the scent of the incubus. Walking out onto the porch the snow haired male spoke. "Hey. May I join you?" he asked as he knelt down behind the other, slowly wrapping his arms tenderly around the other's waist and held him close.  
The demon jumped and lightly rubbed the vampire's arm as he leaned back against the slightly taller male. "You know you don't have to ask," he replied quietly and looked over his shoulder at the other. "How's Jay doing?" He figured he should ask, though he was sure he had already known the answer. He felt the shift in emotion from the smallest of the partners.  
The male shook his head. "Better than he was. He's starting to go numb." He sighed lightly his icy gaze becoming crimson once more. "I would kill that bastard if I had the chance but I promised Jay I wouldn't go after him." He kissed the other's neck lightly, trying to keep himself calm. His fangs slowly pierced his own lip before he pulled back slightly from the other but still held him. His gaze looked back to the stars as he watched them slowly drift across the sky.  
"I figured as much," he replied and reached up, lightly caressing the male's cheek. "You need to relax. I know you're upset but you're letting your demonic side gain too much control and I'm sorry but no one needs that side of you taking over right now. You need to relax, at least for Jay's sake." Shadow lowered his hand and looked out at the woods. "Trust me when I say that bastard will pay for what he did."  
Stixx shook his head holding the demon close, lightly kissing his neck. "I know, I'm trying to stay as calm as I can." He fell silent for a moment. "We should go up to him," he said holding Shadow and lightly traced his fingertips along the other's stomach.  
A slight shiver ran through the demon at the male's touch and looked up, pressing a light kiss to the other's chin before he pulled away and stood. "Alright, let's get up there then," he said softly as he offered a hand. His gaze was pulled towards the door as the gold eyed vampire made his way out. "Is everything alright?"  
Shade nodded and held up the bottle that contained the ash remains of Jay's pendants. "I'm taking these to Skylara. Maybe he can fix them," he replied as he stepped off the porch and made his way to the time keeper's house.  
Stixx looked over the other as he followed him inside. The snow haired male looked over the gold eyed male. "Alright. Please take someone with you. I don't care just some. And send one of us a text when you get there," he said as he crossed his arms, lightly picking at his shirt. "I am not losing anyone else."   
Joey stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll take him over."   
Shade rolled his eyes and stopped, turning to face the others. "Fine let's go please."  
Shadow arched an eyebrow at the tone the other vampire had used and shook his head, slightly annoyed but brushed it off and went up to the bedroom, quietly pushing the door open. He went to speak but stopped with a soft smile when he realized the smaller male had fallen asleep after slipping one of his husband's hoodies on. The demon stepped back out of the room to wait for Stixx.  
Stixx was about to speak before he stopped and clenching his fist staying silent. Stixx was physically exhausted but he wasn't going to sleep. Not anytime soon. If the snow male stretched his limits he can go almost a year without sleeping, and from the looks of it that was where this was going. Stixx walked into the room and smiled slightly at the smaller male then offered a hand to Shadow. "Come on, let's not leave him alone."   
Shadow took the offered hand and followed the other in, quietly shutting the door and looked over at the sleeping male before he turned his gaze to the other. "Does he do that often?" he chuckled playfully as he leaned down and brushed the hair from the smaller male's face.  
Stixx smiled lightly. "Sometimes. He wears my clothes to bed for comfort for both the physical and mental way," he said softly and gently laid on one side of Jay offering a hand to Shadow pulling the smaller raven male closer to him.  
Shadow laid on the other side of the smaller raven and lightly held Stixx's hand, cuddling close as to offer some sort of comfort that the three of them so desperately needed. "I think it's cute that he does that," the demon smiled and interlocked his fingers with the taller male's.  
The snow haired male smiled softly and holding holding the others hand. He brought it up to kiss his hand. "I missed this. Just the three of us laying together close to each other. I loved you both." He smiled and gently kissed the sleeping ravens forehead then kissing the taller raven male.   
A soft smile crossed the demon's lips as he listened to the other's words and retuned the kiss, running his free hand through the smaller male's hair. "I did too and I love you too," he replied quietly as the other curled up against the white haired male.

Joey looked at the other then walked outside. He looked at Shade before speaking softly. "I know it's not my place to talk, but please try and be calm with Stixx. He's exhausted like you. I know Jay is your best friend and you're hurt, but taking it out on Stixx won't help anyone. He cares about you and doesn't want to see you hurt."   
Shade shook his head as he stepped into the woods. "I have no intentions of fighting with him nor am I trying to start any problems, I'm not stupid enough to do that. I know he cares but he doesn't need to worry about me right now." He walked beside the other, holding the small jar tightly as a faint sigh escaped. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow."  
Joey shook his head. "He's worried about everyone Shade. You're his family. He cares for his family. Though your not blood you mean a lot to Jay and in turn you mean a lot to Stixx and that won't change," he said softly coming across the rather large house before looking down. "Lets get this done." He walked up to the large wooden doors and gripped the black door knocker and knocked a few times before backing up as a male in a black suit walked out before sighing and headed into the woods.   
Skylara growled at the male as he left. "Fucking asshole," he said growling before stopping and looked at the two smaller males. "Hey boys. Come on in."   
Shade nodded slightly. "I know that but that doesn't mean it's needed. He needs to focus on his partners." The raven watched the male walk away and looked at the god in front of him. "Hello Skylara, it's been a while."  
Joey shook his head. "I know he should.." he stopped himself from saying anymore so the two didn't get into an argument.  
Skylara looked at the two as he sensed the tension radiating off of Shade. "Its has been. What can I do for you two?" he asked looking at the other two cracking his knuckles slightly before slowly relaxing himself then looked over at Joey. "And when we're done I need to see you privately before you leave."  
Shade held the bottle out silently and looked over at Joey. "Please don't hold your tongue around me, that really is annoying. My last boyfriend did the same thing and I almost decked him a few times for it."  
Rune walked out from the kitchen drying his hands and looked over at the three in the doorway. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize we had company," the purple haired male walked over and lightly hugged his lover from behind, his light blue gaze looking over the other two males before he let go and took a step back. "Why don't you guys come inside, it's going to be a bit before those are fixed," he said as he glanced at the bottle in the smaller male's hand.  
"W-We can talk when everything is calmed down." Joey looked at the others before stepping inside but stayed against the wall since he really wasn't needed at that moment.   
Skylara looked at the other before taking the bottle and looked at the others before shaking his head. "I'll deal with this. You two come in and sit down. Just relax and everything."

The raven chewed his lip and looked away, annoyed with himself for what he had said. He knew the other was simply trying to help and he felt like an ass for snapping the way he had. Shade stepped closer to Joey and laid his head on the male's arm lightly. "I'm sorry for my rudeness..."  
Rune returned the kiss from his partner and looked over at the two males. "Do you guys need anything?"  
Joey wrapped his arm around him before kissing his head softly. "Its okay. When we are done here we are going to go home and I'm gonna help you sleep." He held Shade close and looked over at the time keeper. "No thank you but I would like something to help Shade relax a little bit."   
Skylara looked at his lover before kissing his cheek. "I'm going to work on this. I'll come back down when I'm finished."  
"I'll be alright without anything like that I promise," Shade said softly and cuddled closer to the male without thinking about it, a faint blush touching his cheeks.  
The time keeper nodded slightly with a soft smile. "Alright, take your time." He looked over at the others again before walking away. "Both of you sit down and relax please."  
Joey wrapped his arms around the other before leading him into the living room. He let the other sit before getting behind him and slowly rubbed the other's shoulders lightly.   
Shade's cheeks darkened as he lowered his oddly colored gaze to the floor when he felt the male settle behind him, looking up when Rune walked in and knelt in front of him.  
"Here, this should help. You really need to relax, the stress isn't going to help anything. Before you say anything, I know what happened and I don't blame you for being upset, but let your friend there help you."  
The raven nodded and took the cup as his mind wandered.  
The time keeper stood and chuckled softly with a knowing smile. "Watch your thoughts, Shade. I heard that," he smirked at the other's blush and walked back to the kitchen to finish the dishes he had previously started.

Joey watched for a moment before lowering his steel blue gaze to the floor as he continued working on the other's shoulders gently. He began working up the others neck releasing any knots the male may have before moving back down to his shoulders releasing the tensness in the others body.  
The gold eyed male took a sip of the ginger tea in his hands and closed his eyes as he felt some of the tension leave his body. He stayed silent for a moment as he debated over what he wanted to say before just going with a simple thank you.  
Joey looked at the other, gently pulling his hands away before walking around and gently sat down. He sat down next to the other before sighing lightly. "You know you're amazing. You're a king in my book."   
Shade set the cup down and played with one of the three thin strips of leather that made up the simple choker he wore and shook his head. "I don't see why you say that. I'm nothing special, not like the others back at home. I'm a simple witch that was taught necromancy."  
The male shook his head before he kissed the other and kissing his cheek. "Relax. In your eyes you see a simple man. I see a man with a beautiful personality. You're amazing in every aspect. You are smart, funny, beautiful, kind, caring, and over all your just perfect in my eyes."  
The male's cheeks darkened as he returned the kiss then looked away, a slightly shy smile crossing his lips. "I'm honored that you feel that way. Though I don't understand why, I've learned not to question things like that," he said softly as he moved closer to Joey and laid his head against his arm. He was physically and emotionally drained between trying to help find his friend and keeping Stixx from collapsing from the spells he had used, though he would never openly admit the toll it took on him. At that moment none of it seemed to matter as he took comfort in being with the other male beside him.  
The male looked over at the other wrapping his arms around him. "You don't have to speak but I know your hurt. I can feel your body is drained both physically and emotionally. I may be a witch but I'm also an empath. That's why I didn't talk much. The people around me drive my feelings. and when Stixx or Shadow went threw a major depression or intense anger I felt it hit me like a rock. I didn't want any of that to fall back on you or anyone at the house." The raven male spoke lightly as he looked down at the other. "Now that Jay is back I am going to need help containing my empathic side so that I don't feel everything that Jay feels or suppresses," he said gently before gently holding him close and pressed a kiss to the top of Shade's head. "When we go home I'm going to help you get some sleep."  
Shade listened to the male's words and leaned into the kiss before looking up at Joey before pulling him down into a light kiss. "I figured that's what was going on. There were a few times you slipped with your emotions and it worried me but I figured it was the fact that you were empathic. The only question is how can I help you keep it contained?" he looked away for a moment then back up at the other, gold meeting steel as their gazes locked. "You don't have to help me with anything, just so you know."  
The male returned the kiss and gently rubbed his sides. "Without binding them I can't," he said looking at the other before looking down shaking his head. "And I have to care for you. At the rate you were going you couldn't help yourself so I had to take care of you. I mean really. I helped you sleep most nights because you couldn't or wouldn't  
The smaller male looked away, lightly rubbing the other's arm. "I can bind that part of your abilities easily if you would like and I appreciate your care and concern. I owe you a lot honestly," he sighed, brushing his hair from his face with a light smile. "Either way, I suppose I really don't have a choice but to let you help."  
"No I don't want them bound because I can help everyone in the house when Jay is upset or pissed off. Even from this far away I can feel him. On the outside he's numb, but on the inside he is hurting and pissed off. I can feel his anger." He closed his eyes sighing heavily as he gripped his own arm tight enough to bruise it. His strength slowly increased as he tapped into the emotions around him. The emotional pain started getting to him and he tried not to show it.  
Shade gently took his hand and held it as he quickly healed the bruises left behind."You're only going to hurt yourself if you keep going like this..." He let go of the other's hand and looked up at him. "There's got to be a way someone can help you with this. You're the last person that needs to be hurting right now..."  
Joey shook his head. "The only man that could help me is the same man that helped me expand my power, and he is dead. Long dead..." He shook his head as he cuddled into the other before looking down. His steel blue eyes closed as he began to shake slightly feeling everyone's pain piling in on him. "P-Promise me... If I begin to get violent please just stay away... I don't want you getting hurt."   
Shade chewed his lip and held Joey close. "I can't promise you that because I care too much. If I get hurt in the process so be it." He shifted slightly and ran a hand through the male's hair. "Who is this person? There may be a way I can help."  
"Promise me Shade. I want you safe and if you were to get hurt I could never forgive myself, and his name is... A-Aken..." He started to shake more feeling his own pain starting to add onto his body itself.  
"I won't promise anything like that. I don't care what you say on that, sorry. Where is he buried or where are his ashes." Shade lightly played with the male's hair and sighed softly. "Joey please try and relax."  
Joey shook his head whimpering. "There is no ashes anymore.. My mother scattered them all over the country." His eyes shifted over to the wall as he shakes his head. "I can feel him.. H-He's near.. he's scared and happy at the same time."  
The male looked at him confused for a moment. "What are you talking about?..." he frowned and chewed his lip for a moment then shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't be questioning you."  
Joey shook his head. "My mother... she had him cremated and gave his ashes to a few different creatures whom scattered them. As for the second part. I have no idea."   
"I was asking about the second part because it made no sense to me. Either way, I need to at least track down his spirit so we can get you some help, otherwise the weight of the other's feelings will end up hurting you in the end."  
"I have no idea because I can just feel him... I don't know.." he said looking up at him before shaking his head. "I promise it's nothing."  
Shade remained silent for a moment as he looked at the male and held him closer. "Whatever you say... I won't argue with you."  
Joey slowly and hesitantly pulled away. "What are we gonna do about Jay, Shadow and Stixx. They are going to need major help to return to normal."  
He watched Joey then lowered his gaze. "I don't know... Honestly don't think there's much, if anything at all, that we can do besides be there if they need us. The best thing they can do is rely on each other and be there as support through this."  
Joey shook his head. "Well let's hope that they stand by Jay and help him. I can feel something. Heart ache... I c-can feel the pain of heart ache.. it's close..." he said shaking his head. "Its probably someone who went through a break up."  
"Why wouldn't they? As far as I know they love Jay enough to stand by him through anything and there are at least three people in this house alone who have been through that."  
He shook his head looking over at the window. "Yeah I know." He fell silent again which lasted for a few seconds before he spoke once more. "Skylara is in pain... also very weak."   
Seconds after that was said, Skylara was thrown down the steps. Once he hit the ground he groaned in pain before looking up at the stairs seeing a shadow figure. His vision was blurred from weakness so he couldn't get the persons feature. Joey ran out to him in time to see a black smoke fade away. Skylara clenched the two pendants in his hand before finally passing out. "Rune get in here!"  
Shade jumped and ran over to the male on the floor, checking for injuries before he stepped back and looked up the stairs. "What the fuck?"  
A shattering sound from a dropped plate rang through the house as Rune rushed over and knelt beside his lover. "Babe?... Shit..." he sighed and picked the male up, shivering slightly at a lingering presence and moved Skylara over to the couch before he looked over at the other males then up the stairs with a faint growl. "Did you two see anything?"  
Joey looked over the two before nodding slightly. "I got out there in time to see a black mass of clouds vanish. I have no idea. But who or what ever it was knew he was going to be weak."   
"Great, just great..." Rune sighed and shook his head. He gently took the pendants from Skylara and handed them to Shade. "Take those back to Jay and you two get home quickly please. I don't know what that thing was but I don't want you two to become targets."  
Shade gently took the offered pendants, slipping them into his pocket. "We'll be safe, we always are. Once Skylara is up to it, we'll come back, since he wanted to talk to Joey."  
Joey looked over the other before shaking his head and backed up slightly. "I'll keep him safe I promise."   
Skylara groaned slightly as he felt the pendants get taken from him. His subconscious could tell no one bad had them so he let them go letting the others take them, but never woke up during the conversation.

Shade gently took the other's hand and led him out with a faint sigh of relief before he looked up at the sky. "Again, I do apologize for my attitude with you earlier."  
Joey shook his head before kissing his hand smiling. "I promise it's fine. Please stop apologizing." He pulled the other closer to him before kissing him softly. "I promise you have nothing to be sorry for," he said picking him up bridal style and carrying him back to the house.  
The smaller male returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, lightly resting his head on the male's shoulder. "I could have walked back on my own you know."  
The taller raven male chuckled softly holding him close. "I love you babe and I know but I wanted to carry you," he said looking at the other before hugging him lightly.  
A slight blush tainted the vampire's cheeks as he tightened his hold slightly and smiled softly. "I love you too. Thank you for giving me a chance to be yours."  
The male chuckled softly before shaking his head. "Please don't thank me," he said softly holding him closer kissing him lightly. "I'm just glad you gave me a chance.  
Shade smiled and returned the kiss. "Fair enough," the gold eyed male replied as he laid his head lightly on his boyfriend's chest, allowing his mind to wander a bit.  
Joey walked into the room and chuckled softly before walking up to the other's room and gently laying him down and took the pendants from Shade and made them vanish. "Before you say anything they are on Jay," he said kneeling beside the bed watching the other with a soft smile.  
"I wasn't going to say a word," Shade said softly as he watched Joey for a moment then pushed himself upright and took the pins that held his bangs away from his face out and set them along with his choker on the bedside table. "Why are you on the floor? You could come up here with me you know. I won't bite unless asked to," he chuckled softly.  
The looked over the other with a chuckle. "Then please do so. I wouldn't mind." He got on the other side of the bed pulling Shade on top of him holding his close.  
Shade chuckled as he lightly kissed the male and nuzzled his neck, leaving light love bites along the male's exposed part of his shoulder then curled up on top of him, rubbing his chest.  
The male returned the kiss before smiling at the other and holding him closer letting out loud purrs of pleasure holding him lightly. "You know teasing me will not help your case."  
The smaller raven smirked and purred in return. "Your point is? I know we just started dating but that doesn't mean a thing darling." He sat up a bit and looked at the other and lightly kissed his chin. "I love you."  
Joey shook his head before smiling softly and held the smaller male close. "I love you more. And call me old fashioned but I don't wanna rush things to that stage just yet," he said softly holding him closer.  
"Neither do I, trust me. I had been dating my last boyfriend for over a year and had never slept with him in that way. Right now, this is all I need," Shade smiled softly as he laid against his chest again, finally relaxing a bit as he felt a strange sense of peace wash over him.  
Joey gently held the other closer to him pressing a light kiss to his cheek. He gently rubbed the other's sides before kissing him lightly. "I love you."   
The smaller male returned the kiss and closed his eyes. "I love you too." He smiled softly as he rubbed the other's chest, both of them falling into a peaceful sleep soon after.


	32. The Beginning Of A Possible End

"My heart is broken  
Release me, I can't hold on  
Deliver us  
My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us  
My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold"

~My Heart Is Broken- Evanescence~

 

Over the course of the twenty some year span since Jay and Stixx had been married, Zachariah continued his job collecting the souls of the dead but that all changed when people on his list stopped dying. The god of death only grew outraged but instead of bottling it up he confided on the only person he trusted. His lover. He spent most of his time confiding everything that bothered him into his lover yet there was still a part of him that was angry with the fact that people just vanished off his list. Finally he had enough and went to the town to see what stopped the deaths. Upon arriving he saw nothing, there was no one out and from what he could sense nothing in the city.   
Demik, a spirit like man that fed on anger and used it to manipulate people when they released their anger, appeared before the god of death with a grin. "So much anger," he said as he raised his hand and a red light full of anger filled the male, taking him over. "Here," he said as a select number of names appeared in his list. "Make the last ones extremely slow."   
The god nodded before vanishing and appearing at Tails and Tobias' house. He slammed Tails into a wall before making him vanish. When Tobias entered the room, he made the ginger male appear in the room with his blue haired lover. Tails was chained to the wall and Tobias was chained to floor then Egyptian god of Death appeared before the two. "Here is where it begins," the male said with a grin.  
Tobias growled as he tugged at the chains that held him, wincing slightly at the feel of them biting into his flesh. "What the hell, Zachariah?!"  
The god grinned watching the other before chuckling darling. "Shut up. You knew this was coming. Just be happy that he will be the fastest death," he said staring down the other and made his scythe appear in his hands. "Say your good byes."   
The crimson haired male struggled more, not caring that there was blood now freely running from where the restraints were.  
Tails shook his head. "Tobias we knew this was coming. Just know that I love you. And be sure everything stays on track. I love you Tobias." Tails said before the blade came down decapitating the male killing him instantly, not giving him time to feel the pain. Zachariah looked over Tobias before waving his hand making Tobias appear at his house before moving to his next target.  
"I know but still... I love you too and this will be straightened out." The male turned away as he heard the sickening sound of the blade through the other's skin and sat silently on the bed for a moment once he was returned home then quickly walked out and headed over to his brother's house.

Stixx sat on the porch smoking a cigarette. When he saw Tobias without Tails he arched an eyebrow staying where he was until he saw the blood then he rushed down to him and healed the wounds to his wrist. "What happened?"   
Jay stepped outside and looked up when he saw Tobias. His pale gaze darkened slightly as he walked over and hugged the older male. "I'm sorry we couldn't avoid this..."  
Tobias returned the hug and held onto the raven shaking slightly. "It's fine... Everything will be fine..."  
Stixx took a step back as he realized what was going on and clenched his fist behind his back drawing blood from his hand from his nails. He quickly opened his hand allowing the wound to heal and made the blood vanish along with the scent staying silent.  
Jay took a step back as he looked up at the taller male. "Come inside with us and relax okay?... Again I'm sorry."  
Tobias shook his head and smiled faintly though his eyes still betrayed him as they revealed his pain. "Jay please don't apologize, it's not your fault."  
Stixx gently laid his hand on Tobias' shoulder pulling him into a tight hug holding him tightly like he would before he let the other go, looking him in the eyes. "We will get him back I promise."  
Tobias returned the hug with a nod. "I know. I'm just grateful it was quick." He pulled away from the slightly taller male when he saw the faint flinch that crossed his brother's face. "Sorry I should have stayed silent..."  
The raven shook his head. "It's fine, I just know how it's all going to happen and it bothers me knowing we can't stop it..."

Zachariah moved on to the next name that was on his list. "Where are you?"   
Sam sat silently on the porch in front of his and his lover's house alone. He had sent Adam out as he knew what was going to happen and didn't want him to suffer by seeing it.  
The god smirked as he appeared behind Sam. "Hello darling." When Sam turned to face him he grabbed the white haired male by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Don't worry you will see Adam before you die," he said before appearing in the same room with Adam chained to the wall and Sam on the ground. "Don't try anything your powers are bound in this room." He kicked Sam to the ground when the other male got to his feet, breaking several ribs before stepping on his back pinning him to the ground. "Don't worry it's almost over. Say your good byes."   
Adam looked at him with a growl, not noticing the puddle of blood on the floor from fighting the chains and having them rip open his wrists. "S-Sam I'm so sorry." He said as he tried to get to Sam. "I love you."   
Zachariah placed his blade at Sam's throat allowing it to cut him slightly but still keep him alive.   
Sam bit his lip hard, feeling his fangs pierce his lip to hold back a cry of pain at the feeling of his ribs breaking. The only sound from the white haired male for a moment was a harsh wet sounding cough. "D-Don't apologize, this isn't your fault..." he looked over for a moment then closed his eyes. "I love you t-too. Stay strong for everyone..."

Jay tensed then lowered his gaze, punching a near by tree hard enough to shatter it, not feeling any of the pain it should have caused.  
Tobias jumped and pulled the male close. "He got dad didn't he..."

Adam nodded looking away as Zachariah pushed down on the other's back bringing the blade up and decapitated the male before making Adam appear back outside the house. Adam stood there his face black with no emotion. He walked over to the wood line of the tree shaking slightly as he clenched his fist growling as he vanished appearing deep in the heart of the woods. He growled before letting a scream of anger free which caused a large explosion which took out a mile of forest in every direction and a mile under the ground before restoring everything. The explosion could be seen from where Jay and others were standing. Adam appeared back beside the others with his clothes torn and burned. "When this is all over that asshole is mine. I will make sure he was never created," he said simply as he made a change of clothes appear.   
Stixx watched the other then backed up slightly when he heard the scream followed by the explosion then looked over as the male rejoined them.  
Jay flinched and laid his head on Tobias' chest shaking slightly. "There's your answer..." He looked over at Adam. "You can't face him, I have to do it..."  
The taller male held him close and stepped back beside Stixx.  
Adam looked at the other before shaking his head. "That doesn't mean I can't have what's left over. We all know Nemideil will come and collect his essence. I'll keep the spirit and wipe the him off the face of the map."   
Jay nodded slightly and pushed away from Tobias. "I know and there's no one that would stop you."  
Adam shook his head sighing slightly. "That's a good thing."

Shade walked down to the kitchen holding a book he had been looking for and growled when he saw the figure on the counter. "Who the hell are you?"  
Zachariah grinned. "The guy that's going to kill your boyfriend," he said looking at the other before making him appear chained to the wall. He appeared in the room grinning before burying his blade in Joey's shoulder. "Say your good byes."   
Joey winced gripping the ground. "F-Fuck," he said lowly before he looked up at Shade. "I love you Shade, I always will. Stay strong for everyone okay?... Keep everyone safe."   
Shade's eyes widened as he looked at the other and flinched with a faint whimper when he realized what was going on. Tears stung his gold colored eyes as he turned his gaze back to his injured lover. "I love you too, Joey. We'll get this fixed I promise..."  
Zachariah ripped the blade from the other's shoulder before growling at him stabbing the blade through the male's chest and ripped it upwards, splitting the male's torso, cutting him in half, the blade exiting his body beside his head.  
Shade looked away quickly, unable to watch the carnage and closed his eyes holding back the tears that threatened to fall harder.  
Zachariah grinned before making the other appear at Jay's house. Stixx picked up the scent of the salted tears when the other appeared back before he ran inside. Finding Shade on his knees he immediately dropped down and hugged the male close. Shade remained silent as he leaned into the taller male, still fighting back the tears.  
Jay watched slightly confused as his husband ran inside. "Fuck...Tobias, watch for Skylara... Rune is next..." he sighed and quickly followed the taller male and knelt in front of his best friend. "Shade come here.. You were there for me when I needed you, let me be here for you now..."  
The taller of the ravens hugged Stixx tightly as a thank you and moved closer to Jay, resting his head on the other's shoulder and Stixx gently rubbed Shade's back, lightly kissing the top of his head. Jay gently held Shade close and closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a shaky breath.

Zachariah grinned and watched Rune for a few short seconds. "Well well well." He grabbed the purple haired male by the throat and slammed him on the floor making him appear on the wall in the dark room before getting Skylara and dragging him there as well and throwing him to the floor watching as the chains bound the male. "Say your good byes." He said before cutting open Rune's chest.   
Skylara growled darkly looking at the god of death. "DAMN IT ZACHARIAH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he screamed at the male growling at him before calming down and looking at Rune. "I love you babe and I will bring you back, I swear it."   
Rune shook his head as he fought to stay calm through the pain that coursed through him. "I love you but don't worry about me, worry about the others," the male spoke quietly then fell silent. "I'm sorry this happened."  
"You have nothing to apologize for," Skylara said whimpering and looking away Zachariah cut Rune in several locations before stabbing the blade through the male's skull and ripping it off. "Fucking asshole." Skylara said looking up at his bedroom wall as he appeared back in his house. He shook slightly as his eyes became black, then appeared at Jay's house completely absent of emotion.   
Tobias looked over and lowered his gaze. "Head inside with the others.... Jay, Shade and Stixx are in there right now..."  
Jay had managed to get Shade to relax a little bit and gently moved him over to Stixx as he stood when he heard Tobias speak.  
Skylara looked over Tobias before hugging him tight. "We will get them back I promise," he said softly before breaking the hug. "That bastard will pay."

Lilith sighed lightly before shaking her head looking at the garden and gasped slightly when she felt someone grab her. The next thing she knew she was chained to the floor of the cement room. She looked up slightly seeing Miranda. "B-Babe what's going on?" she asked with a growl as she struggled against the chains.  
Miranda growled as she pulled at the chains. "I don't know," she glanced around trying to figure out a way to get them out of whatever hell they were in  
Lilith growled heavily looking around. The same dark chuckle.from before appeared again. Zachariah stepped from the shadows grinning. "Say your good byes."  
Miranda looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Let her go. I don't know what anyone's done to you but leave her alone"  
Zachariah grinned and slammed his blade on into Lilith's back. "Say your goodbyes."   
Lilith growled in pain before looking up at Miranda. "I love you and this is not good bye."   
Miranda looked away for a moment. "It's never a goodbye" she growled as she managed to break the barrier blocking her magic and cast a quick healing spell on Lilith then used her magic to slam Zachariah back into the wall.  
The male growled slightly. "You fucking witch," he snarled before slamming the other across the room. "Now you can watch your love die." He looked at Miranda before slamming his scythe up Lilith's back before hooking under her skull and ripping off her head pulling his spinal column out. "Your next witch."   
Miranda gasped and looked away as tears stung her eyes "I won't go without a fucking fight asshole," she said with a growl as she cast a protection spell around herself and broke her own rule, using the shadows to slam him against the wall and used a basic spell to lift a few daggers scattered around the room and slam them into his side and chest  
The male grinned as he stepped away from the wall. He made the shadows melt away and he summoned his scythe. "Protections spells are pointless," he said as he slammed his blade into her side before slamming her against the wall. "Lets go."   
Miranda coughed and growled as she summoned her ex husband's sword to her hand. The blackened metal burned her hand slightly as it wasn't a blade meant for her to handle, being made of shadows, but she ignored the pain and kicked the male away and buried the blade in his stomach.  
The god of death grinned as he looked at the blade, his eyes becoming black as all color from the room fades out. "It will be much more fun to let your sons watch you die."  
Miranda tried to stop the transport but she was too far weakened. Once outside of the house she growled and put a barrier on the door. "Leave them out of this"  
The male grinned slightly before slamming her through the wall of the house then stepped inside and looked around. "Pity. This was a beautiful house," he said as he buried his blade in Miranda's side.  
Miranda gasped but made no other sound besides a cough as she ripped the blade from her side and slammed him back. The male grinned slightly and kicked her hard sending her through the next wall with everyone in the room.   
Stixx held shade close. "Mom?!" He said as he looked at the man walking in. "Zachariah." He said with a growl before slowly standing with Shade in his arms. He set Shade down and stepped in front of them.   
"Stixx stop. You don't want to die so soon now do you?" he said grinning widely.  
Jay caught Miranda, using the shadows to keep his balance and held her close "Stixx please don't do it"  
Shade and Tobias held Stixx back as Tobias growled softly. "Don't do it"  
Stixx growled slightly before backing away. "Don't think you will take me so easily."  
Zachariah grinned and shook his head. "I'm counting on you fighting." He waved his hand making everyone fly backwards. "I just came so you could see this," he grinned and swung his blade decapitating Miranda then watched the body as it disintegrated. "Good by darlings," he said as he vanished again.  
Jay looked down at the piece of fabric that was left behind and quickly dropped it as he remained silent.  
Shade caught his balance and waved a hand fixing the damage done to the walls.  
Tobias' eyes widened as he gently grabbed Jay and held him tight as the smaller male shook slightly.  
Stixx pulled both of the males close and held them. "He will pay for everything he has done."  
Jay leaned into him shaking slightly. "We can't bring her back... He destroyed her soul..."  
Tobias pulled away silently.  
Stixx held Jay closer then grabbed Tobias' shirt and pulled him in close. "I promise both of you. That bastard will pay for everything he has done. She will be avenged."   
Jay stayed silent as he felt the male shift and relaxed slightly when Tobias slipped an arm around him.

Zachariah grinned appearing in the kitchen. "Koba, you're next on the list."   
Koba growled and vanished from the house, already knowing the other would follow him which is what he wanted. He didn't want his parents or son to know what was going to happen.  
Zachariah grinned and got Echo first before following Koba. "No fun running from a fight," he said growling slightly. He gripped the others throat tightly before appearing at the room strapping Echo to the wall.  
Koba didn't bother to fight back as he already knew what was going to happen and the fact that he didn't need Echo injured as well which only angered the god as he threw Koba to the floor. "Come on. I want a fight before you die."   
The male chuckled darkly before ducking as Koba stood and swung his blade, then cut Koba's back before he stepped back and prepped the blade again with a smirk on his face. Koba ignored the pain and pulled the blade from his own scythe and slammed it into the male's side Zachariah chuckled looking over the other before backing away taking the other's scythe with him. He pulled the scythe from the white haired male's grip and threw it at Echo, making it impale his stomach.Koba's eyes widened then he turned towards the other and slammed him back into a broken pipe watching as it impaled him. Zachariah grinned slightly and pulled away from the broken pipe. He grabbed Koba and slammed his face on the wall with a demonic grin holding him tightly. "Say your goodbyes."   
Echo weakly looked up before kissing Koba, tears stinging his eyes. "This is not goodbye. I love you."   
Koba struggled slightly then stopped as he heard Echo. "I love you too... I'll see you again so no tears..."  
Echo finched as the god of death cut off his lover's head and whimpered softly. Zachariah made the male appear at the house. Whimpering softly the male fell to his knees before punching the tile of the kitchen floor causing it to break calling with breaking several bones in his hand and cutting his hand open in several places. "Fuck," he said softly to himself as he stood and wrapped his hand and wiped the blood from the broken tile.  
Jay pulled away from Stixx and went out to the kitchen, gently taking his son's hand and healed the damage before hugging him tightly remailing silent.  
Echo hugged tightly back gripping his shirt shaking slightly as he buried his face in his mother's neck. "Warn everyone that he's making the people he kills fight. If one of us can just stop him we can end this," he said holding back tears that threatened to fall.  
Jay lightly rubbed the male's back and sent a mental message to the others that were on the list. "Echo everything will be alright. We'll get everyone back and we'll fix what's broken because of this..."  
Echo gently held the other closer biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed causing him to shake a little more. He was angry and hurt all at the same time as well as on the verge of a breakdown but he knew he needed to stay strong for Alec and everyone else.   
Jay held him tighter, wishing there was more he could do to help. "It's alright to let your emotions free Echo, it won't make you weaker."

Luke got the message then nodded. "Ryder we're next on the list," he said softly looking at him before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. "No tears for me please. I want you smiling and keeping everyone stable.  
Ryder nodded and returned the kiss. "I'll do my best for you and the others..." He looked away and vanished to Jay's house as the god grabbed Luke and vanished.

Clyde sat on the counter in the kitchen before holding a rose that Layre gave him a while back. He shook his head and looked up drying the tears from his eyes. He knew today was the day everything was going down. He sighed lightly and went up to Layre in the bedroom before gently hugging him from behind and kissed him.  
Layre leaned back against the other and returned the kiss silently. He knew what was going to happen and he had been trying to figure out ways to keep Clyde from being involved but he couldn't come up with anything. He didn't want his lover to see what was about to happen. The crimson haired male looked down and rubbed the other's arms. "I love you"  
The brunette gently held the other close looking down. "I love you more," he said shakily holding him tighter.  
Layre lightly nuzzled him and closed his eyes. "No matter what stand strong babe, okay? Promise me..."  
Clyde held him tighter nodding. "I promise," he replied softly.  
Zachariah appeared in the room looking at them. "So cute."  
Layre opened his eyes and looked over with a growl  
Zachariah shook his head. "Don't start wolf. I will skin you alive. You can come willingly or I can drag you there. Your choice."  
Layre narrowed his eyes. "One condition. You leave Clyde out of this"  
Zachariah shook his head and laughed darkly. "Not a chance. Almost everyone up to now has watched their lovers die and I'm not stopping now."  
Layre growled and lunged at the male slamming him through the window and to the ground below as his hands shifted into claws and tore the male's sides open.  
Zachariah gasped slightly as he was shoved out the window then chuckled as the others claws tore open his sides. He grinned as he kicked the male in the face before getting up and kicking him in the chest sending him through the wall. "Cute little dog. I almost feel bad I have to put it down." Layre grabbed the wall he was thrown through to keep from falling and shifted fully, his light green eyes darkening as he went after the male again, ripping a chunk out of his flesh. The male growled slightly before grabbing the creature's tail. "Bad dog," he said and threw the male into a tree by the tail causing it to break.  
The werewolf snarled, baring fangs longer than a normal shifter would have since he was a vampire werewolf hybrid as he stood and brushed pieces of tree bark from his fur. He ran after the male and slammed him into the ground hard enough to leave a crater. The male grinned before kicking the creature in the stomach then grabbed the creature and slammed onto the ground before breaking several of his ribs then kicked the creature in the stomach sending him through a tree. A faint yelp escaped the male as he struggled back to his feet and shook off the tree pieces. The god growled slightly before stomping on the others back pushing him to the ground before ripping off the creatures head.

Jay flinched and gripped the counter tightly as he looked down closing his eyes. He felt Layre's energy vanish which meant it was almost over, but it wouldn't end without getting worse first. He jumped slightly as Stixx gently wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck holding him closer. The male stayed silent and leaned back when he felt his husband's touch. He took a shaky breath and looked up at him "I'm so sorry..."  
"Please don't waste tears for me. You know I will be back," he said softly as he pressed a light kiss the other's neck.  
"I can only hope... One mistake on my end and everything will have been wasted..." He lowered his gaze and tipped his head interlocked his fingers with the other's. "I love you"  
"I love you too babe," Stixx replied softly. "Stay strong and kick his ass."   
Jay returned the kiss and nodded "I will do my best. I'll either stop him or you'll all see me again on the other side. I refuse to go down without a fight"  
Stixx shook his head. "No. If the battle goes south get out of there. I refuse to see you on that side."  
A dark chuckle came from behind them with a malicious grin. "Such a cute family gathering."  
Jay shook his head. "You know better than that, I never back down." He growled when he heard the male speak but refused to give any other response.  
Stixx turned his head before kissing Jay. "Stay strong," he whispered before turning to Zachariah.   
"Now now children. I just came to do my job," he said snapping his fingers but nothing happened.  
Stixx looked over the other make before shaking his head. "You will die for everything you have done," he growled slightly as he summoned his scythes before connecting them and allowing them to form a sword similar to Sam's.   
"I remember when your mother tried to kill me with that but look where that got her," Zachariah chuckled as he summoned two charred dogs.  
Stixx looked over the other then at the back charred dogs at his feet with a growl. "What you couldn't take me alone?"   
Zachariah chuckled softly as he shook his head. "No, I can. These cute little guys are just to tear you apart when I'm finished."  
Jay turned his gaze back to the males and narrowed his eyes slightly before tearing the dogs apart with the shadows.  
Zachariah chuckled slightly before grinning as the dogs reformed. "Nice try though," he said cockily before looking at Stixx. "Shall we take this outside? I would hate to ruin the house."   
Stixx grabbed the male coming face to face with him. "Lets." He said walking outside dragging the male with him before throwing him into a tree.  
Zachariah growled slightly as he stood from the tree he was thrown against. He growled looking at Stixx before punching him hard in the stomach and slammed his blade through Stixx's back, knocking him to the ground.   
"Fuck it," the vampire growled to himself and soon his icy blue eyes glowed a bright red as he rose from the ground and pulled the blade out and clenched his fist making his hand bleed. Soon the blood formed around the wound and through the sword of shadows. His eyes began turning black as he rushed forward at the male cutting him up the center and slit his throat which healed instantly. Stixx growled slightly before making some of the blood and a few shadows slam the other into a tree. He grinned and stood over the male before cutting off both of his arms then cutting his head off. He grinned slightly as he watched the male turned to dust.  
Stixx thought it was all over. He dropped the blade and watched the shadows fade away and the blood just lay on the ground. Stixx dropped to his knees panting heavily as his body shook slightly. The exertion of power wore the vampire down badly, leaving him barely any energy to move. He hissed in pain before falling down and closing his eyes. That didn't last long before the god grabbed Stixx by the back of the neck and lifted him into the air until his feet were dangling above the ground. Stixx's eyes widened again as he felt the blade cut open his back causing him to struggle in pain.   
"You can't kill a god that easily," he grinned before throwing the corpse to the ground. "Dira, Benim he's all yours," Zachariah said before vanishing.

Jay's eyes widened as he looked away, a faint whimper escaping his lips as he leaned against the wall to keep from dropping to his knees. He knew it was going to happen, that he was going to lose Stixx, but even the warning hadn't prepared him for what he had seen. Echo heard the whimper and rushed out to the living room nearly falling as he did so. Once he reached his mother, he pulled Jay close and hugged him close not allowing him to look out the window. He watched Stixx's body turn to ash and blow away remaining silent just holding Jay close. Jay held onto his son shaking as silent tears of anger slipped down his cheeks. There was no room for failure, so much had been taken in such a short time and even if he had to die trying, everything would be alright again. He remained silent, grateful for the other's presence and hid his face against the taller male's chest, not wanting to see anymore of what had happened. The vampire pulled away after a few moments wiping the tears from his eyes and looked out the window, watching as the last of the ashes blew away in the breeze. A shiver ran through him as he turned away from the window once more. "I need to find out where that fucker is. I don't care what it takes he's going down for this hell he has caused everyone..."  
Echo looked out the window before sighing softly and shook his head. "I think you would need Nemideil for that," he said looking at him before looking towards the door as everyone came back.  
"Possibly..." Jay looked over then turned away as the others joined them.  
Shade slipped over and hugged Jay tightly whispering in his ear, smiling faintly and pressed a light kiss to his friend's forehead before he stepped back. He looked over at Tobias and Ryder for a moment then at the others and stepped back outside shutting the door behind him.  
Echo sighed and punched the wall hard enough to crack it. He growled slightly as he drew back and recomposed himself before shaking his hand. He looked over the crack. "Ill fix that when everything is finished," he spoke flatly walking to the couch.   
Nemideil stood on the porch looking down at Jay before sighing softly. "I know who you need and I know why. Just let me know when you want to do this."  
Jay flinched at the cracking sound and looked up at Nemideil. "As soon as possible."  
Grim appeared beside him and placed a light hand on the vampire's shoulder "You're not going alone."  
The taller raven male sighed slightly before nodding. "Then you will need a few things. Mainly this." He said placing a hand on Jays shoulder making a marking appear. "Neither of you can take direct magic hits. So you two will be full on fighting like humans. You can still use you magic on the things around him but not directly around him."  
Jay glanced at the mark before he slid his jacket back on, feeling an odd heat from the tribal symbol on his chest marking him as the original vampire. "What else do I need to end him?''  
"A lot of power and a blade enchanted by me," he said looking at Grim before looking back to Jay.  
Grim looked at the male in front of him. "He has his own power that ha been enhanced many times over the years as well as Death and myself."  
The raven folded his arms. "The only blade I carry is my scythe. If that won't work then I don't know what to tell you."  
Nemideil nodded slightly and looked over the two. "That will work perfectly. I just need it long enough to enchant it. And I will tell you now. Make sure I'm there before you finish him off cause I need to make another Anubis from his essence after it's been purified."  
Jay opened the small leather bag on his belt and watched the shadows and black sand form the scythe then handed it over. "As much as I don't want to honor that request it's fair enough."  
"Sorry but all of my death gods and reapers like Grim hold the balance. And if one of them are to be killed without the essence being given into another body that can tip the balance."  
"Pardon my rudeness but I don't exactly care at this moment. I agreed to what you wanted, leave it at that."  
Nemideil bit his tongue to keep from saying what he was going to before enchanting the blade. He shifted into his skeletal form before laying his hand on both if their shoulder before taking them to the realm of death.


	33. Never Going Down

"I’m one with the warrior inside  
The evidence can’t be denied  
The entire world will stare  
Into this battlefield tonight  
As I stand before you  
With a warrior's heart now  
I can feel the strength that will  
Ensure my victory this time"

~Warrior- Disturbed~

 

"Stay on the path of red no matter what stay there and follow it to the end. You will find the god you seek there," Nemideil said before vanishing again.  
Jay glanced around with a faint shiver as a cool breeze blew through the dead trees and moved some of the sand around them. "If I never have to see this place again, I'll consider myself blessed."  
Grim arched an eyebrow and followed the other along the path. "You do realize this is part of your jurisdiction since you are Death."  
"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like the place right?"  
A man with no shirt and only a hat that covered his face walked along the path beside them. A familiar voice soon spoke once they we're finished. "You don't have to like it but this place is your jurisdiction. Meaning there will be some times that you will have to come back but you will have family and friends by your side when you do," the male said as he lifted his head, looking at the raven male with blazing blue eyes.  
Jay and Grim both looked over, but Jay was the one who spoke. "I understand that better than one would think." He shifted his gaze to the blood colored sky and frowned slightly at the sight of the lifeless moon and sun then looked over again. "What brings you on this path?"  
The snow haired male shook his head. "I'm allowed to freely roam because my death isn't permanent, but I must return to the others soon. They all wish you the best of luck and they want you to kick his ass in a special way for each of us." He leaned over and kissed Jay lightly. "I love you," he said softly before walking off into the dead woods.  
Jay returned the kiss and watched his lover leave then lowered his gaze again as he started down the path.  
Grim watched the scene with a faint smile and quickly caught up with the smaller male. "Are you alright?"  
The raven smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah, actually I am. I'm just afraid of fucking up is all."  
The reaper smiled and shook his head, pushing his hood back, brushing his raven hair from his icy eyes. "That's a normal fear. You have people that love you and have faith in you, now have faith in yourself."

The lavender haired god threw his scythe down on the path before growling slightly. "So the almighty death decided to grace with his presence," he said looking at the two. "And with a simple reaper."  
Jay nodded slightly and turned his attention to the god in front of him. "You expected any less of me? You fucked with the wrong people."  
Zachariah grinned slightly before smirking. "Well, Mr. Death. Come on." He smirked lightly and started down the path to a clearing.  
The raven narrowed his eyes as his grip on his scythe tightened and followed the male to the clearing watching his surroundings carefully, mentally mapping out everything that could possibly be of any use.

Zachariah smirked slightly before spinning around sending a large force of energy that destroyed the ground as it traveled to Jay. Upon reaching the male the blast just disbanded and faded away. "So that old bastard gave you the seal too," he chuckled darkly and held his scythe out to the side. "This will be a fun battle."  
"Even if he hadn't that would hardly have done any damage," the vampire smirked as he sent the chunks of earth back at him and used his enhanced speed to reach the male quickly and used the end of his scythe to knock him to the ground before jumping back, landing lightly on the branch of a dead tree. He looked over and shook his head no when Grim stepped forward  
The male gasped slightly as he was knocked to the ground before he smirked. "So he enchanted you." He grinned and stood. "Then this will be really fun," he said as his scythe began to change. Shadows began to morph through and around the blade and handle.  
All of the fallen family and friends gathered around the clearing watching over the fight and fought to restrain themselves from helping Jay. Zachariah grinned slightly as he dashed forward cutting the tree with one swipe. He slammed the blade through the other's stomach and slammed him onto the ground causing the ground to shake from the strength of the other being hit. He ripped the blade out and backed away.  
Jay got back up with a smirk as the wound healed itself and he shook off what little pain he felt from it. "Nice try bitch," he said as he started to shift, causing Grim to step back once more and stand beside the fallen until he was needed, but a simple spell was cast to increase Death's energy and the time alotment he had. Death gave a slight nod as a thank you to the reaper and vanished, leaving nothing but shadows behind, only to reappear behind Zachariah and slam him into a near by tree sending his scythe after him. The creature watched and held his hand out for the blade to return once it ripped the male open. "I know that won't keep you down" the creature grinned as its hold on the blade tightened. "You got lucky once, see if you can do it again."  
The male coughed slightly as he felt the enchanted blade rip him open. He grinned as he watched the wound instantly heal. The lavender haired male slowly rose from the ground with a demonic grin. "So at last we greet the almighty Death!" He exclaimed with a dark grin after. "Luck plays no part here." He grinned slightly as the male finished and a burst of shadows disbanded. Several shadow figures formed around Death and brought their scythes down into different locations on the male before ripping them all out. Zachariah appeared out of nowhere and kicked Death in the face sending him to the ground. He brought his scythe down in the male into his stomach. He ripped the blade upwards ripping open his stomach and chest before he kicked Death into a nearby tree breaking it.  
The skeletal creature simply chuckled as he got back up and brushed the tree pieces off of his robe. He turned his hollow gaze to the male and appeared in front of him once more ripping the male open again, this time severing extremities instead of just ripping him open and slammed him down to the ground burying the blade of the scythe into his back and cut through his ribs with ease  
The god growled in pain as he felt the faint stinging sensation. He growled slightly as he vanished from under the blade then reappeared in front of Death and grabbed his face before slamming his head into the ground repeatedly cracking the skull several times in the back before grabbing the creature and punching through his chest breaking his spine and ripping out one of his ribs.  
Death growled as he looked up and pushed the male away burying the blade of his scythe in the other's chest in the process and ripped him open once more. The creature reached into the wound and ripped out a good chunk of his internal organs, watching as they turned to dust and slammed him into a near by rock formation grinning at the sound of snapping bones as his own fixed themselves.  
The creature winced slightly as he looked over the other before chuckling loudly still holding the rib in one hand. "You're so much fun to play with," he grinned before his body began to rip in several places. His skin ashed away as did all of his internal organs. He grinned as his skeleton began to crack and break before forming a new creature. The thing was a little taller than Zachariah usually was and more powerful. His body was covered in thin silk robes that were tore all over. This beast could stay as long as Zachariah didn't used to much energy.  
Death watched with a chuckle as the other shifted. "Is that supposed to frighten me? You're nothing but a lap dog compared to others I have faced."  
Grim narrowed his eyes slightly. "Be careful, he's stronger than you think."  
The creature grinned and opened its mouth to speak exposing several rows of sharper teeth behind the first set. "Please, if I wanted to scare you back to life I would, but I don't want to. Another thing. At least I got lap dog, you're just a bitch compared to the things I have fought." He grinned wider as he appeared in front of Death before grabbing the creature and slamming him off the same rock Death did him. He grinned hearing the bones break and slammed the creature off the rock again, splitting the rock down the center before grinning and throwing him into to the forest taking down several trees.  
Death dug his scythe into the ground to stop himself from sliding too far and straightened up as the bones fixed themselves. He growled as he felt his control over the form start to slip as the energy slowly depleted itself but shook it off and started back towards the male.  
"Fuck this..." Grim flicked his wrist, sending the skeletal thing flying back in between the rocks and used his magic to slam the two halves together and held them there. "That should give him a little time..."  
The god growled as he hit the ground before feeling the rocks hold him. "Now you pissed me off reaper," he growled as the rock shards separated and flew at Jay sending him back against another tree. "You know I'm stronger than you yet you do that." He vanished then appeared in front of Grim before and slamming his blade through the male's chest ripping him open to the point of him not being able to repair himself. He slammed the male onto the ground before growling and raising his scythe ready to kill the reaper.  
Nemideil appeared in front of Grim before growling catching his scythe. He raised his hand to face level and flicked it at the male sending him flying back slamming through several trees Nemideil threw the scythe, clipping the male's shoulder and pinned him to the tree with the god simply returning to a fighting stance. "You're lucky I got here when I did," ee said dragging his fingers down the sides of the open woun healing it closed fully. "Now we have to let Jay handle this," he said looking over the battle field.  
Grim growled slightly but remained silent as Death walked back out. He glared at Grim for a moment and used the shadows to pick up a large sharpened piece of rock and slam it through Zachariah's chest. "You may be stronger but as I told someone I love dearly, I won't go down without a fight."  
The male pulled the rock out and laughed. "Then your dumb ass will go down fighting," he said as he grabbed Death and threw him into the air before stabbing Death with his scythe slamming him down on the ground hard causing it to crack in several locations. He slammed death through a tree breaking it before sending him down hard into the the sharp rock.  
Zachariah grinned as he stood up his wounds instantly closing. "Just a little longer," he said before kicking Death in the face breaking several teeth and slamming his scythe through his chest and ripped it out.  
Death growled and dropped to his knees trying to keep the form he had but felt it slipping. He quickly healed the damage and tried to get back up, only to drop again.  
Zachariah growled slightly as he opened the portal to the human world and stabbing his scythe through Death and threw him through the portal, slamming him against several tomb stones of a cemetery causing them all to break. He grinned and stepped through looking over Death from a distance.

After the dust and debris settled, Jay got to his feet with a faint chuckle. He leaned on his scythe for a moment, looking down at the ground. "Well then... Back here huh?"  
Grim followed and closed the portal but left a mirror like portal for the others in the realm of the dead to be able to watch if they chose to.  
Zachariah grinned slightly before running at Jay cutting the angel of death's seal off his shoulder. And before the angel could give him another, Zachariah landed at the other end of the graveyard sending the same attack he did before when the battle first started using his other form and all of his strength he had left which should have destroyed Jay on impact. The male groaned in pain before dropping to his knees unable to stand as he looked over the cloud of smoke that was clearing before him.  
The vampire stood his ground and looked up as the dust cleared, a smirk crossing his face as he slowly started making his way towards the other male. His energy alone raised coffins and ripped open mausoleums as he passed by. "You have done so much damage in one day alone. Taken so many innocent lives, destroyed families and for what reason? Hm? None. And to think I used to call you my friend, my brother even," he stopped for a moment then started walking again, each coffin he passed opening, and Jay's illusion ability making each one look like Zachariah's earlier victims. As he got closer, each person was made to look like the friends and family he had lost that day. "You've taken my friends, my family..." the raven stopped beside the final coffin with a sad smile as it opened, revealing a corpse that looked like Stixx. "Even the one I loved and gave my everything to..." the vampire lightly caressed the corpse's cheek and watched as the lips turned upwards into a smile then looked back at Zachariah. He vanished and used his enhanced speed to get closer to the male and leaned down with a smirk and an arm around his shoulder then whispered in his ear. "I won't be your last victim." He cut the seal off the male and slammed the blade of his scythe into the other's stomach and imbued it with shadows to pin him down before looking over at the angel. "Take what you want before I end his miserable existence."  
Zachariah growled slightly in pain as he watched the corpses raise from the ground. His dark red eyes widened slightly as he saw each of his fallen victims. He looked over the final corspe and grinned slightly. He winced as the looked over the other growling slightly feeling the shadows holding him down.  
The still living family members appeared in the tree line watching the last of the fight. Adam's hands clenched tightly causing them to bleed. When the blood left his hand it began to float around him in small circles as he kept himself from destroying the male.  
Nemideil looked over the the other before growling and slamming his fist into the others chest by force ripping the essence of the god from his body making it as painful as possible before looking at the smaller green orb with smoke around it. "There you are," he said looking down at the creature. "He's all yours Jay." The Angel of Death said vanishing into crows.  
The rest of the still living watched silently as Tobias stood close to Adam. "Relax, you'll have dad back soon..."  
Jay kept the male pinned and used the shadows to finish him off then shook his head then looked over at the others. "Adam, the remains are all yours. Take him where you wish, I don't care."  
Adam growled looking over the other before making his blood engulf the male's body taking him to a different location. "If you have necromantic abilities, no matter how small, help Jay. Get everyone on the other side back. Jay you should rest but I know you won't listen so Skylara, help Jay to restore the others. I can feel the weakness from here," he said looking over the raven male before vanishing in flames.  
Skylara moved over to Jay and gently helped him to stand feeling his weakness. "Everyone get ready. We need to recreate their bodies and that will take a lot of energy in and of itself," he said as he had everyone form a circle where the bodies would be recreated.


	34. Resurrections And Memories Of The Past

"Promise me ,   
When you see,   
A white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

~Ghost Of A Rose- Blackmore's Night~

 

Jay leaned on his scythe for balance as Shade stood beside him and the circle closed. "Come on lets do this. Once the bodies are recreated go to your loved one and stay there." He tightens his grip on his scythe and closes his eyes for a moment then looks at the center of the circle as he starts the spell, the others lending their magic to the resurrectionists to ease their burden a little. Adam looked over Jay throwing most of his strength into Jay to stop any major damage the me cause. Jay watched silently as the bodies reformed. Once they were done, he motioned for everyone to go to their partners but remained where he was. "I need the resurrectionists to help restore life. I can't do it myself for a few of them."  
Shade nodded as he knelt beside Joey and started the process bringing a few of the fallen back as each of the living knelt beside their partners.  
Adam and Skylara nodded to each other and knelt down beside their lovers and began to restore life to them. "When this is over you need you rest for a while," he said looking over at Jay.  
Jay shook his head as he moved to Luke and placed a hand on his chest restoring his life before moving to the next. "I'll be fine."  
Shade looked at Jay after bringing Joey back and stood moving to the next. "Jay don't argue for once"  
Adam looked at Jay and restored life to Layre. "Don't argue or I will magically bind all of your forms to your bed," he said looking at the other slightly annoyed but only continued on.  
Jay growled faintly as he restored Tails. "Just because you're older and what not doesn't give you the right to threaten or tell me what to do." He sighed and stood up catching his balance on a near by tree. "Sorry, don't mind me... Anyway I can't bring the last two back."   
Shade nodded and knelt beside Stixx and Koba and restored their lives before going back over to Joey.  
Adam looked over the other. "Older yes. But I'm not telling you what do because I am, I am telling you to do it because I don't want to lose a son," he said before walking over to Sam and gently kneeling down kissing his head then picked the white haired male up. "I'll get you home soon."  
Stixx sat up immediately and got up rushing to Jay's side pulling him close before picking him up.   
Lilith stood up and looked around. "W-Where's Miranda..." she asked in a shaky voice.  
Jay remained silent as Stixx picked him up and closed his eyes before he finally spoke. "Mom died protecting you... Zachariah destroyed her soul..."  
Lilith's eyes widened as she clenched her fist and looking up at Jay. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said as she turned away, flames engulfing her body causing her to vanish.

Jay looked over and watched Lilith vanish then laid his head on Stixx's chest staying silent and closed his eyes again as he slipped an arm around Stixx's neck, completely worn out from the battle. Stixx looked over the other. "Just rest. We will be home soon enough." He watched as the other's started on their way home then started towards their own house.  
Jay nodded slightly. "I need a shower when we get home. Sorry I'm not going anywhere near our bed while covered in dirt and blood."  
Stixx smiled lightly and gently hold him closer. "Well since I'm carrying you so am I. So I guess we can shower together."   
Jay smiled faintly. "It's only on your clothes, easy to fix but if you want."  
Stixx chuckled lightly before stopping kneeling down and resting Jay on the ground so he could rest against his leg then pulled off his shirt and picked the other up again smiling. "There now I need a shower."  
Jay looked up at him confused then chuckled softly. "Really? You could have showered with me anyway."  
Stixx smiled lightly. "Well it's too late now," he chuckled and carried the male inside, carefully holding him closer as he walked upstairs slowly. "Sorry.." he said softly as he carried the other into the bathroom and sat him on the sink. "Do you need anything? Aside a change of clothes."  
The raven shook his head no and watched as the taller male left the room and closed his eyes for a moment as a wave of dizziness washed over him then looked up with a soft smile when he felt a hand on his cheek.  
The ice eyed male leaned down and kissed his lover softly before helping him stand and undress. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he turned to start the shower.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
After their shower Stixx carefully carried Jay, the raven protesting being carried the whole time though it didn't do any good, and set him on the bed. He gently brushed the smaller male's hair and tied it back in a braid before pulling him close and holding him, watching as the raven fell asleep.

Adam helped his lover back to the house and watched as the other carefully made his way upstairs to change then leaned against the wall to keep from collapsing. Sam changed into clean clothing and pulled the medical kit from the closet, wrapping the wounds on his wrist from the damage caused during the scrape with Zachariah and looks around for the tape with a frown before he remembered that it was in the nightstand drawer from the last time Adam had gotten injured. The male opened the drawer and froze for a moment as he felt tears sting his eyes as he pulled a white rose and a letter from the drawer, already knowing who they were from. He wiped the tears that threatened to fall with a shaky hand and opened the letter, gently holding the rose.

"Sam,

I'm sorry for doing it this way but I didn't want to hurt you more by giving you these in person. Because of what I am, I know I'm going to die and there's a very strong possibility I won't be coming back... I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know that sounds strange but it's true. You raised our boys and taught them to be the wonderful men they turned into after I passed. You never let the loss you felt stop you from living your life and finding love again. I'm proud of you and I'm honored that I had what time I did with you, as a couple and as friends. Don't let this world tear you down. Stay strong and remember I'll always love you.

Miranda."

The white haired male set the rose and letter down covering his face as tears fell, leaning into his raven lover as he felt the other slip his arms around him.   
Adam held him closer and pressed a light kiss to the top of the male's head as he took the letter Sam held up to him. He flinched slightly as he read it and set it back down, pulling the smaller male into his lap. "Want to talk about it?"  
The smaller male laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, closing his eyes. "It hurts. This whole thing is pure hell. I know Miranda and I haven't been together in a long time but she's still one of the best friends I had...." He looked over and gently picked up the rose, lightly touching one of the petals. "I'm surprised she still thought about this..."  
The raven looked over and lightly ran a hand through Sam's hair. "May I ask?"  
Sam smiled faintly and tucked his hair behind his ear. "It's something I never told you before so it's only fair for you to ask. When Miranda and I first met, she was being attacked by a rogue shifter. I ended up injured in the process and she tended to my wounds... As a thank you I tucked a white rose in her hair." He paused for a moment and let a shaky breath pass his lips. "Miranda told me that those were her favorite flowers so whenever I went to meet with her I always brought a rose to give her... The pond by which we first met became our special place. The night before our wedding, I slipped out to the pond and set up a small surprise for her and after the ceremony, I brought her down to the pond. I had used a bit of magic to make wild white roses grow around the area. I don't think I've ever seen her smile as brightly as she did when she saw them. It became our little tradition, and whenever I came across white roses, even after she passed away she always came to mind."  
Adam smiled softly as he listened to what the male said and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. "Always keep that memory in your heart love. That's something that will help you through the darkest of times."  
Sam smiled softly and cuddled into the other with a nod. "I know. Just like the memories I have with you."


	35. Releasing The Demons (I'm Sorry)

"This change, he won't contain,  
Slip away, to clear your mind.  
When asked, who made it show,  
The truth, he gives in to most.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again."

~The Red- Chevelle~

 

The quiet early morning found the raven male sitting silently at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in hs hands and his eyes closed, a freshly lit cigarette set gently in the ashtray beside him. As far as he knew, no one else was awake at the early hour and he took advantage of the silence and peaceful moment that had become such a rare thing in his life. He opened his eyes and looked out the window at the slowly brightening sky as the moon sunk lower to make way for the sun, the sky slowly fading from black to purple with faint tinges of orange. A soft sigh escaped the male as he leaned back and picked the cigarette up from the ashtray and took a drag from it, watching the smoke dance towards the ceiling as he exhaled. The necromancer jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and looked over with a soft smile. "I didn't think you'd be up."  
The crimson eyed demon smiled as he pressed a gentle but lingering kiss to the smaller male's lips. "I was asleep until you got up. The bed shifting woke me up."  
"I'm sorry babe."  
Shadow shook his head. "No need to be sorry, I had to get up anyway. Mom wanted to see me today."  
Jay nodded and leaned back against the incubus, lightly tracing his fingertips over the male's arms. "Understandable. Make sure you tell mom I said hello."  
The male kissed the other's shoulder and let go. "You know I will. He's always asking about you anyway," Shadow chuckled softly and kissed the smaller male. "Alright, I'll see you a little later okay?" He walked out to the living room then stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Jay?"  
The vampire looked over as he put out his cigarette. "Yeah?"  
"Be careful today. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling. If anything happens, call me and I'll get here as quickly as I can. I love you."  
Jay looked at him confused then smiled softly. "Alright, I will. Be safe and I love you too." He watched the door shut as the demon left and settled back in his chair again.

The icy blue eyed vampire sat on the roof over looking the woods. When the two left the bed he decided that he needed a little air. His back was filled with a faint stinging sensation like something was literally clawing at it, but when he looked over it in the mirror in their bathroom there wasn't anything there. He watched the sky for a few moment before slipping back in through the window and went down to the kitchen, silently getting a cup of coffee and lightly sitting in the counter to keep from making any noise.  
Jay felt the other's presence and looked over with a soft smile. Not saying a word, he stood and walked over to the other then took his coffee cup, gently setting it on the counter and took his hands, interlocking their fingers. The smaller male looked up with a smile and lightly ran his thumb across Stixx's hand. "You know you could have spoken up. I wouldn't have minded."  
Stixx smiled lightly before kissing his forehead. "I didn't want to disturb you. I know how you love the quiet morning," he said softly as he held the other's hand tenderly and pulled the smaller raven closer.  
The raven smiled softly and cuddled closer wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck and laid his head on his chest. "Yeah but a morning spent with you is better than a silent one."  
"How about a quiet morning and cuddles? It will combine the two." Stixx winced slightly as he glanced around. "Something is wrong. I am getting that feeling in my stomach again." He shook his head and looked at his lover. "Are you alright?"   
Jay looked at him for a moment in concern. "I'm fine as far as I know, why?" He reached up and lightly touched the male's cheek. "You know, Shadow said pretty much the same thing before he left...." He shook his head and pulled away. "Come on, let's go cuddle like you wanted okay? Get your mind off of whatever it is."  
Stixx nodded slightly before gently picking the other up and carried him up to their bedroom. He laid the raven male on the bed before laying down beside him and pulling him close, kissing the other softly. "I take it Shadow went to see mom?"   
Jay nodded and cuddled into him lightly rubbing his chest and returned the kiss. "Yeah, I guess mom wanted to see him so it works."  
Stixx smiled lightly at the other's touch nuzzling his cheek lightly. "Have I ever told you you are my world. The glimpse of light in my darkness. The Yin to my Yang, the beauty to my beast."   
"Yes you have and I love you more than life itself. You've done so much for me and you've turned my lif around more than you'll ever know. I couldn't imagine how things would be without you and I don't want to."  
Stixx gently caressed the raven's cheek. "I cannot imagine a life without you in it," he said softly as he held the male closer to his larger frame before kissing him.  
Jay returned the kiss and pressed closer to the other, taking comfort in the warmth of his embrace and slipped an arm over his side. "Babe are you feeling alright? You're acting a bit... Different and you're a lot warmer than usual."  
Stixx nodded slightly hugging him lightly. "As far as I'm aware I'm okay," he replied softly. "The only thing that's bothering me is the stinging sensation in my back. I tried to see what it was but there was nothing there."  
The smaller male frowned slightly and unknowingly brushed his fingertips along the spot on his lover's back that had been bothering him as he pulled his arm away and sat up. "What do think it could be from?"  
"I have no idea. It just started this morning." Stixx turned and pulled off his shirt, showing the other his back. There was nothing that appeared wrong except it was red.  
Jay lightly touched the reddened area and shook his head. "That's odd..."  
Stixx shook his head and winced slightly as he felt the stinging again. "I don't know what's causing it but I think it's moving."  
Jay quickly pulled his hand away and slid over to the edge of the bed looking for his boots. "You need to see Adam about this. He may be able to tell us what's going on."  
Stixx looked at him and nodded pulling his shirt back on. "Maybe your right," he said softly as he began getting ready.  
"There's no maybe about it... If he can't tell us what's going on maybe he'll know who can." Jay laced his boots and stood, not bothering to grab his jacket as he stepped out of the room. "Come on, let's see what we can find out."

The pair started towards Adam's and had gotten half way there before Stixx dropped to his knees with a growl. Jay jumped slightly and looked over "What the fuck?..." He took a step closer and gently lifted the male's shirt when he noticed blood trickling down the other's back. "Stixx are you sure you don't know what this is?..."  
Stixx's back was completely clear of any cuts of anything, but the bleeding didn't stop. It just continued to flow from invisible wounds. "I-I have no idea." Stixx tried to stand only for the pain to get worse. He growled slightly and fell back to the groung digging his nails into the soil. "F-Fuck! I can't move. It hurts to move, it hurts to be touched, what the fuck is wrong with me.." he looked up at Jay then lowered his gaze once more. "D-Do you think it's hidden by magic?"  
Jay flinched and looked at him concerned. "Maybe... Here, let me try something." He knelt beside Stixx and lightly touched a spot below the reddened area and broke all spells surrounding the area.  
Stixx growled in pains as the shield around his back faded. His eyes began to fade a dark red. "Jay run!" The snow haired male growled slightly as his body began to break and reform into a larger version of himself. His skin began to turn darker in color, his pupils shrunk as the red took over his eyes. He growled slightly before standing once the shift was complete summoning his scythe.  
Jay stepped back looking up at the male. "I don't run. I swore to be by your side through anything, that's not changing now," he replied summoning his own scythe.  
The words on his back glowed a fiery red. The new demon looked over Jay with a grin. "Hello Jay," the creature said darkly before kicking him in the face sending him back into a tree. "Fucking stupid. You should really listen more."  
Jay groaned slightly as he got back up and gingerly touched the back of his head, wincing slightly then noticed the blood on his fingertips. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the newly awoken demon. "Fuck off and go find someone else to bother."  
"No no no. I'm apart of your husband. I guess you made the mistake of marrying him." He vanished into shadows before reappearing behind Jay and kicking him in the back breaking several of his ribs. "Did that hurt?" the demon chuckled.  
The raven dropped to his knees holding his side with a faint growl. "No the only mistake made is the fact I won't hurt him."  
The creature grinned before grabbing Jay by the throat and slamming him hard into the ground shaking the nearby trees. "Then this will be too easy."   
Jay coughed and growled as he felt the shattered ribs break more and puncture his lung. He got back up and leaned on a near by tree for a moment "Forgive me..." he picked his scythe back up and went after the male burying the blade in his side and ripped it down. He slid back catching himself on a near by rock as the demon threw him and tried to heal the damage quickly realizing he couldn't. "F-fuck..."  
The white haired creature growled slightly before grinning. "You like the little magic barrier I put up? That renders you nearly human," he said as he slammed Jay through a tree. A faint yelp slipped from the male as he tried to get up and fell once more. He pulled a silver dagger from his boot and threw it towards the male, nicking his arm. The creature yelped slightly. As he was a part of Stixx, the creature couldn't get away from the fact that silver could damage him. He growled slightly grabbing the dagger from from the tree wincing and watched as it disintegrated. "Lets try that again," he said making a red and black sword appear before slamming it into Jay's stomach and pinning him to the ground with the blade. The male grinned grabbing the blade, cutting open Jay's stomach and his chest before kicking Jay hard in the side of the face breaking a few teeth and part of his jaw.  
The raven kicked the male away and stayed silent, mentally reminding himself that it wasn't Stixx doing this and tried to get up only to drop again.   
The creature growled looking over the male before walking over to him. The thing raised it's sword over Jay with a grin before he dropped it. He doubled over in pain growling as his body shrunk down and he shifted back to his normal self as Stixx regained control over himself. He dropped to his knees before looking up at Jay. His eyes widened as he got up and ran over to him before pulling Jay into his arms. "Oh my goddess... babe... I'm so sorry..." He growled slightly picking up his lover before running towards town to the hospital.

Shade tensed and narrowed his eyes when he felt something was wrong. He wasn't sure who it was or what had happened so he followed the pained energy and appeared beside Stixx. "What the fuck happened?!" He growled and looked at Stixx, anger clear in his eyes.  
Stixx got Jay into the hospital and got the doctors to take him back. He didn't speak just followed them back until the doctors stopped him. He looked at Shade with tears in his eyes. "My demon side escaped and hurt him.. I couldn't stop it..."  
Shade growled and looked towards the door then back at Stixx. "I thought you would have had more fucking control over yourself," he snapped as he walked out. "I knew it was a bad idea for him to marry you," he snarled as he stepped out of the hospital and sent a quick text to Shadow, explaining what had happened.  
Shadow sat on the couch talking to Jeremy as his phone buzzed. He picked his phone up and growled getting up. "I'll be back mom." He made his way into the hospital and snarled as he walked up to Stixx."YOU FUCKING BITCH I TRUSTED YOU WITH JAY AND YOU HURT HIM! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" He slammed Stixx into the wall with the door he held in his hand and snarled.  
Stixx flinched from Shade's words before looking down gripping his arm tightly. 'What have I done... I-I hurt the man I love... I will never expect any of them to forgive me...' Stixx thought to himself before gasping and wincing feeling himself get slammed into the wall. "I-I know... a-and I don't expect forgiveness. I don't and n-never will deserve it..." he said lowly not moving from where he was.  
Shadow snarled deeply and snatched Stixx up by his throat, bringing the male's face close to his own. "You make me fucking sick, Stixx. You went and put my Jay bird in the hospital and then you don't fucking fight back. You are a wimp and you are garbage. You come fucking near me while I'm around Jay I'll fucking rip you apart slowly and bring you back and keep doing it until I getting fucking bored and kick you like the bitch you are. You're fucking lucky I don't end your fucking pointless life now," he spat in his face and punched him into the wall. Shadow's tail flicks slightly as he made his way into Jay's hospital room and pulls a chair up, sitting beside the smaller raven's bed.

Adam say up from the couch feeling a shift in power in his son. "Babe I'll be back I have to go check something." He kissed Sam softly then appeared at Jay's bed side then looked over the male with wide eyes before shaking his head. He looked at Stixx then at Shadow. "Shadow. You need to try and calm down for Jay's sake." Adam placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder before looking up at the Stixx. "You better leave before I destroy everything that was ever about you." Stixx remained silent as he just walked out.  
Shadow clenched his fist keeping his gaze to the floor as he bit his lip hard to keep his mouth shut looking at Adam with a warning glance before looking at Jay. Tears stung his eyes as he let his gaze fall once more. "Your son is a fucking disgrace. You have no fucking right to tell me to calm down while my husband is unconscious in the fucking hospital by the hand of some dick swallowing bitch I thought I could trust Adam!"   
Shade slipped into the room and lightly placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder staying silent then took a seat on the other side of him and glanced over at the male on the bed before looking away, tears stinging his eyes.  
Adam shook his head. "First, Stixx is not my son. He did not come from me or any human kind. Second..." Adam paused and hugged Shadow. "Please just try in case Jay wakes up," he said softly drawing back from the hug looking over Shadow.  
Shadow shoved Adam off of him and stormed out the room. "Fuck you, you aren't the one having see his better half in the hospital." He walked outside the hospital and pulled a cigarette from his pack, leaning against the wall as he lit it.  
Shade flinched slightly and chewed his lip before looking up at Adam. "Just give him time..."  
Adam shook his head sighing lightly before looking over Jay. "Has any magic worked on him at all?"  
Shadow grit his teeth looking down at his feet as a few tears fall down his face. He held back a whimper and replaced it with a growl "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch..I'm going to make him pay for what he did to my Jay..." He crushed his cigarette and went to look for Stixx.

Shade shook his head no. "They had a few theurgists, healers, come in and nothing has worked."  
Jay groaned softly and opened his eyes looking over at the males silently.  
Adam looked over Jay before sighing lightly and standing next to him. "Let me try. This is looking like it's going to take over a year for everything to heal at this rate," he said softly hovering his hand over Jay's chest. "Lay still. You need rest." He said softly closing his eyes as a faded purple smoke left Adam's hand and entered Jay. "That should speed things up only slightly though. A few months maybe."   
Jay shifted his gaze away from the males and looked at the wall, tears stinging his eyes as he knew what the others were thinking at the time.  
Shade reached over and gently took his hand. "Relax Jay, your stress and anxiety is too high..."  
Jay closed his eyes, refusing to look at them. "This wasn't his fault..." he said barely above a whisper.  
Adam looked over the other arching an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? The demon he said he had control over nearly killed you Jay."   
Jay remained silent for a moment. "Something took control of his demon side. We were on our way to see you and like an idiot I broke whatever spell was holding it in place... On top of that I didn't leave like he told me to so this is on me...''  
Shade growled softly as he stood and pressed a light kiss to the male's forehead. "No this isn't your fault. I don't care what got control, he should have been strong enough to fight it off. He's one of the kings of Hell. He should have more fucking restraint.." he sighed and stepped out of the room, going outside shaking from anger and frustration.

Stixx walked from the court with his head high knowing his punishment and he accepted it though he knew he deserved worse than what he was going to get it. Stixx stopped in front of Shadow, his icy gaze meeting the crimson one of the demon before him. "You can do what ever you want to me. But when your finished you are to put me in the rift. Courts orders."   
Shadow glared at the male in front of him with a murderous rage look in his eyes. He then chuckled and grabbed Stixx by his hair, slamming his head into the railing. "Really now? So they aren't going to take you out back and blow your brains out? I'm surprised Sam would've done a lot worst to you then I'm about to do."  
Stixx winced slightly staying silent before shaking his head. "And I would have willing taken what ever he would do to me like I am now with you."   
The incubus looked at him for a moment and looked away as he fought back tears. "You could've killed him Stixx.... You could've taken the one person that kept me alive all these years and you are just willing to get your ass kicked by a punk ass incubus?! You're lucky Jay loves you or I swear to God I would've eaten you alive. You are nothing but a monster! I don't fucking care what you think of me but you nearly killed my best friend! It's hard enough that he's in the hospital but he needs you more then ever! I don't care if you fucking destroy this world and heaven itself you don't fucking lay a hand on Jay. No matter what happens you don't lay a hand on him. He's the only reason why I'm here today if you took that from me, I would slaughter you like a pig." He bit his tongue and narrowed his eyes, punching him hard enough to send him through the wall. "You hurt him Stixx. Not just that, you hurt me. You took all my trust."  
Stixx growled in pain feeling himself shatter through the wall. "I-I know I did. And I'm not fighting you right for th-the fear of it coming out and killing you." He said as he stood up from the rubble bleeding from his head and several places on his back.   
Shadow growled darkly. "You are the fucking king of Hell stop acting like a pussy and take control of your damn demon!" He snapped and used his tail to wrap around Stixx's throat and slam him into the ground repeatedly.  
Stixx growled as his eyes became a dark red. He grabbed the other's tail and pulled it from around his throat before slamming Shadow through a nearby wall with a deep growl. Stixx growled feeling himself get ripped apart mentally but physically he kept himself together. "Why don't you stop talking like the bitch you are and fucking do something about it," he said growling loudly keeping himself from attacking Shadow any more.   
Shadow gasped sharply and grit his teeth looking at Stixx, grinning. "Want me to do something? Fine I'll do something." He pulled himself away from the wall and grabbed Stixx's arm twisting it behind his back and kicks his legs out from under him then slammed him down to the ground pressing the male's face to the pavement. "Here's something to fucking do. Why don't you go fuck yourself and die in a hole you fucking disgrace of a creature," he smirked and stomped down on Stixx's arm breaking it.  
Stixx growled in pain before grinning. "Don't worry I will," he said with a dark grin before rolling over holding Shadow's leg and slamming him onto the ground. He kicked the male in the side making him fly through the broken wall and outside.  
Shadow narrowed his eyes and gasped landing on his back holding his side. He snarled as he got up popping his neck and snapped his wings out. He grabbed Stixx and punched him hard in his stomach and used his tail to stab through his shoulder then flung him into some parked cars in the parking lot.

Adam sighed lightly and kissed Jay's forehead. "Get some rest Jay... I'm gonna go talk to Shade and calm him down." He gave a soft weak smile before walking out to Shade shutting the door gently behing him. "Shade come here please." He said softly looking at him. "You need to remember that he refuses to see the bad. Jay loves him."  
Shade shook his head and leaned against the side of the building to avoid the sunlight. "It's more than that. All couples accept the bad as well as the good. There has to be something else that would make him say that..." He jumped slightly when he heard Shadow and looked over for a moment before turning his gold colored gaze back to Adam. Shade shook his head and put a protective barrier over the hospital. "I'm sure Jay heard what's going on by now..." he looked over at the males for a moment then leaned back against the barrier. "I swear things might have been better if Jay never met that asshole or if I had told him what I felt back then... Hell even if he had found Shadow sooner... I'm sick of seeing him hurt by Stixx."  
Stixx grinned slightly looking at him before standing up from the dented metal. "Now that's more like it." The grin the male wore said Stixx was officially gone. There was no getting him back until he was in the rift. He grinned and appeared behind Shadow grabbing his wings. "Such a pity," he grinned before breaking them at the joint before using his tail to whip Shadow into the concrete wall.   
Adam shook his head. "Then why not tell him. He may be happier with one of you two. You could always wipe his memory of Stixx and implant memories of shadow. Him and Shadow would be married and Jay would see the monster that he is."  
Shadow watched Stixx and his eyes widened crying out in pain before hitting the wall. He groaned softly leaning his head back against the wall as his wings go limp then shakily pushed himself off and spits some blood on the ground before looking over to Stixx. He snarls and ripped the railing from the ground slamming it against Stixx's head sending him flying to the other side of the hospital. "Stupid bitch!"  
Shade looked at Adam then back down again. "I couldn't do that to him or Joey. I love Joey with all my heart and soul and I'll always love Jay but I can't. He would know something was different and I can't lie to him like that. It would break his heart..."  
Stixx groaned slightly before standing up from the rubble before wiping the blood the side if his face. "Awe I'm sorry did that hurt?" he grinned with a chuckle.  
Adam shook his head before looking down. "I just want him to be happy.." he said looking down. "If Stixx just hurts him that is bad for Jay. He would have been better off just to have Shadow."  
Shadow walked over and looked at him. "No that didn't. You are nothing to me, yet I can't kill you because of Jay. You're fucking lucky I don't rip you in half." He looked at his wings then at Stixx. "You aimed for a cheap shot. You want to act high and mighty when you are nothing but a wimp." He reached for the joint of his wing and started to twist the bone ripping the wing off completely. He dropped the wing and gripped the other doing the same then stood up straight and popped his shoulder and neck. "Now then fuck tard let's do this." He lunged his tail forward stabbing Stixx in the stomach and pulled him close ripping the tail out and grabbed his head slamming down hard enough to leave a crater into the parking lot.  
Shade flinched and gripped his arms tight enough to leave bruises. "I want him happy too but I can't hurt him... I can't do it... He's the only one who stood by my side through everything up to this point..."  
Stixx growled heavily hitting the ground before coughing slightly. The crimson eyes became a very pale blue as he looked at Shadow. "I know it won't mean much but... tell Jay I'm sorry.. and I'm sorry for what I did to you as will." Stixx's eyes became a dark red again as he looked at Shadow but he stayed down. In fact he had no choice. Stixx wouldn't let him move.   
"I know he has dear. And you did the same for him." Adam shook his head looking out into the parking lot. "The battle is nearly over. Unless Shadow still has some left in him." Adam noticed the boy flinched and hugged him tightly falling silent.  
Shadow looked at Stixx staying silent. "Rot you ungrateful man." He grabbed Stixx and dragged him over to Shade. "Shade, I need a favor. Can you open the rift for me? I'm ready to throw him away" he spoke flatly. He remained silent as the rift was opened then he threw Stixx through the portal and watched as it closed before making his way back into the hospital to see Jay.


	36. Letting Go Of The Pain (There's Nothing To Forgive)

"And I'll show you the road to follow  
I'll keep you safe till tomorrow  
I'll pull you away from sorrow  
I see the real you  
Even if you don't I do"

~The Real You- Three Days Grace~

 

Three months passed quickly for the raven as he took the time he needed to start healing. Because of the extent of the damage and the barrier the demon had used, everything was slower than it should have been. He had very quickly become angry with the council when he found out they had locked Stixx away in the rift and had tried to explain to them it hadn't been his fault but they refused to listen to him and when he asked to see the male, they wouldn't allow him to. Over the course of the months, they had finally agreed. The raven pulled on his boots and made his way into the rift.   
The creatures there knew not to mess with the male. They scattered at his presence as he made his way through the lifeless void trying to keep his emotions neutral as he approached the castle and stepped inside.  
The castle of shadows. The only place where Stixx and the demon could have been contained without them destroying it. But that wasn't the only reason. The rift was the place where the council could torture Stixx without Jay noticing. Upon entering the castle, it was obvious the walls were filled with sorrow, pain, and over all dread. Stixx's voice was barely heard through the amount of pain he was in. "If you have c-come t-to kill me... get it over with." When in view of Stixx, the source of his pain could be seen. The male was bound to the wall by pure silver cuffs and chains. His ribs, collarbone, shoulders, his right arm, several broken areas on his jaw that healed wrong, and leg were all broken. He had a black eye with a busted lip, bruises covered his eyes and down his face. He was covered in severe cuts and large gashes and his skin smoked from the silver but they couldn't be taken off.  
Jay stopped in front of the male silently. He looked at the damage and held back the tears that threatened to fall as he placed a hand on the male's shoulder and healed the damage then looked at the silver cuffs. He took the ribbon out of his hair and ripped it in half, tucking the pieces between Stixx's skin and the silver to protect him though he knew the scars would never heal.  
Stixx pulled away from him backing up against the wall before sighing lightly. He fell quiet for a few short seconds before looking up at Jay with crimson eyes. "You should leave. I don't want to hurt you nor do I want you to see what they are going to do next. Sorry everyone can hate me all they want. But I still care about you and Shadow."  
Jay remained where he was and shook his head slightly. "No I'm sorry but I refuse to do that. I'm not going to allow you to be hurt anymore." He watched the other for a moment and tipped Stixx's face up towards his. "What damage did I miss? And don't lie to me."  
Stixx pulled away from his touch backing against the wall. "Nothing you can heal," he said looking off blankly at the wall falling silent once more. The color in his eyes was completely dull and he was weak but not enough to harm him since the council gave him enough blood to function.  
A soft growl escaped the smaller male as he looked away from his husband and punched the near by wall, not feeling the pain that radiated through his hand and lowered his gaze. "Will you stop being an asshole please? Seriously!" he sighed and turned away brushing the hair from his face.  
The male remained straight faced. "Stop before you hurt yourself and I'm not kidding. The open wounds I still have were caused by pure silver. So they have to heal on their own," he replied, his voice becoming monotoned. He just looked at the wall before looking at silver chain then to the floor. "Why are you here Jay. I'm a monster and I hurt you. You should be hating my guts and wanting me dead like everyone else."  
"I don't give a fuck about hurting myself Stixx or have you not learned that over the past twenty years we've been married? Nor do I give a shit what others fucking think. I'm here because I love you. I know what happened wasn't your fault." Jay leaned against the wall keeping his gaze lowered. "Don't go all monotone on me and all that shit please..."  
Stixx looked Jay before shaking his head. "My demon. My body. I hurt you. I damn near killed you. Why would you still love the monster that I am?"  
Jay looked over, tears stinging the corners of his eyes but he held them back. "Because I know the real you. I know what you truly are and the sweet, loving person you've always been. I know how to look past the bad and see the good in people. I married you because I loved you, I have since the day we met all those years ago..." he looked down again and closed his eyes as a tear slipped free. "No matter what happens I'll always love you, though that doesn't seem to matter to you or anyone else."  
Stixx shook his head slightly looking down. "Jay you could have the world without me. I do love you yes. And I want to see you happy. I don't want you to live having to fear that I could hurt you. I don't want you to have to be around everyone when they are in edge. I mean really. No one will ever trust me to be near you again..." he said softly before sighing. "I will love you always Jay. I just want you happy..."  
The raven took a shaky breath and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "You don't understand do you... I knew I couldn't expect you to... I want you in my life, hell I need you but you obviously don't need me." He lightly touched his moon pendant before wiping the tears from his cheek. "So what this is good bye then?"  
Stixx looked up at Jay. "I don't want it to be. I need you more than you think I do right now Jay... I can't imagine a world without you in it. The only thing is after this is sorted out and I have my demon side under control and I return, I don't want everyone to be constantly on guard because of me. I know that Shade hated the fact we're married. Shadow will never trust me again... I love you Jay and I just want everything to return to normal."   
Jay crushed the cigarette he held, feeling a slight sting from the burn and looked at him. "That doesn't answer my question Stixx..."  
The older vampire shook his head. "No, it's not. This is not goodbye Jay. At least I don't want it to be," he said softly his voice softening as he looked over the other tears welling in his eyes.  
"You could have fooled me..."  
Stixx looked away feeling his heart break. "Look. Just go home and be with Shadow. It's seems that all I do is hurt you so I guess we may as well say our good byes..." he shook his head wiping away his tears. "I guess this is good bye Jay..."   
Jay looked at him in disbelief. "You're willing to throw away everything we've worked so fucking hard to build together just like that?... I can't believe you..." He knelt down in front of the male tears slipping free. "Stixx please don't do this..."  
Stixx looked down at the ground feeling tears fall. He slowly rose rose his head before gently grabbing Jay and pulling him into a kiss. "I don't ever want to say a good bye like this to you," he said hugging him tightly nuzzling his neck. "I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me..." he said softly in a low whisper before looking down.  
Jay returned the kiss and held onto him for a moment before tipping the male's face back up and wiped his tears away. "Then don't say it..." he kissed the other once more and caressed his cheek lightly. "I love you and I don't want to lose you..." A light smile crossed his lips even as the tears continued to fall. "I promise you there's nothing to forgive."  
Stixx leaned into the other's touch shaking slightly. "I love you more than anything." He kissed the raven softly "What is the council planning to do with me?..."   
Jay moved closer and gently held him close. "I don't know but they won't be allowed to touch you. They went behind mine and Koba's backs and did this to you..." he nuzzled the other softly and looked at the chains before snapping the cuffs like they were nothing. "I'll be right back for you I swear..." he kissed Stixx softly and stood up. "I love you babe, don't ever forget that," he said softly before he vanished to the courts.  
After Jay wiped out the council members, he went to Teric's lab and looked through an old book the crimson haired male kept on his desk. A faint frown crossed the raven's lips as he closed the book then went to get the silver dagger he would need to remove the curse that had been carved into his husband's skin. Once everything was done and taken care of, Jay and Stixx went back to their house to start their healing processes, both personally and with each other.


	37. Saying Goodbye Is Always So Painful

"Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?"

~Hymn For The Missing- Red~

 

Sam awoke with a faint groan and rubbed his face as he shifted slightly, cuddling into the warmth of the male beneath him as the other held him closer in his sleep. The white haired male hadn't realized he had fallen asleep at all. Him and Adam had been cuddling after a night of love making then the next thing he knew he awoke laying on the male's chest. The slightly smaller male smiled softly as he pressed a light kiss to the sleeping male's lips as he carefully sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, brushing his hair from his face. He jumped slightly when he caught a slight glimmer from the corner of his eye then smiled softly when he realized it was just his wedding band. They had finally gotten married a week before and though the ring never left his hand, he still wasn't used to it. Sam looked towards the window for a moment then got up and dressed quickly before pulling the covers over Adam, careful not to wake him and slipped out of the room.  
Sam had taken Adam to the pond that him and Miranda had loved shortly after Sam had told the other about it. The white haired male had given up most of his magic and abilities when he had stepped down from the courts, but still had enough to defend himself or do other odds and ends. Before he brought Adam, he had planted tiger lilies along with the white roses. A smile and a soft chuckle had escaped the necromancer as his lover had added lilacs to the mix, making it even more special than it already was.   
The rogue necromancers of the kingdom had no idea about the change in rulers as they planned an attack on the courts then started on their way there. Sam had been at the pond and picked up on their energy. Not realizing how many there were, he went after them and though he was out numbered, he fought them off the best that he could. He wasn't going to allow them near his son and grand child. Sam fought the best he could but ended up finding himself on his knees with a blade pressed to his throat.

Adam slowly opened his eyes feeling the warmth from his chest. He smiled bright as he sat up. The passionate love making between them the night before kept him in a good mood because he knew with him and Sam there would be love between them until the end of time. The raven male smiled a little more as he sat up from the bed. "Sam?" he said softly getting up and getting dressed. "My love are you here?" He called walking out of his room looking around. "Sammy?" That's when he began to get the bad feeling. "Sam? Are you home?" He called out louder worry clear in his voice. The first place he thought of was the pond.  
He looked around before calling out. "SAM!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" The male had fear and worry in his voice at the same time but that's when he felt them. He could feel Sam with several other entities. He ran towards the energy only to stop when he saw the blade against Sam's throat. An inhuman growl escaped the male as he made the knife handle turn red and burn the male's hand causing him to drop the weapon. Adam made it appear in his hand ignoring the burning sensation before throwing the knife into the leader's shoulder sending him flying backwards. He growled and stomped his foot on the ground causing it to shake. Rocks and vine like grass forced the others to the ground holding them their tightly.   
Adam walked over to Sam his eyes a dark purple and blue with small white specs placed randomly throughout the eye. "Sam are you alright?" He asked softly as he inspected the male before kissing him lightly. "Listen. I need you to get to Jay. Get him to get everyone to safety. I'll be fine. I am strong enough to take them a on just please get everyone to safety." He hugged the male tightly as he shook slightly. "No matter what happens remember I love you with everything I have." He said softly kissing him again. "Go." He said standing up and facing the group as they get free.  
Sam carefully got to his feet ignoring the pain that radiated through his body. "I'm fine I promise." He looked up at the taller male and returned the kiss and held onto him for a moment. "Please be safe... I don't want to lose you..." Sam kissed Adam softly and left quickly to get Jay.

Jay sat silently in the court office going through a list of people that were potential candidates for the council. He pushed the papers away with a faint sigh and rubbed his face forgetting about the glasses perched on his nose. "Fucking hell..." he took them off and set them to the side, not used to having his proper sight back.  
The crimson haired male sighed softly looking around his lab before shaking his head. He started to get a bad feeling but shook it off and left the room. Walking through the what looked like hand carved halls he heard the raven male speak. He arched an eyebrow and headed towards the noise. "Jay? Can I come in?" He asked lightly as he waited for an answer.   
Stixx sat at home holding Shadow in his arms smiling slightly at the sleeping incubus but the same bad feeling hit Stixx as well. He narrowed his eyes before looking back at Shadow. "Love I'm gonna go check on Jay okay. I have a feeling something is going to happen." He said as he laid a gentle kiss to the incubus' lips and slowly got up. He got up, pulling on his shoes and appeared at the courts, standing beside Teric.  
Jay looked over at the door and slipped his glasses back on. "You know you don't have to ask. The door's open," he replied as he pulled the papers close again without looking over.  
Sam stopped at the gates and walked in trying to keep calm so he didn't alarm anyone else. He followed his son's energy to the office, chewing his lip.  
The raven looked up and glanced towards the door as it opened but looked past the two males as he stood.   
Stixx allowed Teric to enter the office before going in. The two spoke in unison looking at the raven haired male. "I think something bad is going to happen. I just have that feeling." The two looked at each other then back up at Jay.   
Stixx shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure what it is but I know my gut is never wrong."  
The crimson male nodded. "I agree with Stixx. Something is going to happen or is happening right now."   
Jay held his hand up to silence them then slipped by without listening to them. He froze for a moment when he saw Sam. "Dad what's going on?"  
Sam shook his head and pushed the smaller male back into the office shutting the door as he walked in and put up a barrier to block their energy.   
Stixx looked at Sam as he walked past. "I knew it. Wait where's Adam?" He said looking at him before shaking his head. He closed his eyes and sensed for Adam. Once finding him the male vanished and aided the other in his fight.   
Teric look over the two before shaking his head. "Damn it. I guarantee it's the rogues. If they weren't fighting something they would have been back by now," he said as he looked around before thinking about something. "The lab. There has to be something there that can help them," he said as he rushed down the hall and into the room before searching around. "Amulets? No. Spells? Maybe... Runes?" He looked through the book of runes before nodding slightly. "This should give them an offensive power boost so they can finish the fight." He said as he read through. "I just need something of theirs to link the runes to them." He rushed back out to Jay's office and knocked quickly on the door. "Jay? Sam? I need something to help your husbands."   
Sam looked over with a worried look in his eyes. "What do you need Teric?"  
Jay looked over confused. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? Seriously."  
Teric shook his head slightly looking at Jay. "If I am correct, your husband is fighting with rogue necromancers along side Adam. I need something of theirs that I can use to link a power boosting rune to them so they can win their fight." He said looking over the two. "The faster I get their things the faster the fight is over."  
Jay slipped a bracelet off his wrist and handed it over to Teric along with the ice colored crystal from his necklace. "Here." He looked up at Sam. "What exactly is going on?"  
Sam sighed and brushed his hair from his face. "Back when I took over there were rogue necromancers who refused to join the courts. The king that was in power at that time was one of them and no one knew it. I told you that's how Teric's corruption started... He was told to go to talk to a necromancer to help with his experiments and he was given bad information. When his corruption took over and he locked himself away in the rift the revolt broke out."  
The raven looked down and touched the silver bracelet on his wrist. "So that's why he was gone for so long. You never explained it to me, even after Ciph and I broke his corruption."  
Teric took the items and flinched slightly before looking down. He turned away and quickly shuffled off. "I will apologize for everything again later. Right now it's about protecting the people I care about." He said with a faint growl. He rushed into his lab and grabbed several other items before shaking his head as he looked over the spell for the rune. "Please work." He said to himself knowing it was going to drain a lot of his energy. He just hoped he had enough to complete it. Once the set up was finished he added the extra items needed for the spell and began the chant in the ancient tongue. When finished the spell sent out a large burst of power that shook everything in the building almost as if it was an earthquake. Teric growled slightly in pain as the blast sent him back against the wall roughly causing it to crack. Weak from the amount of power it took from the crimson male he collapsed onto his knees panting heavily. The runes sealed themselves onto both Adam and Stixx allowing them to fight back with greater strength. The male stood weakly a faint dribble of blood dripped down his forehead having been thrown into the wall sideways. He grabbed a bandage and applied it to the wound before working his way out to Jay and Sam. He made it into the room before looking over the to. "Everyone alright.." he said softly.  
Sam looked over and nodded faintly. "Yeah we're fine, are you?" He looked at the bandage before stepping closer to the taller male and pulled the bandage away, healing the wound then looked over at Jay who remained silent.  
Jay flinched and leaned on the desk looking down. "What's going on then..."  
The white haired male watched his son for a moment then looked out the window, fear filling his eyes. "I don't know... I guess they thought I was still in power and I went after them to protect you.... I have a feeling Adam isn't going to make it..."  
Teric smiled slightly as the wound healed. "Ya I'm fine. Just extremely weak..." He said softly looking at the other before shaking his head. "I completed the transfer... the fight should be over soon." He said gently sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. "Try and stay positive Sam, don't think the worst."  
Sam looked away biting his lip hard as he tried to keep his thoughts from going to where they wanted to.   
Teric looked over the white haired male before shaking his head. He made his way over to the other male before hugging him tightly, lightly rubbing his back.  
The white haired male leaned into him and held onto the other for a moment. "I have a horrible feeling about this..." he shook his head with a sigh and pulled away trying to calm himself and looked over at Jay. "When did you get your sight back?"  
The raven kept his gaze trained on the window, watching the tree line. He chewed his lip in concern but tried to stay in a light mood for his father's sake. "Eclipse did it for me. She found an old spell that reversed the damage, but because of being without my sight for so long, I now need glasses."  
Sam nodded and offered a faint smile to his friend. "Your daughters are a real piece of work you know that? Especially Cipher. "  
Jay chuckled softly and looked over. "You could say that. Ciph is Ciph, there are no words for that girl."  
Teric chuckled softly and smiled softly. "A real piece of work like her father." He said smiling lightly at the two.  
Sam looked over at Jay for a moment. "Well I'm glad you two met. I know she's helped you through a lot."  
The smaller male nodded and looked out the window again. "Yeah, I know my life wouldn't be the same without her"  
Teric smiled softly at the other before shaking his head and walking over to Jay and hugging him tightly. "Relax Jay." The crimson male said looking at the other before shaking his head.  
Jay closed his eyes for a moment then returned the hug. "I'm trying... I really am but everything is piling up."  
Teric shook his head. "I told you of you needed help I would help you." He said softly looking at the other.  
"I know but you have enough to deal with without the added shit of an inexperienced leader."  
"Yes I have research but it's nice to break away for a bit so let me help you."  
Jay looked at the male for a moment then back out the window. "Don't worry so much about me."  
Teric shook his head slightly before sighing. "I'm gonna worry anyway." He said looking back to Sam before going to the door.

The white haired male entered the courts before calling out. "S-Sam! Jay! Some g-get Luke! Adam's hurt bad!" He limped in with Adam in his arms.   
The golden eyed wolf shot up from his bed his eyes going red. "Dad?" He said as he looking at his lover. "Babe I'll be back." He said looking at the other before jumping up and getting dress before stepping out his window and shifted into the midnight black wolf with the silver crescent moon around his eye before jumping off the roof. He growled as he dashed for the necromantic courts. Once he reached the building he shift human and jumped up each set up steps before going through the doors.  
Jay jumped and looked over quickly before nodding and vanished to Luke and Ryder's appearing in the living room. "Guys I'm sorry to bother you but I need Luke."  
Ryder looked up hearing the concern in his friend's voice and pulled away from his husband with a nod. "Alright. Babe go ahead and do what you have to."  
Sam's eyes widened slightly then he flinched and used his magic to make the two males appear in a near by bedroom then followed, kneeling beside the bed where Adam was and looked over at Stixx. "What happened..."  
Luke jumped slightly and looked up at Jay before nodding. "Whats going on?" he said as he quickly got the last of things then stood before the others.   
Stixx looked over the two before slowly sitting up holding his arm. "By the time I got there they had him down and weaker than normal. I think they used an energy draining spell on him to take him down. From there I tried taking them on but a few got to Adam causing major damage to him." His eyes lowered before biting his lip hard. "I'm sorry Sam.. I wish I could have done more."   
The red eyed wolf looked around before following the scent of his father before heading towards them. He rushed in and kneeled beside Sam before gently hugging him. "Sammy what happened?" He said softly looking at him gently holding him lightly rubbing the male's back.  
Jay remained silent as he gently grabbed Luke's arm and appeared back at the courts. He slipped into the room and looked away quickly then knelt beside Stixx and healed the damage to his arm.  
Sam bit his lip hard and teared up, but did his best to hold his emotions in check. "L-Luke is there any hope..." He flinched at his own words already knowing the answer but he still asked anyway.  
Stixx gently held Jay in his arms before pulling him closer wincing slightly. "Are you okay? None of them made it here did they?" He asked looking over the other before kissing his head.   
Jay shook his head no, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.  
Luke followed Jay into the room before his eyes widened before he rushed over to Adam and kneeled down laying a hand over his heart inspecting the inner and outer damage. The dark haired male looked down before turning his gaze to Sam. "N-No... the best thing to do right now is to make his passing as peaceful as possible." He said looking back over the other as Adam's body naturally began to heal itself though only the outer damage.   
Clyde let go of Sam so he could speak with Adam one last time tears welling in his own eyes as he looked over his father feeling about as helpless as he could get. He clenched his fists looking down at the ground.  
Sam turned his gaze towards Adam, gently taking his hand. he fought back the tears that stung his eyes, knowing it would only upset the male and cause him more pain if he were to to see Sam cry. He leaned down pressing a light kiss to Adam's forehead and brushed the hair from his face. "I'm so sorry..."  
After the outer body was healed Adam slowly opened his eyes and shook his head before looking down at his lover. "S-Sammy..." He said gently as he raised his other hand to cup the male's cheek. "Hello again beautiful."  
Sam leaned into the male's touch and closed his eyes, unable to hold back the tears any longer. "I'm sorry... This should never have happened..."  
Adam looked at Sam before shaking his head and pulling him close holding him with the little strength he had left. "Its gonna be okay Sammy," he said softly before kissing his head lightly. Adam tipped the male's face towards him before kissing him lightly closing his eyes as he watched his lover's future play out in his mind. When the kiss broke Adam smiled at Sam and weakly pulled the other down to lay with him.  
Sam returned the kiss and gently held him close shaking slightly. "I know I have a future without you but it's going to hurt..." he closed his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Why did it have to be like this..."  
Adam shook his head and wiped the males tears away before kissing him. "Everything happens for a reason my love. And this reason for you is yet unknown." He said softly looking at the other before wrapping his arms around the other. "Just promise me one thing my love."   
The white haired male bit his lip hard to hold back a faint sob. "O-Of course, anything you want..."  
"Please don't clam up and shut everyone out," he said softly looking over the other before kissing him tenderly. "Let the ones who care about you show you love. I don't want you to become like me after I lost everyone. There may be some pain but your are strong and you have your family to back you up in whatever you do."  
He returned the kiss and nodded. "I didn't plan on it... I need my family more than ever..." he looked down for a moment taking a hesitant breath then kissed the other softly.  
Adam gently kissed the other in return before looking at the wolf. "Clyde..." he said softly holding Sam closer.  
Clyde moved closer to them. "Yes dad?" He said softly looking at the other.   
Adam smiled and pulled Clyde down and kissed his forehead. "Keep Sam safe. Do you remember what we talked about a while back?" Clyde nodded hesitantly. "Its gonna be okay my son." He said looking at Clyde then Sam. "I love you both..." His eyes began to close as he smiles. "I love you Sam." He said as he spent his last breath on the kiss with Sam. Finally Adam passed with Sam in his arms.  
Sam returned the kiss and pulled away from Adam slightly. "I-I love you too..." he watched as his husband passed and broke, silent tears running freely. He stayed beside the male for a moment and pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting up and stepping out of the room. Once the door was closed, he slid to the ground shaking and buried his face in his hands.

Clyde looked over the two holding back his own tears. He went out to Sam and gently sat next to him pulling his baby brother close. He began to hum a lullaby that Adam taught him when he was younger. He pet Sam's hair comforting him the best he could.  
Sam leaned into his older brother and rested his head on the other's chest with a faint sob. After a few moments he calmed down and wiped his eyes. "S-Sorry for breaking like that..."  
The dark brunette haired male shook his head before kissing his head. "It's okay Sammy," he said pulling the smaller male into his lap holding him. "You needed it. Let me be strong for you this time." He said softly looking at the other kissing his head softly. "It's going to be okay."   
The male nodded and leaned into the other with a faint pained sigh. "It hurts... It hurts like fucking hell..." He looked up when he heard the door open and offered a faint smile when his son knelt down in front of him. "Hey is everything okay?"  
Jay looked at his father for a minute then nodded and slipped a chain around the male's neck before lightly kissing his forehead and hugged him tightly then got back up. "We'll handle the arrangements..."  
Sam nodded faintly and touched the chain. It took a minute for him to realize Adam's wedding band hung from it, but when he did, he closed his eyes for a moment.  
Clyde cradled Sam gently in his arm gently holding him close and kissing his head. "Its gonna be okay Sam, I promise." He said softly looking at the other as he rubbed his back.   
Stixx stepped out if the room looking over the other before going backing into the room and took Adam's body to be prepared for his funeral, Jay close behind.  
Sam took a hesitant breath and smiled faintly as he pulled away from Clyde and carefully got to his feet. "You, uh... You should go spend as much time with Layre as you can before the transfer starts kicking in..."  
Clyde stood up and looked over the other. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked softly looking over the other as he slowly got up and looked down at his little brother fixing his jacket.  
Sam looked away for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, I think I will be. Not anytime soon but yeah. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and Layre."  
Clyde looked over the other before nodding slightly and hugging him gently. He pressed a light kiss to Sam's forehead closing his eyes for a moment. "You know you can come see us any time." He backed away from Sam with a light smile. "I'll see you later, Sam." He said as he shifted and gently nudged the other's leg before running off.  
Sam smiled faintly as he watched the male run off then made his way back home.

A few weeks later the funeral was settled. Anyone who had known Adam came to pay their respects and say their goodbyes though it was raining and cold. After, there was a small get together at the house, memories and small laughs shared among friends and family and promises were made between them all. After the others left, Sam gently shut the door and sighed softly as he started to get everything settled and packed away most of Adam's stuff, leaving a few special keepsakes out.


End file.
